The Space Between
by Karina
Summary: AUish Sequel to Sleepy Willow Finally Chapter 19 up Legolas embarks on a perilous quest that will break down impossible barriers and forever change the course of history and his life and finally make the wrong things right... or so we hope
1. Prologue

**THE SPACE BETWEEN**

Good evening ladies andgentlemen... Welcome to **The Space Between**, sequel to **Sleepy Willow**

After a bit of a wait, it has finally arrived! Well here is the prologue. Just to let you know, this story shall be more angsty, will hopefully have a bit more action and a little less mushy stuff. I hope. Sometimes I can't control what I write and the story ends up taking a life of its own and writes itself... Somedays, on other days I hit my head on the screen to try to get the ideas to come out.. Well the usual disclaimer follows, if you want to read it, go to **Sleepy Willow**, its the same one, so there!

Ok I think that this story can stand alone, but it would probably be best (and much more interesting!) if you read **Sleepy Willow** first, I mean, after all, it would be much easier to understand, don't you think? I mean it **is** the sequel…

Now let the story commence, I hope you like it. And of course don't forget to drop me a line or 2 to let me know what you think, (if its good, or if it needs improving...) So thank you all and ENJOY! J

Prologue

Oceans of Time

Nearly one thousand years have passed. Over the course of time the Elves of Lothlórien continued to live, but a sadness was cast upon them. All of the Elves felt it, but not one of them could explain it. They all felt the whisper of a nameless sorrow. However it was not unknown to all.

This great sorrow came from Laiella Tatharwen of Lórien. Once there was a time where she knew happiness, where she knew love, but that time had gone long ago, leaving nothing but emptiness and sorrow. Once upon a time, Laiella, know to her forbidden love as Willow, was a charming Elf, full of life, light and joy.

Not anymore, her spirit grew weary, there no longer was that charming spark of life in her eyes that all had come to love. Her eyes were now covered with a dark shadow of sorrow. She seldom smiled and never laughed. As the years dragged on, her heart sank deeper and deeper in the depths of despair. No one could help Willow, not Arwen, her dearest friend, nor Haldir who always enjoyed her company. Even with their great strength and wisdom, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, her guardians, could do nothing but watch helplessly as Willow faded away from the reality in which they lived.

No longer did she ever spend any time near The Garden of Earthly Delight, her once favourite pond. Every time Willow came close to it, she could clearly see in her mind all those evenings she sat there talking with him, It was so real in her mind she felt as though she could almost hear his voice nearby. Many a time she would look up hopefully searching for the owner of that velvety soft voice, that radiant smile and those mystical blue eyes. Every time she was deceived. The only answer she receive was the cold wind laughing at her. Willow avoided that part of Lórien.

Her lost love's name? None other that Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil of the Northern Realm of Mirkwood, once known as the beautiful and great forest of Eryn Lasgalen.

Eventually Arwen left Lórien to return to Rivendell to live with her father, Lord Elrond. The impact of her friend's departure was heavy. Often Willow would travel to Rivendell to visit her dear friend. In was in that time that Arwen was introduced to Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the great Man Kingdom of Gondor. He was a mortal, raised by Elrond after his father's death. Arwen was mesmerized by him, she had spent so little time with mortals before. Willow was there when their love blossomed.

It was then Arwen began to understand what Legolas had meant to Willow. Legolas that name was never spoken by Willow, the feel of his name escaping from her lips brought much pain. Arwen and Aragorn knew of this and tried their very best to avoid discussing Mirkwood and its inhabitants. They also knew they would drown Willow in her despair if they were too affectionate towards each other. Arwen wanted to help her friend recover from this great pain. She would have attempted anything to do so. But Willow refused to allow Arwen to sacrifice her happiness for her. Once miserable Elf was enough she had told them on many occasions. Willow was very grateful for their support, but nothing could rid her of the emptiness in her life. Seeing Arwen and Aragorn's love crushed Willow, but not once did she ever speak of it. Her taste for life became bitter, she no longer had any desire to live, she simply slithered through life watching the days go by, hoping to see the end of time.

In Mirkwood, life was no easier for the Prince. As promised his father, the great King, showed him the price of disobedience. But that was nothing compared to the grief Legolas felt in his heart. Every day he yearned more and more for his darling Willow, hoping for signs of salvation, hoping to find any small glimpses of hope. Anything. The more the days passed the more he realized that all hope of salvage was now devoid. He lifelessly continued to perform his royal duties, always carrying that everlasting grudge against his father. _One day_, he thought,_ some day you shall be mine._ This thought was the only thing that kept him going, even though it was growing fainter and fainter with each passing year. He continued to fight off the Orcs in their surroundings. However, the other Elves had noticed Legolas was fighting carelessly, he no longer fought with the determination he once had. All seemed lost and helpless.

Being in Mirkwood only twisted the blade in his wound. Every time he passed the great entrance, he thought of that day where he brought his love to this place. He would clearly see her face, amazed by the beauty the woods kept. He could still feel the touch of her small figure against his when he raced back to Lórien to save her. His fingers yearned for her face, her hair, his lips called on to hers.

Often Legolas would travel to Rivendell to escape his home life. There he had met Aragorn and the two became fast friends. Much time they would spend together, hunting, and Legolas teaching Aragorn the art of archery. Not once was Lórien ever mentioned between the two and Willow's name was not spoken. According to Legolas, Aragorn did not know of his great pain.

However Legolas ignored that Willow would also visit Rivendell. Often they would miss each other by a very short period of time. Legolas would be leaving Rivendell, and one hour later would arrive Willow, completely unknowing that her love had just been there. Aragorn and Arwen were very careful not to slip any information of the other's visit. Elrond had warned them of Thranduil's orders. The King of Mirkwood had warned Elrond as well as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lórien of his wrath against them for allowing such a love to exist. The three respected Thranduil's wished, even though they did not agree. They too hoped and waited for the day the two lovers shall be reunited.

Time passed on endlessly. One day a darkness was awakened, a darkness feared by many. In Lórien, Galadriel and Celeborn felt its reimmersion into Middle-Earth. They knew the time had come. Time for all to be revealed and all questions to be answered. The great ring of power had been awakened. Willow had felt its presence long before Galadriel and Celeborn, she could feel evil stirring up in Mordor. She was also feeling something else. Something she did not reveal to anyone. Willow felt as though the ring was calling to her. As if it wanted her to find it. It was so far away, yet she could feel inside her that the ring held a special bond with her, one that she could not explain.

"The great ring has been awakened" She said to Galadriel.

"Yes, it has." Answered the Elf queen, surprised that Willow knew of it before she did.

"I feel there is a great evil awakening. It is strange I can see that a hobbit shall be the one who carries it as we speak. I hope that he will encounter Aragorn. He will take them to Rivendell."

"Them?" Inquired Celeborn who was standing next to Galadriel. "There are more than one?"

"Yes, there are four of them, four hobbits, racing for their lives. They are much afraid. I can feel their fear."

A few days later while peering into her mirror, Galadriel saw a flight from the Shire. She felt the ring was in motion, heading towards Rivendell. The Lord and the Lady found it necessary to discuss the past events.

"Willow knew the ring's awakening long before I have." Spoke out Galadriel. "Her powers must be getting stronger. She is more knowing than I."

"And I. That is very strange, even I could not tell who is carrying the ring at the time. And she knew how many of them? She is almost as knowing as the Palantír, the great seeing-stone and your mirror." Replied Celeborn.

"Aye. So I fear. I only hope she does not become an instrument of evil."

"Let us hope. Surely Mithrandir shall know what to do. He shall come to Lórien as promised to fulfil the destiny he spoke of."

He awoke suddenly started from a dream, sweat covering his brow. His breath was hectic as he reacquainted himself with his surroundings. It took a while for him to realize where he was. He was in the middle of the wild, somewhere between Weathertop and the Bruinen, his three friends asleep and this new stranger they had just met and that claimed to be their friend. His name was Strider. He was sitting impassively staring at the flames dance in the fire before him, his deep soulful eyes forever keeping watch for an unspoken evil to tear at them. So many things had occurred to him in the last few days, so many unpleasant things.

"Is something troubling, Master Frodo?" Asked the Ranger taking his eyes away from the waltzing flames flickering in his grey eyes to glare at the obviously troubled hobbit.

"No, nothing is wrong, just a strange dream." Strider returned his watchful gaze to the fire, leaving the young hobbit to himself.

Frodo laid back down on the ground, thinking of his dream. In it, he saw someone, an Elf he was certain of it. A strange looking Elf with dark violet eyes and golden hair. Her could hear her voice, it was soft and sweet, she spoke urgently, warning him. She was saying something to him, in Elvish. He knew what she said although it made not much sense to him. _"You are coming to us Frodo, in time we shall meet. With you, you bring a great curse. Do not be afraid, Estel is with you. You shall be the one to bring order to chaos. Remember what you carry, a great evil is upon you." _Then the fair voice began to sing softly, the wind carrying her voice from far beyond his presence.

"And on the walls

Shadows play

Twilight souls

Anguished ways.

Lost adrift

Severed Seas

I await you

Come to me..."

What this meant the hobbit knew not. He was overcome with fatigue as the cold crawled over his body once more and fell back asleep, hoping to meet the fair Elf of his dreams 

In Imladris, Elrond summoned a council to discuss this great evil. Representatives from all corners of Middle-Earth were invited. Even Mirkwood. Thranduil would not attend this council and his son Minolas was away. Therefore, he sent Legolas in his place, who better to deliver ill tidings to the Lord of Imladris? Certainly not he, the King of Mirkwood! So he sent his son.

The situation was discussed and in fact it was a hobbit who brought the ring to Rivendell, a hobbit that had shown much courage. A fellowship was formed, nine walkers were chosen to carry the ring to Mount Doom to have it destroyed. Legolas was chosen by Lord Elrond to represent the Elves, along with eight other members of the council.

After the council, Elrond and Gandalf, who was known to the elves as Mithrandir, a member of the Istari, felt the need to discuss a different matter.

"After the Fellowship shall pass over the Misty Mountains, we shall head to Lothlórien, in order to seek the one who carries the strength of Sauron, the one instrument we need as much as the ring to play a key element in his destruction." Spoke Gandalf.

"Yes, be cautious on your journey. The ring must not be seen by the Heir, if it does, Sauron shall immediately take physical form and all shall be lost." Elrond gazed upon the eight other members of the fellowship. "Speak of this to no one. The knowledge of the Heir shall reveal itself to be far too dangerous."

And so the Fellowship of nine set out for Mount Doom, to see the destruction the one ring.

Tada! An there you have it! Stay tuned for Chapter One to drop by sometime soon (I hope..)


	2. Ghost of a Memory

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's notes: Hey Guys! So sorry for the wait! I hope you haven't lost your patience, have you?

Oh my! It is so beautiful outside today! I'm wondering why am I inside, sitting at my computer writing and going on the Internet… Oh yeah! I have a chapter to post… Well Legolas and Willow are no longer on strike, and today is (FINALLY!) a day worthy of springtime! (To understand what this means... go read my other fic _Ghost of a Memory_ and you should understand why these two went on strike in the first place.) Anyhow they're back!

Just to let you know... I will be attempting, (READ: ATTEMPTING) to insert a little bit of humour, but beware, my sense of humour is not, uh... funny, yeah. It's pretty lame actually. On very rare occasions I might say something funny, usually at the expense of my future Best-Friend-in-Law, other than that well I'm just not funny... Hmmm. maybe I should add my future Best-Friend-in-Law in my story, maybe then it will definitely be funnier... How about that?

Well I'd like to thank Tree Hugger for being my first (AND ONLY!) reviewer. Thank you so much! It really means the world to me! Yeah, Willow was miserable knowing Arwen and Aragorn can love each other freely, but what Will doesn't realise just yet is the price Arwen must pay for that love to exist. It broke their heart too, to see their two friends so sad and unable to love each other the way they do. And yeah Thranduil's not exactly the perfect father figure in this one, but I'm not done with him! We'll be seeing more of that fellow much, much later.

And also I would like to thank you Jocelyn for the kind emails you sent me! I'm very glad that you liked my last story and you like the fact that I've included the Fellowship... I figured I couldn't really work without them, they are sort of like my supporting characters if you wish... (wait! they usually are...)

Oh and another thing! If you've read _Sleepy Willow_, surely you've noticed that Willow' name was Laiella Willowel of Lórien, well I didn't like that anymore so I decided to use the elvish word for willow, 'tathar' thus the name Tatharwen. I just thought it sounded better, what do you think? It justifies her nickname a little better.

Okies, here the first Chapter, ENJOY! (and lemme know what you think!)

Chapter One

Ghost of a Memory

And so the nine set out on their journey to see evil destroyed for all times. Nine walkers chosen to carry this burden. As they left the great city of Rivendell, Legolas admired the surrounding beauty of the haven when a memory was flashed before him. He was reminded of himself in a much happier time, when his soul was not burdened by this present task. In his mind's eye he saw a young Prince walking along the great entrance with a beautiful young elf maiden by his side. He remembered the warmth, the laughter and the smiles, but all of that was gone now. He should not be allowing himself to be flooded with such memories on this perilous journey. The ring bearer, Frodo, depended on Legolas' strength and remarkable abilities in order to go through with this. The other members of the Fellowship needed him as well. He was the only elf therefore his elven qualities would be needed throughout the quest. He chose to walk at the rear, out of everyone's attention and spoke very little, except to Aragorn, his dear mortal friend and Mithrandir, whom he respected greatly. And even there they spoke to him and his answers were mostly monosyllable.

The others, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, the four hobbits, Gimli the dwarf and Boromir, brave warrior and thane of Gondor, believed the Elf to be simply an untalkative and shy person. This he was, he always preferred to allow his actions to speak for himself, but no one, except for Gandalf the Grey and Aragorn, knew of his secret pain.

The walkers walked on further and further away from Rivendell. Finally after some time the fellowship stopped near a formation of rocks right at the edge of the Misty Mountains.

The heavy scent of bacon and sausage filled the surrounding air. Each member of the Fellowship was going about his business. Gandalf was smoking his pipe, Legolas was seated on the rocks deep in thought, always keeping an eye out for trouble, Boromir and Aragorn were scouting the area while the four hobbits were engaged in conversation with Gimli sitting near the fire.

"I wonder what Rosie Cotton would think of you know Sam!" Teased Pippin, his mouth full of food.

"What do you mean Pippin?" Replied the shy hobbit nervously as he checked on the sizzling sausages.

"Oh Come on Sam! We've all seen the way you stare at her!" Shouted Merry. The others chuckled while Sam flushed.

"And the way she smiles at you!" Added Pippin.

"It seems that our young friend Sam has a fancy for some young Damsel." Smirked Gimli, who was obviously amused by the four hobbits' topic of conversation. Aragorn had returned from his scouting, interested he approached to listen in on their conversing.

Frodo smiled and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well I think she would find you to be very brave."

"He is right Sam." Aragorn included himself in this conversation. "Not everyone is willing as you were to follow his friends through such a perilous journey. Frodo is truly fortunate to have a friend such as yourself."

The company continued on this train of thought, teasing Sam and then reverting towards a different view.

"Love can be a wonderful thing. Isn't that correct Aragorn?" Spoke Gimli to the Ranger, who smiled:

"Yes it is my friend, it is."

"Ah! I see the brave Ranger is acquainted with love. Aragorn's smile widened. Pippin looked up towards the rocks.

"What about you, Mister Elf?" All heads turned to Legolas who was sitting outside of the circle away from the other's conversation avoiding their prying. Aragorn's smile faded.

He uncomfortably answered. "I do not know love, she is but a stranger to me." He huffed as he shifted his gaze.

"I don't believe that! You're not telling me an Elf like you has never been in love!" The others waited in silence as the pestering hobbit continued. "From what I understood in Rivendell, you're quite the Elf with the elven maidens. You make their heads turn every time you walk by."

"Shut up Pippin!" Merry punched his friend in the arm. "Every body knows, you make heads turn away!"

Pippin was not pleased with Merry's comment. The others, on the other hand, found it quite amusing, safe for Aragorn and Legolas, who both prayed the inquisition would end.

However, Merry's comment was not enough to silence the troublesome hobbit. "Well, I've also heard that every time you are in Rivendell, Mister Elf, that maidens tend to slip love notes and flowers under you door. I know that Lady Elimariel is one of those maidens and said to be the prettiest Elf in all the land! Next to the Lady Evenstar of course. Gee, I wonder if there's one of those maidens that has captured your heart or if there is another one you have in mind. Maybe you should try talking to Lady Elimariel, I heard-"

"Pippin! That's enough!" Finally snapped Aragorn.

"Pay no attention to him, Master Elf. Pippin's just mean when he wants to." Sam was also uneasy with how his friend treated the Elf.

There was a great silence among the Fellowship, then a quiet voice began to speak:

"I was once in love, long ago..." It was Legolas, he spoke mostly to himself very quietly, he stared into emptiness as he reminisced of his lost love. The Fellowship turned to face the blond Elf, waiting for him to continue. For some inexplicable reason, Legolas felt a need to release his repressed feelings. At any other time, he would have walked away or shrugged off, avoiding at all cost to resurface his pain. Legolas could no longer hold back, something deep inside of him told him it was time to free himself. He has never spoken of Willow since they last saw each other.

"Long ago... It seems so far away in my mind. It was a perfect love. She was everything to me, the very air I breathed, the light to my soul. She had the most incredible eyes, dark violet, just as the night after sundown. So frail, so small and so sweet was melamin. Her hair was a dark blond with pure golden strands. Often she wore lavender in her hair. She was so beautiful even more so than Lady Evenstar..."

To this Aragorn frowned.

"She had a way to ensnare you into anything. Her laughter would make saddest soul laugh and her tears made even the fiercest of warriors cry. She made everything seem wonderful, anything graced by her presence no matter how folly would turn into beauty. Every moment spent with her, I felt as if time and the world had stopped just for the two of us. It was a perfect love..." He trailed off, leaving the others hanging on his words.

"What happened?" Begged Pippin, eager to continue listening to the grieving Elf. The others looked at him gleefully. Legolas continued, now speaking in disbelief, his voice saddening with every spoken word.

"It is strange. I remember every moment, every word spoken, every kiss, yet what happened is still unclear to me. I had asked for her hand and she gave it freely. Then all was a blur, like a nightmare I cannot remember except for the fear it instilled. One moment we were to be married and the next I was told not to speak to her ever again. In one minute everything changed. I could no longer love her, see her. Our love was forbidden, cursed. I do not even know why. It was in the King's wishes that our love was destroyed. Since then my heart forever aches, my soul is broken. I vowed I would never stop searching for a way for our love to exist, but as the years stretched on, hope grew dimmer. My love for her has not faltered, my feelings have not changed, nor shall they. I do not even know if her love for me still exists. Maybe she loves another. She said she would die without me. I can only fear the worst. I feel her shadow constantly haunting me like a ghost."

Legolas still stared into nothingness. The rest of the Fellowship gazed at him in disbelief. Gimli bowed his head in sympathy, Pippin cried while Merry and Sam sniffled and Frodo closed his eyes attempting to keep the tears away. Boromir, who had arrived as the Elf began his story, looked away. Aragorn and Gandalf stared sadly at the Elf. Legolas looked at them and smiled bitterly.

"Does that answer your question dear little hobbit?" He said looking at Pippin, who obviously regretted asking it so lightly. Legolas' mind screamed at him:_ "Do not let them see any more of your pain! Do not show weakness, you must be strong for them!"_

He stood up and commenced to walk away. Aragorn walked towards the Elf.

"Legolas! I know of whom you speak and believe me when I tell you that her love for you is always strong. Her love has never died and continues to grow. She has never stopped loving you." For the first time in one thousand years, a glimpse of hope was seen the in the Elf's eyes. He ran to edge of the Fort and stood watch, listening for every sound, watching for every sight.

"One thousand years?" Pippin asked Aragorn. "Legolas has not seen her in one thousand years? I do not know if I could survive not seeing my love for that long!"

"Yes Pippin!" Replied Aragorn irritably, occupied with preparations to spend the night at the Fort. Darkness was beginning to cover the land, the sky being a strange mixture of rubies and sapphires, turning somewhat like amethysts. Pippin was chasing around after the Ranger in order to pester him with more questions. Often he would get in Aragorn's way.

"I thought one thousand years was not a long time for Elves. Aren't they immortal?" Blurted Merry, who was also following the Ranger.

"Yes it is a very short time for them. However, spending one thousand years without the one you love can seem like a thousand eternities, even for Elves." Aragorn had now completed his final tasks. He sat down with the other hobbits, which glared at him curiously.

"I do not understand. What would prevent Legolas from being in love?" Asked Frodo also intrigued by the Elf's tale.

Aragorn sighed. "It is very difficult to explain, I was not yet born when it occurred, but Arwen had told me of that time. It is Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood who forbade this love. I do not know how or why, nor do I understand why, yet that is what occurred."

Pippin seemed confused. "His father told him to stop loving her? If I were Legolas I would have ran away or something."

"No Pippin you do not understand. In Mirkwood, when the King speaks, no one, I do mean no one, can go against his will. Not even his sons."

"What is his father?" inquired Pippin, interrupting the Ranger.

"Thranduil is a dark and sinister being, most fear him for he has never been known to be a pleasant Elf. He seldom leaves his kingdom and lives only for his vast and unimaginable treasures. The King desires much wealth and scarcely cares for the wellbeing of others, safe for the Elves in his realm. However he does treat his subjects well. King Thranduil raised his sons quite strictly, especially Legolas, being the Heir to the throne. Believe me, you do not want to go against the King of Mirkwood."

By this time it was now dark, the stars shining brightly above them. The group of four hobbits and one soon-to-be crowned King sat around the fire to finish their conversation. As they continued to speak a faint soft music came to their ears.

"What is that?" Asked Pippin curiously as the sound grew louder. "It is beautiful, yet sad."

Aragorn's ear strained to get a better idea of the melody. He sighed. "It is Legolas. He is singing to himself." Finally Legolas' singing became loud enough for them to understand the lyrics.

"What is it? I don't understand Elvish all that well." Inquired Sam, trying to spot the singing Elf.

Frodo's gaze deepened as he recognised a few words here and there. "He says something such as... ' _Never thought I'd lose... Always thought I'd win...'_ I cannot understand any more."

"You are right Frodo, that is what he is singing." Said Aragorn sadly.

"Do you know the rest of it? I'd like to know what he says."

"Pippin! Don't be so rude! It sounds like a lament of some sort. Maybe he's thinking of that Elf he loves." Merry lightly scolded his friend. Somehow in his presence, Merry always seemed to be the more thoughtful one, well sometimes...

Aragorn smiled sadly at the two bickering hobbits. "I have heard this song before, the words go as this...

Never the hero of the soft parade

And I asked and I said to you

Are you sorry for this?

Picked up the needle by the handle

Today

And I asked and I begged you

To be sorry for this

Make up your face

Don't try to replace

I'll go quite a bit farther than you've

ever been

Never tought I'd lose

Always thought I'd win

Would've never believed it 'till I saw it

That day

And I'm sorry

Longs days are gone  
Never thought I'd lose

Always thought I'd win

I'll go quite a bit higher that you've

ever been

Never thought I'd lose

Always thought I'd win

Lights go out, whisper to me its alright

The four hobbits shuddered. "I see. It is all so sad. I hope one day everything would work out for the best."

"As do I, Pippin. As do I." Said Aragorn looking towards the lone Elf standing watch on the edge of the fort.

Legolas peered into the night, listening, watching, and waiting. Waiting to live, waiting to die or waiting for a salvation that would never come. Yet somehow, in his heart where once a light of joy grew bright but had gone dead, began to shine again. Somehow, peering into the endless starry sky, Legolas knew that no matter how faint or unreachable, glimpses of hope exist.

Hey guys! One last little note, Shocker of the Century! The song quote is not mine! (go figure! I don't have the nack for writing songs…) Its called the Soft Parade by Canadian rock band The Watchmen, pretty cool stuff… I love that song, its very sad, brings tears to my eyes… well sometimes alright then CIAO!


	3. Whispers in the Wind

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Authror's note :

Hi guys! So sorry for taking forever to post this thing... I guess I've been spending a bit of time outside in the pretty sunshine that suddenly dissapeared on Thursday... and then I had to work on sending the invitations for my parents 25th wedding aniversary. (itsa surprise, don't tell them!) So sorry for the delay, I hope you still like me.. :(

Well again I'd like to thank Treehugger for reviewing! ;) Thank you so much! And also thank you goes to those who emailed me!

Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes from the book itself and a bit of the movie too, its not too hard to find them...

Chapter Two

**_Whispers in the Wind_**

Legolas peered into the vast scenery before him. Snow. All he saw was that white glittery fluff that felt just as soft clouds when one would fall into it. Of course, to Legolas snow was often a source of amusement, but at this time it was a source of hardship. The Fellowship had chosen, under Gandalf's leadership, to pass over the Misty Mountains, Caradhras. Legolas pranced lightly on the snow, barely leaving any footprints behind, while the others, especially the hobbits, struggled to pave their way through the merciless fluff. On many occasions the poor little hobbits fell backwards, to them climbing Caradhras was an eternal struggle.

And so the turmoil continued. Staring at the great white expanse, Legolas was again reminded of a happier time. Right before him, in his mind's eye, he recalled a distant memory of a young Prince and a beautiful Elf maiden strutting on the crystal snowflakes of Caradhras.

They were on their way to Rivendell, Legolas and Willow enjoyed the occasional voyage. It was to them a refreshing change of scenery. As they started up the Misty Mountains they had smelled the pure fresh scent of new fallen snow. As they strutted up the cloudlike substance, a sudden urge to form a sphere with the snow and project it at each other's direction was a temptation too difficult to resist. And so, without being noticed, Legolas scooped up a large amount of snow in his hands and hurled it in Willow's direction. Just so happened it was at that moment, she decided to turn around to speak to him, the snow hit her right in the face at full spead. Terribly surprised she fell face first in the snow like a limp doll. Her face hit the snow quite hard, she barely had the time to spread her hands to break the fall. At the sight of her falling Legolas, could not control his laughter. It was hilarious to see her fall in such a way. Willow attempted to shake off the excess snow off her as she looked up to Legolas, her visage frosty white. The expression of surprise and frustration as she got up and shook off more snow, only made Legolas' laugther even louder. Feeling utterly ridiculous, Willow did not share the Prince's amusement.

Legolas helped Willow to her feet. They both agreed to continue their way to Rivendell. Of course, silently they knew better, the war wasn't over. It wasn't a moment that they had started to walk again that Willow plotted her revenge. After all, revenge is a dish served best when cold.The Prince ignored that Willow aslo succombed to that irresistible temptation. Before he knew it, she flung a snow ball at him. Surprised for he did not expect this sudden attack, although knowing Willow, he should have expected it, he lost his balance and fell into the snow beneath him.

"Ah!" Was his respons as he was sheepishly thrusted in the snow, tears of laughter rolling down his face. He glanced towards Willow who was twisting in a shower of laughter, preparing to launch another snowball. This one hit the Prince squarrely in the face where he then suddenly stood up and charged for the Elf and threw her in the snow. However this one was cunning enough to drag the Prince down with her so they both fell flatly. Laughter was followed by more laughter. Legolas filled his hand with snow and covered Willow's face.

"There!" He said as he smothered her face. "That'll teach you for attacking in such a ..." He did not have time to finish his sentence when Willow also shoved snow in his face.

"Ha! I would not speak if I were you! Maybe next time you shouldn't keep your guard down! Especially after initiating a war such as this one!" She replied with a maniacle laugh. Legolas stared at her apprehensively.

"You believe we are at war?"

"Oh yes" She replied softly, in mock seriousness. Legolas smirked then softened his gaze and his face was drawn towards hers. However Willow was not ready to give in just yet, she grabbed him by the nape of the neck as if to pull him closer for that inevitable kiss. Then with lightening speed, she pushed him back into the snow, drowning his face in it. Willow then ran off deeper into the mountain, laughing insanely as the dumbfounded prince stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh don't you worry my little one. This is not over yet. I'll return the curtersy one of these days oh yes I will." Of course Willow ran swiftly and they reached the end of the Misty Mountains with much laugther and much covered in snow.

Legolas remembered that day, it was as clear to him as it was cold on the Misty Mountains. He smirked as these warm thoughts flickered in his heart. That was all that was left, flickered random thoughts here and there, and the soft echoes of laughter echoing deep inside his heart.

The wind grew stronger and the Fellowship found it more and more impossible to continue on this path. A halt was called for and Gimli the dwarf took yet another occasion to to suggest passage through the caves of Moria. Legolas hoped and prayed that this suggestion would not be taken seriously.

"I hate caves!" whined Legolas. "I hate them." He told himself repeatedly. Back in Caradhras, the Fellowship had discussed coming to Moria or not. Gimli was the only one in favour of going, the others where very reluctant. Boromir had asked Legolas of his thoughts. "I do not wish to go to Moria." Had replied the Elf. The others, safe for the dwarf, shared his opinion.

Legolas wondered why they had chosen to come here in the first place. Oh yes! He remembered their passage through Caradhras was incredibly difficult. It did not bother Legolas, who could have continued with ease, but the others were struggling. To add to that, Saruman had noted their passing and attempted to worsen the situation. And so despite the fact that no one wanted to go, Frodo the ringbearer chose to pass under the Misty Mountains, through the mines of Moria, and Legolas was silently cursing that decision.

No one knew of the Elf's passionately intense hatred for caves. The feeling of being away from the graceful trees, confined in a small, stuffy dwarf rodent infested cave for four days tormented him, made him sick to his stomach. It was a wonder the Elf had not thrown up at the sight of the only entrance crumbling right before his eyes, courtesy of the Watcher in the water that had attacked Frodo."Do not be so selfish Legolas. The others could not have survived any longer on the Misty Mountains." Legolas listened to the wise little voice speaking from within the Elf's head. He sighed.

As they wandered in darkness, through the mines, the Elf wandered in his thoughts in the hope to forget where he was. His mind riverted once again to the only thoughts that brought him any joy whatsoever, to his beloved Willow."Well being trapped in the depths of hell is nothing compared to not having Willow. Oh how I would wander through ten thousand caves just to see her smile again." To one this would seem like an exageration, but in Legolas' heart, he truly meant it. He would do **anything** just to feel her presence. His fingers ached at the thought of stroking her hair, touching her face. His lips burned, urged to feel hers against his. Everyday was for him an eternal struggle, it was worse that any burden he ever suffered through. Not even all the years of malice and unkindliness his father had bestowed upon him would equal the pain he felt in his heart. He would rather feel physical pain than the residue of the cowardly tortuous acte his father committed.

As Legolas raced out of Khazad-Dûm, thousands of thoughts twirled in his mind. The Balrog, one of the very few things that terrified the Elf, had crept from the shadow and had taken away his dear friend Mithrandir. As the Fellowship reached the other side of Moria, the Elf prince stared in disbelief, helplessly hoping that somehow Gandalf the Grey would be following. He did not.

Mithrandir. Legolas could not believe he was truly gone. He did his best to hide his grief and show strength to help the others cope, especially the hobbits, they were particularly fragile. He glared at those grieving, he could hear Aragorn ordering everyone about, comanding the Prince and Boromir to help the hobbits to their feet.

"Give them a moment!" Had retorted Boromir, his voice grief-stricken and shaky. Legolas silently aggreed with him. Just a moment that's all they need. Aragorn's voice was stern, his sorrow well hidden.

"We cannot stay here."

With a sweeping glance, over the scene before him, Legolas could see far beyond them the Golden Wood. A surge of relief-filled comfort ran through his body.

"Lothlórien! Lothlórien! he cried

"We must make for Lothlórien." Agreed the Ranger.

Momentarily forgetting the recent tragedy, Legolas enthusiastically let the way towards a land he had not set foot in, in well over one thousand years. To the others, he simply seemed a little more than anxious to arrive.

As they headed for Lórien, the Fellowship could barely keep up with Legolas, who had found new strength that sent him surging through. Once they penetrated the Golden Wood, a sudden sense of peace surrounded them, all was silent safe for the wind whispering words of wisdom.

However most of the Fellowship felt uneasy in the woods, save for Aragorn and Legolas, who allowed the power of the Lórien Elves to seep through them.

"He said dwarfs breath so loud they could have shot them in the dark." Bemused, Legolas looked at the insulted dwarf, who grumble some inaudible nonsense.

Haldir turned his angry eyes away from Gimli and glared at the unusual formation of individuals, keeping his stare onto his kin. "Come, the Lady is waiting." He said and lead them through the forest, Legolas walking silently besides him.

"Long has it been since you have passed in these woods, young prince." He spoke tp Legolas, in Quenya, the exquisite tongue of the High Elves.

"Yes, it has. Long have I desired to return. It is very surreal." Safe for the other Elves and Aragorn, who was fluent in Elvish, no one understood the conversation between the two friends. "Being so close, I do not know how to react. It has been so long."

"Do not worry my young friend, in time you shall find yourself again. Your presence here is a relief for I fear the worst for our little one."

"Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while." The Fellowship stood before the great Lord and Lady of the Lothlórien

Celeborn had just finished welcoming them, when Galadriel spoke one final word that no one could comprehend except for one. "What your heart desires still remains. You know where to go. Please hurry for time is slipping away."

After she finished her words, Legolas heard the Lord's voice in his mind. "It is good to see you again, Son of Thranduil. Long have we awaited your return. Her spirit has weakened, her soul is breaking."Vaguely confused by the Lady's elusive words, the Fellowship left the Hall, stunned and amazed by the Lord and Lady's glorious presence. Haldir let them down the great flet towards their camping grounds where they were to stay.

They passed before the Garden of Earthy Delights, the place where Legolas had spent many a night with his beloved Willow. His heart sank as he noticed how it had grown dark and uninviting over the past millenia.

Gimli looked at Legolas in amazement. "That Lady Galadriel was something truly impressive." The Prince did not acknowledge the dwarf's attempt at conversation.

"I don't suppose you know what she meant by what we desire, do you?" Pippin glared at the Elf, hoping to get him to speak. He looked at Gimli and shrugged.

"Legolas? Are you well?" Asked Gimli, his voice sounding a little more concerned.

Legolas did not hear the dwarf's words, he was saddened by the Garden's darkened state. Once it was a beautiful garden of delight, filled with the sound of laughter. Now it was a desolate lonely place, mourning the loss of a loved one.

As the Elf peered into the garden a warm breeze surrounded him. Suddenly he heard a faint voice calling out to, him. So faint a voice he could barely hear it, surely the others noticed nothing. The wind spoke to him in a voice he had not heard in one thousand years."Legolas... come ... to ... me..."

Well I hope that wasn't too bad. I hope you enjoyed it! And please drop me a line to let me know what you think, I could sure use your input!

Ciao,

Karina :)


	4. Beautiful Midnight

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note : Hi guys! Sorry for the delay (again!) I know I usually update on Thursdays… Oh well…

To TreeHugger, My faithful reviewer: Thank you thank you and thank you! You'll be finding out soon if it really is "A Sort of Homecoming" for our ol' pal Legolas… I got the phrase "It is very surreal" from Daniel Jones, Savage Garden's ex guitar/piano player, he said that in an interview so many years ago, the idea stayed stuck in my head… I'm glad you licked the snowball fight, so did I! It was fun to write.

Just a quick note, before I post the next chapter for this story I'm going to finish _Ghost of a Memory_… It is only supposed to be 2 chapters so I'm going to finish it before I continue on with _The Space Between_ sorry for the incovinience. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for this, most likely less than two weeks… I hope…. Well have patience! Please?

RED ALERT! Extreme mushiness ahead! If you don't like extra sappy smushy sorta romantic stuff, then you won't like this chapter… sorry

Well I don't really know what else to write, except, here's the story I hope you like it and please if there's a way to make it better, let me know!

Thank you and enjoy!

****

Hi! I've made some changes to this chapter to make it a little better. The changes run pretty much through the entire chapter. Oh well I hope it's an improvement! Ciao!

Chapter Three

**Beautiful Midnight**

Without any further ado Legolas bolted from where the Fellowship stood and ran towards the great _talan_ where lived the High Elves.

"Legolas!" yelled Gimli as he realized the Elf had run off unexpectedly.

"Aragorn!" screamed a confused Pippin, "Legolas just ran off, over that way." He pointed in the direction the Elf had fled.

"Follow him," Aragorn ordered. He glanced to Haldir.

"You know where he goes?" he asked in Sindarin.

"Yes, his return was highly anticipated," replied the Elf in the same tongue.

"Of course! I should have known!" Aragorn followed the rest, who had begun their pursuit of the unpredictable Elf.

Legolas ran for his life, he did not care if he was being pursued. He could not wait any longer, it had been so long. As reached the courtyard he had not seen in ages, he slowed down to catch his breath. A chill raced through his entire body from the tips of his hair to all of his extremities. As he started walking towards he knew not where, Legolas realized his legs had turned to jelly. He stopped dead in his tracks as he arrived in a small courtyard leading towards the Lord and Lady's sleeping chambers. He staggered forward, quietly hiding behind the luscious asphodel and rose bushes surrounding the small entourage.

Staring at the being quietly sitting down turned his brain to mush and his heart and stomach were liquified and crept right down to his toes. He never realised he would be so nervous upon entering that one moment he had so desperately anticipated. He could not believe what was before his eyes. She was just as beautiful as the last time his eyes saw her.

His beloved, the one he so dearly cherished was there before him, writing on some parchement. There was not a sound safe for the soft scratching of the quill against the grain of the parchment and the occasional tinkle of the pen dipped in the inkwell. The calming scent of chamomile and lavender filled the air as suddenly Willow stopped writing and set her quill on the small bench. She looked up around her.

Legolas forced himself to breath normally as he slowly felt eyes come upon him, though he was thouroughly concealed by the plants. Laiellah's eyes squinted beautifully as she glanced around her, sensing a disturbance in the serenity around her. Legolas breathed in the sight of her with her simple pale blue gown and her dark locks pinned back with only a few treacherous strands of hair constantly falling back in her face in a way that make the prince's knees nearly give in to the fluttery feeling in his heart.

Pushing back the fallen strands behind her ear, Willow returned her eyes to the discarted parchement and picked up the quill to resume her writing. Long she glanced at it and sighed deeply.

"You may as well come out," she said without taking her eyes away from her letter, "It has been a long time Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas' heart stopped. That voice! That beautiful angelic voice that has been silent to him for so long danced in his ears. Slowly and fearfully, he came out of his hiding space, too afraid that if he came too close too fast, his beloved Willow would disappear from his grasp forever. No, that couldn't happen, he had waited too long for this moment. So many times did he imagine it in his mind, so many times he had dreamed up this reunion again and again. It couldn't just disappear before his very eyes, he would not let that happen, never again. Before he knew it, he was standing before her, her back to his face, his hands trembling slightly. His heart was racing, he could not remember ever feeling so nervous before.

"Too long," he breathed calmly. All too slowly Willow turned around, violet eyes meeting glistening violet ones. He came up to her them, his still quaking hands lightly touching her face to make certain that she was indeed real and not some cruel figment of his imagination. His hands brushed alongside her face and down her chin and he gently passed his thumb against her lips. Legolas drew his face closer to hers, drinking in the scent of her. Before his lips brushed her skin he pulled away, a shiver running down his spine. He was afraid to touch her; he didn't want to lose her. The fear of seeing her disappear if he touched her too long came to him once more. All this time, Willow kept her eyes closed as Legolas finally, yet gently, claimed her lips, his hands resting around her slender neck and they kissed softly relishing in the sweet essence they had been deprived of far too long.

Legolas pulled back from their millennia-long kiss and he looked down to Willow. She smiled that sweet innocent smile of hers and slowly opened her eyes. "I never thought this day would ever come," Legolas said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "It is though as if it is all a dream."

"If it is so, I would wish to never wake. Do not let go, ever," she said, burying her head in his neck, holding onto him for dear life. The reunited lovers stood there, holding each other for the longest time, tears flowing quietly down their face.

Aragorn and the others arrived not long after, though they had slowed and crept up quietly as to not disturb the scene unraveling itself before them. They too, slowed themselves and entered the room. Silently, they waited for the Elf to act, not certain what to expect. Most of them had no clue as to what was going on. Legolas was so concentrated on his actions he did not hear his friends behind him. In truth he did not care, all that mattered was that he was again reunited with the one he loved. All were touched by these tender moments, save for Gimli who couldn't help but roll his eyes, so unnacustomed he was to such sweetness and grace. They needed no explanation, this was the Elf, Legolas had been longing for at the Fort.

Keeping his eyes on the pair of Elves, Pippin whispered in Merry's ear. "Those two know each other, don't they?"

Merry never gave his cousin the pleasure of an answer, he only stared at him with dark eyes saying, "What do you think? You fool of a Took!"

Willow peered deeply into her Prince's eyes. There she felt a rather strange sensation. At first it was overwhelming, then it became clearer. She could see into his very soul, all his life was revealed to her.

"And so it is true," she concluded sadly, lowering her gaze. "Mithrandir is gone."

Legolas was surprised, yet he gave it no attention. "Yes, he is." His voice was sad, as thoughts of those moments resurfaced.

Willow's eyes floated around the courtyard and stopped at the entrance. "It would appear we have been spied on," she said keeping her eyes on the intruders.

Then did Legolas notice the Long Forgotten Fellowship that stood nearby. He realized then that the Fellowship had witnessed their entire reunion. The Prince straitened himself and brushed his cloak. Willow could not help but noticed his face blushing slightly, though it was barely noticeable to those around them. However, she noticed that Aragorn had witnessed the Elf's reaction and did his best to hid his laugh. Legolas took Willow's hand and together they came closer to the company.

"Come I shall introduce you," he whispered in her ear. Holding her hand, Legolas led his beloved to the Fellowship. He would now show them, who was the mysterious object of his undying affection.

"I would like to introduce to you, Laiellah Tasarinien of Lórien."

He spoke to the Fellowship in a more official tone, all the while attempting to cover his emotions, which was a little too late. Seven heads nodded as Willow slightly curtsied. Legolas coughed uncomfortably and began introducing the remaining members of the Fellowship.

Legolas spoke graciously to every member. First up was Boromir. "I present Boromir, Thane and son of the Steward of Gondor," he said as Boromir inclined his head as did Willow. After Boromir was a friendly familiar face smiling knowingly at them. "Of course you know Aragorn."

Willow smiled, "Of course, how have you been Estel? It has been a little while since our last encounter."

Aragorn nodded, "Yes it has. I must say there have been quite a few changes since then. I can see the same goes for you. Pleased I am to see you have found your lost Elf."

Willow smiled radiantly. "Yes, thank you."

Legolas then presented Willow to Sam, Merry and Pippin who had their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped. The Prince noticed Pippin mouthing the word 'wow' to Merry.

When it came time to present Gimli, Legolas seemed a little uncomfortable, he wasn't certain how to speak, therefore he did so as politely as he could. He was still irritated by the dwarf but at this time he was to over the moon to be rude or angry with anyone, even his sworn enemy.

Willow slightly taken aback. "A dwarf? From the Erebor? How interesting." Bemused she glanced from the dwarf to Legolas, then back to the dwarf. "How very interesting. Nonetheless, please accept my most gracious welcome to Lothlórien," she said bowing before the stout fellow.

At last it was Frodo, all through the introductions, he had kept his gaze on the Elf, a vague of familiarity overcoming him.

"Finally, may I present Laiella Tasarinien, Master F–"

"Frodo Baggins," Willow finished his sentence. She eyed the hobbit wondrously. "Yes, I can see you have been through much toil, all of you," she said glancing at everyone before her. She returned her gaze to the hobbit. "You have shown an incredible amount of courage my young friend."

Frodo was dazed. "Willow Tree." He said her name in Westron.

Willow smiled at him. "Yes, I can see you understand Quenya, the tongue of the High Elves."

He nodded. "I feel as though we have met before."

"But how can that be? Willow was not in Rivendell with us and to my knowledge you have never been to the Shire," Legolas interrupted.

"He is right," his beloved agreed.

"The Elf of my dreams," whispered Frodo.

Legolas looked at the hobbit crossly. "What?"

The others looked from the two Elves to the hobbit, confusion showing in their eyes.

Frodo continued, speaking in half whisper. "In my dreams, I could have sworn I have seen your face before." Legolas seemed to be slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I have seen you in my thoughts. I felt you coming to us. And now you are here, and you carry something hideous with you," she said speaking of the hobbit's heavy burden, a light little golden ring who belongs to the most evil creature in all of Middle Earth. "Make sure it does not see itself out of your grasp, the results would more than disastrous, especially here."

Willow looked at everyone at once and smiled. "It is late and you come from a long and tiresome journey. Rest tonight and be merry."

Pippin gave his cousin a poke in the arm, only to be rewarded with a shove.

"Perhaps in the morrow all shall seem clearer." All agreed and followed Haldir, who had only just arrived. Willow held on to Legolas' tunic as if to prevent him from escaping, although there was no doubt to anyone he had not planned on going anywhere. Aragorn grasped Willow's arm and smiled again. "It is good to see you," he said sincerely.

Willow smiled back. "And you, nin mellon. Please tell me, how fares the Lady Evenstar?"

"She is well," he said, yet Willow detected a slight resentment in his statement as though things were not as perfect as he wished them to be, "she sends her regards."

After everyone had left, Willow gathered her parchment, ink and quill and pulled Legolas towards the Galadhrim living area. They entered Willow's chamber and as she closed the door and smiled as Legolas pressed his hand on her shoulder. Setting her writing tools on her desk, Willow turned swiftly and ran to Legolas as he swept her into his arms allowing her feet to leave the ground as he spun her round allowing her robes to flow gracefully about, the both of them laughing excitedly. Legolas set her down, drinking in the feel of each other's embrace. He brushed a hand at her temple allowing his fingers to cup her chin and raise it to his lips.

"I have missed you so," the Prince breathed just before pressing his lips to hers. They kissed until they ran out of breath.

Legolas pulled away a slightly annoyed look on his face. "What was all that with Frodo? A bit more and I was beginning to feel jealous. I thought for a moment he was attempting to make a pass at you."

Willow laughed. "What do you mean? Think nothing of it! I knew of Frodo since long before he began his journey out of Bag End. It is quite difficult to explain. I believe I might have spoken to him in his dreams."

Legolas listened, a serious look on his face. "Oh. And why, would you please tell me, did you not speak to me in my dreams?" he tried to sound serious and angry but only managed to imitate the serious and angry tone of a little child.

Willow laughed again. "Oh Legolas sometimes you just amuse me! I could speak to you in your dreams if you like."

Realising how he sounded, Legolas laughed. "You are right! It is just that, well... I love you, and not being able to see you, or speak to you, or listen to your voice for the last thousand years has brought nothing but pain and misery."

"I cannot begin to tell how much my heart has ached for you," she said, her delicate fingers running through his blond hair.

"The same goes for me. Not a day passed without missing you. Even the stars longed for you as I did. They did not shine as brightly, surely they felt our sorrow and mourned with us."

Willow nodded. "Yes of that I am certain." Her head was resting against his shoulder as he rocked her, his arms wrapped around hers, his eyes closed.

After a long moment of silence, he was about to fall asleep when Willow looked up to him and smiled wryly. "A dwarf," she laughed, "I can see that a new day comes when a dwarf enters Lórien."

"What does that mean?" asked the Prince somewhat apprehensively and disappointed that his beloved broke a moment of serene happiness.

"Oh, just that you hate dwarves passionately. Do I sense a change of heart from you?"

Legolas cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps."

Legolas felt his gaze become heavy and his head cloud up, all his past excited and sudden energy was quickly drained from him. He yawned and his eyes became watery.

"I can see you are tiresome. You should rest before you... hurt... something." Amused, she motioned for him to her bed.

Legolas yawned again. "It has been a very long day. So much has happened..." His voice trailed off, and came back in broken sentences. "That dark evil cave... Fighting Orcs, trolls and Balrogs..."

Willow could not help herself. "Oh my!" Legolas continued on in his incomprenhesible babbling. "Running over broken bridges... saving Boromir from himself... losing Mithrandir... running to Lórien... It was a very busy day..."

"I know," she said knowingly.

Legolas stood up in full awareness. "How?"

Softly, Willow pulled the Prince onto her bed. "Well, I could tell, while searching inside your soul. I have seen all that has occured since you began this perilous journey."

Letting himself fall on the silk sheets, Legolas looked up at Willow childishly. "Really you can? How?"

"It is very complicated my Prince, all shall be explained in the morrow." Willow sat on the edge of her bed and felt a soundless thud. "Legolas?" She whispered. "Legolas?" She turned and saw that Legolas had in fact fallen asleep. He was slumped, his face buried in the silken sheets. Gently, Willow pushed Legolas under her covers and tucked him in. She sat there for a moment, stroking his hair, admiring him sleeping.

"Incredible!" she said to herself, "we have not seen each other in a thousand years and all you can think of doing if falling asleep on my bed! Well meleth nin, I missed you too." Quietly laughing to herself, she fell asleep, her head resting on Legolas' shoulder.

Hey guys! I have a new idea for a fanfic... I'll just give you the title I have in mind... "So I married an Axe Murderer (Dwarf girls are easy)" hehehehehe guess who's that's going to be about!


	5. A Beautiful Day

Author's note" Hi guys! Sorry for the delay… First there was the problem with then I got internet on cable installed and the net was down for a few days… and then more problems on Sorry.

Okies, hope you like what you read (I think I write that in every chapter… Oh well it's the truth!) And you know you can tell me what you think too! Euh I think that's pretty much it. Another most grateful thank you goes out to my most excellent friend and reviewer Tree Hugger! You should go read her stuff. It's awsome, and well, at least you can review her stuff, true its much, much better I agree…

Oh well there's more mushy stuff in here. But don't worry its almost over. I am getting towards some action you know. Really I am! Just not yet… but soon! Ciao!

The Space Between

Chapter Four

__

"You're on the road but you've got no destination. You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination. You live this town even if it doesn't ring true. You've been all over and it's been all over you It's a beautiful day! Don't let it get away! It's a beautiful day! Don't let it get away!" **(U2, Beautiful Day)**

A Beautiful Day

When Willow awoke the next morning the sun filtered in her room turning it to a golden yellow as it reflected on the nearly colourless walls hinted with light greens and silver. On the edge of the balcony she could hear a lark singing cheerfully about the new day. Two beautiful blue eyes staring lovingly at her greeted Willow.

In those eyes, Willow could see right through to their owner's very soul. In Legolas' eyes, she could see that they had waited an ocean of time to gaze upon her again. Those eyes carried so many memories, so many desires yet so much pain and anguish. Willow could see how much pain they suffered, that at one time they were empty, their joy and their spark vanished. But not any more, now the eyes before Willow held a vitality that would not be destroyed, not this time, not ever. The eyes truly are the windows to the soul.

"Oh! How I have missed those eyes!" She sighed.

"Good morning to you too, Sleepy Willow!" Leaning on his arm, his head resting in him palm, Legolas smiled ear to ear. "So long has it been since it really was a good morning."

"I could not agree more, my Prince." Willow took the time to soak in the wonderful warm feeling she felt as Legolas sat there stroking her dark golden locks, his gaze filled with adoration. His eyes went from her face, to her neck where sparkled a beautiful necklace.

"You still have it!" He exclaimed, touching the jewel, a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Yes. I have never taken it off." Answered Willow. "I have always remained hopeful that someday, the one who gave it me would return."

Legolas smiled. "And he has. And this time, there is nothing that will stop him."

Willow returned his smile. A sound caught her ear a few moments later. It was singing, a soft little voice was singing outside her room.

"I cannot remember the last time I heard a lark singing on my balcony."

Letting himself fall on the pillow and rolling closer to Willow, Legolas spoke. "Well maybe it knows that this room is filled a joy and radiance never before seen. When was the last time you felt joy in your heart?"

Willow thought for a moment, a long moment, to recollect the last time her heart was content. Finally after much thought she answered. "Many centuries ago, when a handsome young Elf Prince would come and visit a Lórien Elf from time to time."

"There!" Exclaimed Legolas, not ever thinking of the dark times he lived through the last millennia. "The lark never lived such happy days! Let us speak to it of our joy!"

Willow smiled and kissed her Prince. Wrapping himself in a silvery blue robe Legolas led himself out on the balcony to speak to his new friend, Larry the Lark. As he perched himself on the railing, Legolas noticed for the first time a Clematis climbing up the balcony. He picked one of the large purple flowers and brought it inside, grinning ear to ear.

Willow looked at him, sleepy eyed. "What did the Lark tell you?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Larry? Not much, I'm afraid. I did not get the chance to speak to him. Here." He showed her the large flower and nestled it next to her temple near the top of her ear. He backed away and, mimicking some great hairstylist, adjusted Willow's hair to welcome the flower.

"There." He finally said, satisfied.

Willow turned her head from side to side, twisting her shoulders, her hand showing off the flower. "Well how does it look?" She asked amused.

"Perfect"

They both began to laugh a happy content laughter, one that was not heard in that part of Lothlórien in a long, long time.

Lady Galadriel was on her way to the dining hall when she noticed her husband leaning against the wall, his ear stuck to a door, listening and smiling to himself.

"Celeborn! What in the Valar are you doing!" Obviously she spoke a little too loudly, for Celeborn winced his face and brought his index finger to his lips.

"Shh! Don't make any noise!" He whispered loudly.

Galadriel approached, curiosity shining in her voice. "Well what is it?" She whispered.

The Lord of Lórien motioned for her to come closer. Galadriel brought an ear to the door and listened. She could easily recognise Willow's voice and that of the Prince's. They were both laughing just as happy little children. She smiled, "Finally our little one is shining again."

Celeborn agreed. "Yes, it has been so long since laughter was heard. Especially from Laiella, or as young Prince Legolas always calls her, Willow. I am very please to see that the dark cloud hovering over her soul has dissipated."

Galadriel placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "I know, how we feared the worst, that the cloud would consume her life. Come let us leave those two to their own laughter. We do have other matters to attend to."

Slightly showing his disappointment, Celeborn gave in and followed his wife, not without once last glance at the elegantly carved oak door, were incessant laughter could be heard.

Legolas laughed until his lungs ached, he threw himself back on the bed and sighed like the content Elf that he was.

"Larry the Lark! Really Legolas you could have thought of a more hmm… Bird like name." Laughed Willow.

"Such as? I supposed you would have named him what?"

Willow frowned. "I do not know! How should I know?"

Legolas smirked. "Then why do you contradict me?" She shrugged again. The Prince only laughed harder. "I do not remember the last time I laughed so much."

"Me neither!" Said Willow as she landed next to Legolas, who turned to look at her. She smiled as a thought crossed her mind.

"Legolas, why were so reluctant to enter the Mines of Moria? Is not your father's kingdom entirely beneath the earth? From what you told me his Palace is a cave."

The Prince blushed slightly at this. She was right; his father's kingdom was in fact a cavern. He spoke reluctantly. "Well yes, it is. But, Moria is a **Dwarf Cave**! I cannot stand Dwarves, more so in a cave. It is the air, especially Moria! My father's Halls are nothing like it! Ours are grand and spacious, beautifully decorated, unlike Moria, which is small, dark, stuffy and now filled with fell creatures."

Willow smirked. "Very well then, if you say so. What of the Dwarrowdelf Hall? Was that not grand, spacious and beautifully decorated? Not to mention someone said it was a sure eye opener, was it not?"

It was the Prince's turn to shrug. "Well yes, but-"

Willow smiled most triumphantly. "Well then, why do you contradict me?"

Legolas shook his head discouragingly. " What am I to do with you? And how did you know? I suppose you 'saw' that in when you looked into my mind?"

"Well yes." The Prince sighed in despair. He glanced at his beloved and shook his head disapprovingly.

There was a silence for a moment or two. Legolas and Willow contemplate the quietness for a while. The Prince's mind wandered to the days when he would come to Lórien. He felt a certain sense of emptiness; something was amiss in his heart.

"Willow."

"Yes."

"I wish to see _Earthly Delights_."

Willow straitened herself. "Oh, it has been long abandoned since you last came. A lonely and desolate place it is now. But let us go there, maybe we can give it life once more."

Legolas grinned as an enthused Willow pulled him up. "Willow! Wait! Do you not think it would be best if we dressed first?"

Willow looked at herself then looked at Legolas and bursted into yet again more laughter. They were still dressed in there night clothing. "Of course! How foolish of me! I should have known that! Give me a moment, will you?" She said as she slapped her forehead.

"Of course, my love." Legolas answered with an elegant gesture of his arm outstretched towards the bathing room. He picked up some of his clothing and went in that direction until Willow stopped him.

"Wait! Melamin, let me get for you some new garments, these are old and filthy."

Legolas looked at Willow and smirked. "No, they are not so bad, I can still wear them if I brush off enough mud and Orc blood, not to mention all that dust and dried dwarf bones from Moria."

Willow shook her head. "You are hopeless at some times you know."

"No I do not know."

Willow cocked her eyebrow. "Perhaps it is best if you do not." With that and another laughing fit, they parted and clothed themselves.

A few moments later, Legolas and Willow crossed the courtyard leading from the bedchambers to the dinning hall them down towards the path that lead to the _Garden of Earthly Delights_.

The Elves heard the footsteps coming before the small hobbit voice spoke. "Hullo!"

Willow faced the hobbits and smiled warmly. "Hello to you Master Frodo and Master Peregrin." Legolas did not speak but simply nodded his head. "What brings you here?"

Frodo shrugged. "I was just looking around. It's very pretty hear." Pippin was unnaturally silent, still in awe from the night before.

"Yes it is. I am pleased you like it."

Frodo looked like he was about to say something, but Aragorn arrived and prevented the hesitating hobbit from speaking.

"How wonderful it is so see you both together!" He said as he approached.

Finally Legolas let himself be heard. "Believe us, it is more than wonderful." He said as he gazed into Willow's eyes.

Returning the gaze Legolas gave her, Willow spoke softly. "We have waited far too long for this time to come."

"A thousand years? Is that so?" Blurted the unusually silent Pippin.

Legolas' face turned slightly red as he gripped Willow's hand tighter. Willow sensed his anger flaring, but paid no attention to it.

"Well not quite, Master Peregrin," Her casual tone turned sad. "It has been 993 years, 9 months and 22 days that we have not cast our eyes upon each other." She lowered her eyes to the ground, a wave of sadness overwhelming her as those dreadful years resurfaced in her mind. Ever since she sensed Legolas' return she had not given them a second thought, that is until then.

"Oh" Was all Pippin could say, maybe one day he would learn to hold his tongue.

Willow sighed pushing away her sad thoughts. "Well what can we do for you, Estel?"

Aragorn smiled. "Oh, nothing really. I was passing by to say hello."

"Well hello then." Said Legolas a little too curtly. The hobbits must have sensed the Elf's unkindliness for they retired from the small formation of people.

Aragorn laughed. "I know, Legolas, young Peregrin can be quite a troublesome little hobbit."

"To say the least." Grumbled Legolas. "He has this way of getting under my skin and make me lose my temper."

Amused, Willow tried to calm her Elf. "Patience, Legolas. You must learn to be patient with the little ones, they do not have a fraction of you wisdom and experience."

Legolas turned around briskly. "I **am** patient!" He said impatiently.

Willow and Aragorn exchanged glances and laughed.

"Of course you are my love!"

"What is so funny?" It was obvious Legolas' patience was running even thinner, this only made Aragorn and Willow laugh harder.

"Oh never mind! With your stubbornness it is best to drop the subject, lest we stay here half a day arguing about it."

Legolas nodded. "Agreed!"

Seeing the fleeing glances in the Elves' eyes, Aragorn understood that it was his cue to leave. He sighed contently.

"Well I must be going! I told Boromir I would show him around. He seemed quite uneasy since we entered the Wood."

"Very well. We shall see you later." With a quick nod, Aragorn exited the area, leaving the two lovers alone.

"Where were we going before all of this nonsense?" Said Legolas with a sigh of relief.

__

"Earthly Delights." Willow smiled.

"Oh yes! Of course. Let us go hither then!"

Upon entering the small clearing leading towards the _Garden of Earthly Delights_, Legolas was once more reminded where he had not been in the pas millennia. There were no more lightly scented flowers enhancing the air, they had all wilted and died long ago. Even the trees were stooped low, mourning a loss.

"A shadow looms over this place." The Prince's voice was sad as he stepped in the garden and sit on the now darkened and gloomy pond they once cherished so dearly.

"Yes, I know not how, but yes a dark shadow of sorrow reposed here. The trees sing of sorrow and loss, their once light leaves turned dark. Nothing has survived. As you can see, all is lost."

Legolas appeared thoughtful for a moment, his hand resting under his chin with his index pressed against his jaw line. Finally a light up in his mind.

"You know what, Melamin?" He said as he grasped Willows hands and pulled her down next to him. "Maybe it is time for us to give this place life once more."

Willow's smile grew radiantly. "I believe this may be the best course of action! Let us give it life once more."

All throughout the day, Willow and Legolas toiled to help The Garden of Earthly Delights regain liveliness. With the help of a little elven magic and a few botanical lovers, new flowers were beginning to bloom and the trees stood up proudly celebrating the birth of a new life. Before the sun nearly came to its climax, the two lovers sat against each other, exhausted from the day's work.

"I never imagined I would be gardening, upon my return to Lothlórien." Legolas held Willow hand and rubbed off a little dirt left over.

"Who would have thought the Prince of Mirkwood would belittle himself, get dirty and plant a flower or two? Certainly not me."

"Nor I." Willow smirked and lightly pushed the Prince. "It is a blessing, Master Samwise was nearby."

"Yes, I would agree my Prince. He is a remarkable little hobbit." She rested her head on Legolas' shoulder and closed her eyes, fatigue racing up and down.

"Indeed, Little One, indeed."

Both Willow and Legolas gasped at the realisation that they were no longer alone.

"Lord Celeborn!" The Prince arose rather unceremoniously and bowed before the great Elf Lord.

Celeborn waved his hand in the air and laughed lightly. "Do not worry young Prince, I have not come with ill intent. In fact I have come to ask you to attend dinner with us tonight. It has been long since we have been graced by your presence." The Lord of Lórien gave Willow a small wink and carried on. "Galadriel and I thought it best that you join us."

Legolas inclined his head. "It is I who have been graced by coming all these years to this wonderful place. The honour and pleasure shall be all mine to cherish."

Celeborn gave the Prince a wicked grin. "Do not be so selfish, Little Princeling, the pleasure shall be ours as well. Do you not agree, Little One?"

Celeborn was amused by the 'Little Princeling'' s reaction to his new title. Legolas scowled lightly at hearing the title 'Little Princeling', he did not enjoy being reminded of his youth, especially in front of his friends.

It suddenly dawned on 'Little One' that she was being asked a question. "Oh! Why, yes of course my Lord. We shall also be inclined to cherish the honour **and **the pleasure."

"Very well then. I shall see you shortly. However, may I suggest, perhaps, a change of clothing before entering my great dining Hall?" Remarked the Elf Lord disdainfully amused at the sight of two dirty young Elves in love as he left the Garden. "I do not believe the Elf Lords would appreciate mud pie for dessert."

Willow turned to Legolas and commanded. "Well you heard the Lord! Go change your clothing, Gwaur Ellon!" (Filthy Elf)

The Prince shot his beloved a look of mock enragement. "I would not speak so my Lady. Looking the way you do, you remind me of a Dwarf!"

Willow mimicked the Legolas' enraged look. "Oh really?" She grinned evilly, a wicked plan forming in the back of her twisted mind. She had her hand behind her back, scooping up some dirt. "Well I supposed we shall see about that! _Little Princeling_!" Willow thrusted her hand in the air and released the dirt in Legolas' direction. As soon as the mud hit the Elf's face, Willow swiftly stood up and ran away laughing, all the while the Prince remained there, still in shock from this sudden attack.

"Willow!" He screamed more forcefully than his mock enraged comment. "This is not over! I'm not done with you!" He sprung from where he sat and chased the other Elf.

An hour later, Willow submerged from her chamber after marinating in a bath. Her satin gown was of a light silvery blue with long drooping sleeves. Her neck was graced by the necklace her love had given her so long ago. Her gown brought out the colour of her eyes and her eyes brought out the colour of her necklace. Willow's golden locks were brought up to have large curls dangling down to her neck, jewels sparkling in her hair.

Legolas met her on his way to the dining hall. He was utterly stunned when he saw his Willow.

"You look... amazing." He gasped.

Willow's eyes widened as she saw her Prince draw near. He was also dressed quite handsomely. His silver blue tunic and wide sleeved white undershirt brought out the blue of his eyes as they sparkled in the moonlight.

"As do you Melamin, as do you." She took the arm that was offered resting her head on the Prince's shoulder. Together they strode towards the dining Hall, both pair of eyes bubbling with passion silently sharing their love for one another.

"Oh! Now there is a sight to make one's eyes sore! An Excuse for an Elf and his Orc Princess!"

Legolas immediately released Willow from his embrace and faced the author of these spiteful words. He disdainfully breathed only one name, a hated name unworthy of slipping from the Prince's lips.

"Makowyl"

Was that a cliffie? Oh cool! I think it is….


	6. Evil wears a Mask of Virtue

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note: I am so glad to see that is up and running almost to sheer perfection! Hurray!

Many thanks go to Tree Hugger! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter and that it wasn't too mushy for your taste!

I don't know why I picked Larry the Lark, it was a joke at first and I was going to take it out, but I decided not to. Oh well, t'was more than silly I suppose…

So sorry for the delay, but now that nice enough to let me upload I might just work a bit faster!

So enough babbling here it is! Waving tiny little victory flag for no reason at all Oh well I hope its not too mushy or just plain badly written litterature (you will tell me, won't you?) Ok on with the story:)

Chapter Five

Evil wears a Mask of Virtue

"Is there something I can help you with Makowyl?" Asked Legolas through clenched teeth doing the best he could to contain his anger.

Makowyl smiled evilly. "Yes, of course, of course." He said wavering in hand in the air carelessly. "Would you please, you revolt me! I despise the both of you and I wish you both the worse in life."

Willow's face winced as she answered his evil advances. "What? I do not understand."

Makowyl twisted his face in mock sympathy. "Do not understand? Awe; allow me to spell it out for you. You see I have an intense disgust for fell creatures such as yourself! My quest is to destroy them in any way possible. Do not worry, it is something that gives me great pleasure."

Legolas stepped in front of Willow defensively. "Makowyl! You should leave this place; it would be unfortunate to have the Golden Wood unclean because of such foul words. Please leave." He said somewhat gently, his hand extended towards the path leading to the edge of the Wood.

"What do you mean, Little Princeling of Darkness? Go back to your dark evil Woods filled with fell creatures. That is where you truly belong among your kind, spiders wargs and Orcs! Of course don't forget to take your own Orc with you!"

"This is an outrage! You have no right speaking in such a manner towards Laiella." Legolas used Willow's real name; he only referred to her as Laiella when he was cross. Anger was crawling up his veins; his mask of serenity was slipping as his true angry self was about to be revealed. "Speak for yourself! You are no better! I will not take this! What is your problem with us?"

Makowyl laughed at the Prince's outrage. "My problem? Why it is you! O mighty Prince of Spiders! And you! You call yourself an Elf, but you are far too evil to grant yourself such a privileged name! To think this," He said pointing at Willow. "This Orc Witch is what your parents died for! What a waste, they should have killed you instead! Yet still your parents were just as you are now: fell, evil and unwanted! It was more than a wonderful thing to see them suffer and die. 'Tis but a shame you did not join them!"

Willow gasped as tears welled in her eyes. "You have no business being here!" She exclaimed from behind Legolas.

"And why is that? I have as much business being here as the Princess of Orcs herself!" Makowyl laughed. "Do act so innocently! You are far from innocent! Go back to Mordor where you belong, in the Dark Tower with the Dark Lord by your side! He is the only being of whom you are worthy. That is he and this Excuse-of-an-Elf-Prince! His father, the King should not have wasted the occasion to dispose of you when this presumptuous impudent arrogant Little Princeling returned! Obviously the King has taught you nothing since you are here again! Leave this place! You are not wanted! Both of you! Return to the darkness hence where you came from!" Makowyl was now shouting. It was certain he would attract someone's attention.

Willow could no longer help herself as tears fell down her cheeks. Legolas protectively wrapped his arms around her. He was about to open his mouth to lash out a long list of profanities, insults and curses, thus unveiling another occasion for Makowyl to exploit him.

"Enough!" A strong voice commanded from the hallways. It was very fortunate the voice intervened before Legolas exposed himself to further torment from the hateful Elf.

"Is there a problem here?" Said Lord Celeborn as he walked swiftly towards the group. "Makowyl? Would you care to explain?"

As quick as it was to light out a candle, Makowyl's expression changed from disdainful and swaggering to almost shamefaced. "No, My Lord. I was just leaving." He said bowing his head towards the Lord of Lórien.

Celeborn glared at the Elf scornfully. "I hope so, Makowyl. I would speak to you later this evening, before you leave these woods."

"Of course My Lord." He spoke in a most deceitful and hypocritical fashion; Legolas felled the urge to throw up. Right before taking his leave he gave Legolas once final glance and revealed a malignant smile. Legolas understood what it meant. _I got you! _Makowyl knew very well, as did Legolas, he got down deep under his skin.

"Guards!" Celeborn's impassive face revealed little of his feelings on the matter. Three guards entered the Hallway where awaited the foursome. "Please escort Lord Makowyl out my Realm."

The guard to whom he was speaking to bowed to Celeborn before he brought out his orders. Once Makowyl gone, the Lord of Doriath faced the shaken couple with saddened eyes. "What has transpired here?" He gently asked Legolas who held Willow as she wept.

"Makowyl... He... spoke cruel words towards Willow. It was uncalled for."

"I see." Were the only words the Lord said aloud. Although it was certain the Prince and Willow knew nothing of this, but Celeborn had heard most of their hateful exchange of words.

Legolas spoke again, his voice shaky. "It was... unsettling. I cannot understand what is the matter with him! It is the same situation as when I first came here. I remember what he told me! It was so horrible, his voice was full of spite. I thought he would kill me with his words."

"I know Young One, Makowyl is a problem. There is something with him, something that I cannot understand as of yet. All I know is, he is not to be trusted."

"Then why is he here!" Lamented Willow. "If he is so evil, than why was he granted access into these woods? Why was he not cast out?" Legolas hugged Willow tighter as her face fell into his shoulder.

Celeborn shook his head sadly. "He was, Little One, he was. I do not know why he has returned. I fear he is up to no good. You must avoid him at all costs, I fear the next time you confront him, it will be more than just words he intends on sharing."

"I understand." As he listened to the Lord, Legolas stroked Willow back soothingly. After a few moments given to compose themselves, Celeborn invited the two to join him in the dining Hall.

"I know it shall not be easy, but try to not let this incident spoil your evening." Legolas nodded and released Willow. Together the three made their way into the dining Hall, all the while attempting to clear their minds of what had recently occurred.

The Vast and spacious Dining Hall was elegantly decorated with its lightly coloured stained glass ceiling, white silvery walls and brushed pewter tables covered with lace cloths and chairs. Lord Celeborn joined his wife who was waiting for him. Hands clasped, the Lord and Lady entered the Hall filled with Elves. They were welcomed with the gasps of amazement they received every time they entered a hall together. Legolas and Willow followed silently behind. Celeborn sat at the head of the stretched table, while Galadriel made her way to the other end. Willow and Legolas sat on either side of the Lord of Lórien, who stood up, glass in hand waiting for the clamour to quiet down.

"On this evening there is much that has come to pass, some pleasant and some foul. All of Lórien shares the grief for the loss of Mithrandir and all are aware of what evil lurks in these current times. Yet tonight, we also have some cause for merriment since we have here with us a friend whom we believe lost. Let us be merry and welcome Prince Legolas Greenleaf, who has returned to us after a prolonged absence!" Celeborn spoke solemnly. There was a renewed roar of approuvements in the Hall as the Lord turned to Legolas.

"Prince of Mirkwood, we welcome you into our Realm once again! May your presence shine in these Woods for many times to come."

Legolas was in awe. He knew he was always welcomed in Lórien and he possessed the Lord and Lady's favour, but he had not imagined that the entire Lords of Lothlórien esteemed his presence. He glanced at Willow who was grinning. Yes, it felt wondrous to be here again.

Soon there was a hush in the Hall and the festivities had commenced. The Elves were mingling, silverware was clinging and wine was being poured. Willow filled a pewter goblet with dark red wine. She handed to Legolas who seemed lightly puzzled.

"What is this?" He inquired.

"Elvish wine, what else? It is a new variety. Taste." She commanded softly, forgetting the evening's past dreadful incident.

Legolas brought the glass to his lips and drank in the dark velvety substance. As the wine slid gracefully down his throat Legolas commented on the effect it brought forth.

"Very nice, very soft. I feel a sense of warmth and velvet as it slides down my throat. And the taste! I find a slight hint of cherry, yet I can tell it has been aged well. Black Current wine?"

"Yes. Aged perfectly in cherry oak casks."

Legolas smiled contently as he took another sip. "Wonderful!"

"I thought you would enjoy it."

Legolas nodded in approval as he lifted the glass to bring it to his lips once more.

The evening was beginning to drag on for Willow. Legolas was deep in conversation with Lord Celeborn and another Elf Lord while Haldir had left long ago to begin his watch. She sighed as she sat at the table, palm under her chin looking rather morose and plainly bored. The thought of Makowyl and his brutal words drifted back into her mind._ Your parents were just as you are now: fell, evil and unwanted! It was more than a wonderful thing to see them suffer and die. 'Tis but a shame you did not join them!_

Willow felt a rush of tears coming on. While listening to the Elf Lord, Legolas glanced at Willow, she seemed sulky. He caught her gaze and mouthed. "Are you well?" The dark glare he received as an answer told him something was wrong. Politely taking his leave, he excused himself from the two Elf Lords and invited Willow to leave the Dining Hall. She accepted at once.

As soon as they entered Legolas' room the Prince asked. "What it is, Willow? Is there something wrong?"

Willow feigned not understanding. "What? No, nothing is wrong. Is there something wrong with you?"

The Prince shook his head. "No, but I am certain there is something troubling you. Do not hide from me Willow. Please? Talk to me!"

"I was thinking. All this, all these years we have spent in suffering, away from each other, if it weren't for your Father, we would never have known such unmerciful times."

Legolas' mouth gaped. "What are you saying?"

"Makowyl was right! This is what your Father wanted, isn't it? He is a cruel, fell, evil being who cares nothing for others! He only enjoys tormenting anything that is unfortunate to be near him! Oh how I despise him! How I wish he would suffer and die!"

"Willow! How dare you speak of my Father that way! Who gave you the right to curse him so!" Legolas spat angrily. He could not believe she was saying those words. He would have understood if Makowyl were speaking them but not Willow!

Willow snorted. "Why are you defending him! He has caused you naught but pain and anguish! He deserves not your compassion! He deserves your scorn, your hatred and your wrath!" I hate him and I wish him dead! If I were in Mirkwood I would kill him myself!"

All the anger Legolas had managed to contain in the confrontation with Makowyl was no longer contained. "I am not hearing these words! Do you know what could happen if you have spoken these words in Mirkwood? You would be imprisoned and most likely executed or exiled for treason!"

Willow mocked the Prince. "Of course leave it to Thranduil to kill or shun his own kind!"

For a brief moment, Legolas caught a glimpse of Willow's eyes. He was frightened to see all the rage they held. Surprisingly enough, Legolas' fury was still contained. He had believed it released but he was able to take control of himself. "Willow! I don't know what has come over you! You are not yourself. I do not see it wise to continue this." He had spoken sternly, not wanting to further aggravate the situation.

Realising just what she was saying, Willow stopped suddenly and sat down on Legolas' bed. "No, I don't know what came over me." She spoke with such a tiny little, voice. It became quiet and demure almost as suddenly as it was loud and angry just a few moments ago. "I can't believe what I just said. How can I say that?"

Sadness filled Legolas face as he noticed the startling change in his beloved. He stiffened fearing she would again burst out before him again. With a glance in Willow's face, he noticed her eyes were red and regret was written all over her face. His gaze softened as he sat down next to her.

She spoke weakly. "I must apologize for what I said. Oh Legolas! I am so sorry! How could you ever forgive me? I am so sorry, I do not know what has come over me!"

The Prince gathered his little Willow into his arms and hushed into her hear. "It is alright, you were not yourself." He gently rocked her back and forth. After a moment, he guided her outside on his balcony where they sat huddled together as the stars above them shined brightly, celebrating their reunion.

"I understand why you have spoken these words. At one time I thought them myself." Stated Legolas after a moment of reflection. Willow looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes.

"But you know, my Father is not all that evil."

Willow began to protest. "But what of all he has done to you? All of your suffering at his hands?"

Legolas raised his palm. "Wait, you do not understand. Please allow me to clarify." Willow nodded.

"My Father, well, I know he loves me as I love him. We have never spoken these words to one another, but I can feel that he loves me."

"Are you saying your father never told you he loved you? How can a father never tell his son he loves him? Does he not hold any affection for you?"

"Yes, but you must understand, he had not had an easy life. Many millennias before I was born he was a captive in the Dark Tower, he seldom speaks of these times, but I do recall him speaking of it with my mother. It is not an event he dwells on. A few years before I was born, his father died at the battle against the Dark Lord. Then my mother died, a moment that crushed him. It was he who had received the most grief at this passing, more than the three of us I assure you. And to make matters worse, Orcs killed Endaren, my brother. So you see, Willow, it is not easy for my father to show his feelings. With all these painful moments he endured during his lifetime, it is no question why he is what he is. I do not blame him for it, anymore. On some occasions, I feel sorry for him."

Legolas spoke gently as Willow listened to him.

"You know there are some times where I can recall the times I spent with my father, when I was very young. He was a kind and gentle father, especially in our earliest years, before mother died. We always thought she brought out the best out of him. Since she died, Naneth was no longer there to bring the best of him, so we were left with the Thranduil we all know today. You see, Melamin, with all the loved ones my Father lost over the course of his lifetime, he began to withdraw his love from us and place it into things he cannot lose. That is why his love for jewels and riches is so strong. He has put his love in material things. He believes at least, they shall not be taken away from his so easily."

Willow sniffled. "I am regretful, Legolas. I wish you could forgive me."

The Prince smiled. "Of course I do. I could not imagine being in disagreement with you. As I have said, I felt just as you do! Despite the tragic life of my Father, I still bear great anger towards him. There are certain things I hold responsible for. These past thousand years are, he is to blame. For that you are right and for that I shall never find the will to forgive him. There are some things that are a betrayal beyond words and forgiveness."

The last words were spoken with a tone of finality in them. Regretfully, the Prince no longer held hope as to find forgiveness in his heart. A silence was upon them. Neither spoke for quite a few moments. After a while a fair sound was in the air. It was all around them. Singing. Both knew what this singing was and why.

"A lament for Mithrandir." Said the Prince sullenly.

"Yes." Replied Willow. "Do you wish to join them?"

Legolas shook his head, his eyes glazy as the memories of Moria were rekindled in his heart. "No, it is not yet time for song for me. I have not even wept for him."

Willow brushed a stray strand of hair. "Maybe you should, it would do you much good."

"I know, yet now is not the time. Please, let us not speak of this for my heart aches."

Again silence was upon them. This time, it was a respectful silence in honour of the Grey Pilgrim. They did not speak until the Elves had finished their laments for the evening. Both knew very well it was only the beginning and more laments were to come for the evenings to come. Legolas had a feeling he would need to explain to the hobbits and the dwarf the meaning of these. He cringed at the very thought of having to face his feelings prematurely. As the singing died down and Lórien was again silent, Willow turned to Legolas in an attempt to rouse the Prince from his silent sorrow.

"Why did Makowyl speak of spiders?" The words fell off her lips so innocently, Legolas would have thought he was speaking to a child. Again he brought out his storyteller voice.

"Well, over the past Millennias, Mirkwood has fallen deeper into shadow and darkness. At first, not long after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Orcs began to raid our Woods again. Then about a century after, what happened between us, most of the forest was invaded by giant horrible spiders."

Willow's eyes widened in horror at the very thought of spiders lurking in every dark corner of these once beautiful woods.

Noticing Willow's unease, Legolas smiled. " Oh yes! And they are horrible too! Evil dark spiders with sharp fangs and claws and hairy legs and they crawl around the kingdom and don't you get caught in their web or else-"

Willow clamped her hands to her ears and shut her eyes. "Enough, enough!" She cried.

Legolas laughed. "I only tease, Melamin." He said as he brought her hands away from her ears. "I know, it is horrible! Many Elves died or were injured because of these horrible beasts. After the spiders, I know, yes there is more, wargs and wolves began to haunt our Woods. And the dark tower of Dol Guldur, has been stirring ever since."

Willow hugged Legolas as if she attempted to protect him from surrounding creatures waiting to harm him. "But this is much ill news! I feared for your life when you told me of Orcs attacking your Woods. And now all of a sudden, spiders and wargs and wolves. Oh my!"

Legolas laughed lightly. "Well not all of a sudden. All these fell creatures always lived in Mirkwood, but they were always near Dol Guldur and the Eastern side of the forest, it is only in the past millennia they have begun to bother the Wood Elves."

"Still horrible." Whined Willow.

"Look how the stars shine brightly!" He said in the hopes to change the topic of conversation. He and Willow wanted to put what was said behind them for good.

She smiled through her tears. "Yes. Do you remember the first time we watched the stars together?"

"Yes, we remained awake all through the night, talking. How I reminisce of those days. I wish nothing had changed."

"As do I, Melamin, as do I." Willow rested her head on Legolas' shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They spent the night watching the stars, talking until the sun came up. Just as the elder days, when they did not carry the cares they now possessed.

For the time the Fellowship stayed in Lothlórien, Legolas was barely seen without his beloved Willow. However, as strange as it may seem to all who know of Middle Earth and its history, Gimli, son of Glóin a dwarf lord of the Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, was often seen with the Elven lovers. They no longer look upon each other with disdainful eyes, but slowly they gained the possibility to stand one another, a growing friendship was sprouting between the two. One that would knock down barriers and set a new ground for the time to come. Our dears friends had stepped on a new path, and they were more than willing to walk it.


	7. The Beautiful Goodbye

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note : Hello! Ok, I've decided to post this a bit earlier that I expected, I figured it takes me too long to update and this chapter was all done anyways so why make you wait even longer?

Alright, many many thanks to TreeHugger for your always kind reviews : ) Yes Makowyl's evil and well can Celeborn and Galadriel help him? I don't know… Yup he's a creep… I tried to make him as evil as possible, did it work?

So here it is, chapter six. I hope you like it well don't worry I said this was a sort of action/adventure fic, the action's coming soon… next chapter probably, that's when I'll finally get to the point (or start to…) Ciao!

Chapter Six

The Beautiful Goodbye

It was raining in Lórien, raining enough to depress even the most cheerful soul. Willow was lying on her bed, face in her hands staring at the rain falling down on the railing, her feet dangling off the edge. It was clear her mind was pondering something, for she bore a gloomy expression as she studied each droplet of rain falling from the skies above and hitting the ground.

"Now there's someone who seems miserable." Willow slightly jumped at the sudden intrusion in her chamber. Her glance swept across the room to face the friendly intruder at the threshold.

"Oh hello Haldir." She said sullenly as he gaze returned to the downfall.

Haldir silently invited himself in and sat next to his friend. "Now what is wrong? Are you so disconsolate because it rains? I know it is not the merriest of days, the sky is grey, there are clouds looming above us and it is hardly cause for mirth. Yet somehow I doubt the rain is the cause for your mournfulness."

Willow took her eyes away from the balcony and stared at the Elf. She shook her head with a frown. "You know they are leaving very soon, Lady Galadriel says it shall be in the morrow. "

Haldir thought for a moment. "Willow, did you truly believe they would remain here, in Lórien forever?

She sighed unhappily. "No, I do not know! I do not know what to believe. I was hoping never to see the dawn of the day they would depart."

"Then why are you here? Why are you not with the Prince and his new friend." The guardian of Lórien scowled at the thought of a Dwarf and an Elf to be friends. "Curious friends the Prince chooses."

Willow smiled "Are you criticising his choice of associations?" She asked, an eyebrow arched.

Haldir spoke sheepishly. "Well, no, I do not. Yet he is a Dwarf! Willow! A Dwarf! Can you imagine that!"

"Well Haldir, I suppose you would prefer the Prince befriending an Orc!"

He winced at the sound of an Elf and an Orc as friends, and he thought it was ridiculous of a Dwarf and an Elf! "Now Willow I never said that! You know very well how I respect Legolas!"

"Nevertheless. It would be a sight to see, do you not agree?" Willow's smile was wicked.

Haldir laughed. "Yes I do! However... Better him than me!" They both laughed at the concept.

"Well now Nin Mellon, I can see your frown has disappeared. Care to join me?" Said Haldir as he held out his hand.

This certainly wasn't the Haldir that was known in Lórien. To most inhabitants he was an arrogant, sceptical Elf, always questioning others. Somehow Willow had the habit of bringing out the best in most people.

"Very well. Where are we to go? If you have not noticed, it is raining outside."

Haldir looked at Willow with a smirk upon his lips. "You don't say! Really Willow has any one ever told you, you have a talent for pointing out the obvious?"

Willow shook her head. "No, not recently."

He laughed and the friends went out into the Hallways. "Well it seems now that the rain is slowly quieting down. We may yet to see the light of day. Now where are those friends of yours?"

"I know not. Maybe someplace dry."

"Yes that would be logical."

"Logical indeed. Tell me Haldir, if you knew of something, something awful, but there was no way for you to know it was true, would you speak of it?"

Haldir sighed as if thinking for a moment. It would not be unlike Willow to suddenly change a topic of conversation from something comical to something rather unpleasant. He always knew her to be erratic and spontaneous.

"I suppose it depends on what is this something and who it may concern. Willow are you trying to say something?"

"I don't know." Willow's response was almost frightful.

"You confuse me at times you know?"

"Sometimes I confuse myself."

"Very well, I suggest if we are to find the Prince and his friends, the best place to start at would be-"

"Haldir! If you would please come with me! Your presence is requested with the Lord and myself" Lórien's guardian was interrupted by Lady Galadriel.

"Yes of course my Lady." He said graciously bowing before the Lady of Light. He turned to Willow "I trust you are capable of finding your friends."

"Of course Haldir. You were most helpful I thank you." In a ridiculous gesture, she bowed graciously, a smirk dressing her face.

"Oh go away!" Laughed the guard as he went forth with the Lady Galadriel.

Thinking of what the Lady could have possibly planned for the Fellowship, Willow drifted among the tall Mallorns, the rain barely falling above a whisper. She had a feeling, since it was a dangerous journey, the Lord and Lady would speak to them words of cautions and perhaps help them on their way. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around Willow's waist and a soft velvety voice whispered in her ear. "Looking for someone?"

She turned briskly to face Legolas. She smiled as she kissed his nose. "I have been looking for you!"

"Well look no more, I am here! What is your heart's desire? You know, I have come to the realisation that I was born to gift you with all you do not have."

Willow shook her head. "What I desire? Hmm. I desire for you to stay here with me."

Legolas' eyes saddened. "You know I cannot stay. As much as I want to, I cannot. I must go."

Willow lowered her eyes. "I know. I was hoping that was different. I imagine that has not changed."

The Prince nodded. "No."

There was a rustling in the leaves behind where the Prince had surprised his beloved. A few moments later a man and a dwarf emerged from the trees behind them.

"Master Legolas, we were wondering where you had gone to."

"I am here Master Gimli." Replied the Elf softly.

Gimli nudged Aragorn in the elbow. "I think we have disturbed them." He whispered into his ear.

"I think not Nin Mellon. We were about to join you, is that not so Melamin?" Said Legolas, the last part directed to the Elf adjacent to him. They began to walk down an illuminated path leading towards the Edge of Lothlórien.

"Yes, yes of course. So tell me, Master Dwarf, how do you find the Golden Woods of Lothlórien?"

The dwarf smiled at the mere though of his brief visit. "Incredible! I have never imagined myself in such a place, much less such a place belonging to Elves!"

Willow laughed, her eyebrow arched. "I see. I know the Lady Galadriel has spoken a word or two on your behalf."

At the sound of the Lady Galadriel, Gimli's eyes grew wide and pure amazement flickered in his pupils. The others laughed as well only to Gimli's dismay.

In an attempt to alleviate the dwarf's embarrassment, Aragorn shifted the conversation. "Speaking of the Lady and the Lord, we have not seen them since our arrival, some time ago. I believe we shall be summoned to their chamber after sundown. The others know not of this, the Lady addressed me of it not long ago. Would you by any chance know what is there for us to expect?"

Willow shrugged. "No, not at all. You are far more curious than I believed Aragorn. The Lady has spoken of such a gathering but to what purpose I know not. She has promised to speak of it before long. Do not worry, I am certain it shall be beneficial to your quest." She breathed in Legolas so only he understood the following words. "To which I do not wish for you to go."

The Prince gave her a peculiar glance.

"Well I am afraid I must take leave, if you will join me anon, Melamin." Willow took her leave and left the three hunters to themselves.

Just so happened, later that evening long after the sun went down and Frodo and Sam had peered in the Mirror of Galadriel, the Fellowship was summoned to Celeborn's chamber were he held a lengthy discussion of their departure. With him were the Lady Galadriel, Willow and Haldir standing by their side. They remained impassive and silent, while the Lord and Lady held the conversation.

The Fellowship was uncertain of its next course of action. Where were they to go? They had yet to choose a suitable route for them to follow. Celeborn gifted them with boats to be handled by Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn. It was taken to heart for the Lord to help the travellers in every way possible. After a few words of encouragement, the Company took their leave for the night. Legolas followed them for they had many more matters to discuss for the fate of the Fellowship. For the first time during their stay he was following them to their pavilion, but it was not there he intended to spend the night.

Once the Company had left, Celeborn and Galadriel turned to Haldir and Willow. "Now, since the Fellowship is departing in the morrow, there is much we need to devise for their treacherous journey."

The two younger Elves nodded. Together the four Elves spent the better part of the night making preparations for the inevitable passing.

The Fellowship had discussed their future road to no avail. Boromir was the last to speak, but very few caught his words. Merry and Pippin had long fallen asleep, while Sam was nodding away. Aragorn was deep in thought, while Legolas sought a way to get out. Finally all went to sleep. After asserting all were deep in rest, Legolas soundlessly crept away from the pavilion and headed in the direction of the large helan where awaited his beloved. Arriving at her door he did not have the occasion to knock, for it creaked open and two slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Willow rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, relishing his presence.

"Don't leave tomorrow, please?" She whimpered in his ear, pulling him into her room.

He pulled back to stare at her straight in the eye. "You know I cannot. I cannot let the Ringbearer down. I am needed. I hope you understand."

"I need you! Why did you return here after so long, only to be taken away again? Please say you'll stay. Don't leave me know, stay with me. Please?" She pleaded, holding his hands in hers.

The Prince nodded sadly, pressing his hands firmly against her shoulders. "If you knew how much I want to! It would be a betrayal to the Fellowship if I stayed, even if no commitment was asked of us. I swore to myself I would not abandon them. And I am not abandoning you either, my Dearest. I promise you as long as the sun and the moon and the stars endure, I shall not fail you. I will come back and when I do, I shall never leave your side!"

Willow fell back into his warm embrace. "Promise me you shall come back. I shall await your return with insatiable impatience. I'll be waiting for you."

Legolas had not slept at all through the night; his eyes did not pull away from the ceiling, his mind pondering many troubling questions. The thought of him leaving that day did not appeal to him any more than it seemed to please Willow or the rest of the Company for that matter. He had no choice. Despite what Lord Elrond had said, Legolas vowed to himself to follow until the end, or so he hoped. Lost in his thoughts, Legolas did not hear right away soft moans coming from the Elf besides him. It hit him like a brick in the head.

Willow began stirring in her nightmare and her lips were moving. Legolas could discern a few words. "_Pain and death..._" were the words that came from her lips. These frightened the Prince so he sought to stir her awake.

"Willow! Wil, wake up! You're dreaming." Finally her eyes fluttered open, glazed with the remnant fear from her agitated dream.

"What? What is it?" She said as she slowly took in her surroundings.

Legolas laid a warm hand on her shoulder. "You were dreaming."

"Oh." Said Willow calmly.

"What did you dream of? You were speaking. You said something about Pain and Death, what could this mean?"

Willow glanced at her beloved sadly. "I know not. I fear something terrible shall come to pass to you and the others. What it is, I cannot tell. There were words spoken in my dream:

One shall rise

As another falls.

He who has fallen shall arise

Once more from the Shadow.

Your eyes will deceive you

See not what your heart tells you;

For the heart is treacherous

And shall lead you to doom

Oh Legolas! I see your future! Pain and Death is what you shall know!"

Legolas was taken aback by what she told him. It was not just what she had dreamt, but the warning Lady Galadriel had given him so long ago was ringing in his ears. Could she truly tell the future? Legolas knew the Lady had certain powers to do so, but he was never certain. He always feared that aspect of the Lady. He did not enjoy meddling into her 'magical' affairs. Now his Willow was the prophet, and a prophet of doom at that!

"Willow, how can you be certain of this? What causes you to believe such evil tidings? If this is your way of swaying me from the Fellowship!"

"I assure you! I wish it were. I felt it, Legolas!" She exclaimed. Suddenly she doubled over as if she was in anguish, it was almost as if a sword was drawn in her chest. " Pain and death, so much pain... too much pain to bear..."

Legolas took her by the shoulders and held her in his grasp for a few moments. "Whatever it is, Melamin, I cannot be swayed. If pain and death is to come upon us, then it shall. There is nothing you can do."

"But Legolas! One of you shall die! What if it is you? What if?"

The Prince attempted to reassure her. "What if it is not I and out of fear of what may be, I stay here? What if it is the Ring bearer? Then what of our mission? It shall fail if death comes upon Master Frodo. And if I stay, all blame shall rest upon my shoulders. Could you live with that? Could I live with the fact that Middle Earth shall be ruined because I sought to save myself?"

Willow stared at him speechless, her mouth hanging open waiting for words to come out. They did not.

"I did not imagine so. Please, Willow, please. I ask of you, please, understand why I have to go?"

She lowered her eyes and whispered in the softest voice. "Yes" Then she looked up, her eyes gleaming. "Then if you cannot stay, take me with you!"

Legolas stared at her disbelieving what his pointed ears told him. "What?"

"Legolas! Let me come! I know I can help you! I can feel it."

The Prince shook his head completely dismissing the idea. "No! There is no way for this to come to be! You know not what you speak of! You cannot know what peril you would subject yourself to! I could not and would not with all my might, allow it!"

Willow replied. "It would be the same peril you cast upon yourself. There is no difference. Where you go, I shall go. The danger you shall face, I shall face it with you. Legolas, I feel that I must come. It is important, I sense that you shall need me, I know not how, I know not when, but you shall."

"No! That is out of the question!" He turned his back on her is a gesture to show he did not want any part of this. "I could not allow any danger to come to you. If harm should fall upon you, I know not what I would do." His voice softened at the last sentence.

Willow placed a hand on his shoulder. "How do you believe I would feel. I would surely die! It would be better for us to face danger together! One cannot live without the other, surely the death of one means the death of both. We are one, do you not remember? _'You and I are one, whatever happens to you happens to me.' _That is what you said so long ago. Do you remember or has your memory gone astray?"

"Yes, I do remember. I am sorry Willow, there is nothing that shall convince me to have you accompany the Fellowship. It is no use to squander your thoughts so. It shall never happen." He brushed a strand of hair from her face, and let his fingers lay at the base of her chin.

Willow's face turned to a frown and she stretched her arms before him. They remained in each other's embrace until dawn, where the Prince left to meet the Fellowship where they received gifts of Lembas and cloaks of the Galadhrim, which change colour according to the surroundings.

Haldir let the company out of Caras Galadhon, towards their newly gifted boats, where they were entered the boats and made their way through the Silverlode. They could hear Lady Galadriel's sweet singing. One the water the company met a swan like boat carrying the Lord and Lady who bid them to join them for a last feast. Willow was among them, not one instant did she stray from Legolas' side. Again their, their further road was discussed, but to no avail. Aragorn only knew he was leading them down the Anduin until a decision was made.

Galadriel, then offered them each gifts of parting. Each of the remaining nine stood before the Lord and Lady and came forward as Galadriel called them for. The Lady had noticed that during most of the feast, Pippin could not keep his eyes off Willow. She smiled to herself and when it was time for him to find his gift she bid Willow to give it to him. The young Elf did so, willingly. She handed Pippin his silver belt bearing a golden flower clasp. As she leaned over to give him his belt, Willow kissed his gently on the forehead. Pippin did not expect such a gift from the Elf he admired upon entering Lórien, he blushed to the ears, a dazed smile on his face. Aragorn who witnessed the event laughed to himself, as did Legolas.

The days he spent with the High Elves lightened the Prince's spirit and the Hobbit and the dwarf for that fact less irritated him. Willow also gifted Legolas. With cheerless eyes, she gave him his long bow and quiver of arrows. He accepted the gift graciously and promptly ignored his beloved to examine his new toy with amazement.

As Frodo received his gift, the light of Eärendil, he heard a soft velvety voice in his mind. _"Come to me and I shall gift you with the gift of strength of the spirit." _He understood whom it was that spoke to him. As he turned away from the Lady, he glanced forward to Willow and nodded in agreement. She acknowledged his nod and pointed towards an opening away from the others. He followed her there.

"What do you wish of me, milady?" He asked his innocent eyes beaming with curiosity.

Willow curled down to his height. "To give you this." She took out a small vial with a clear shining blue liquid and handed it to him.

Frodo stared at it with amazement. "What it is?" He asked.

"It is an elixir that renews strength. It is said it was given to my parents, many thousand years ago. This is some of it. It was given to me by Lord Celeborn. Use it well and worry not, your remain constantly in our thoughts. May Elebereth keep you safe." She said tenderly as he passed her hand around the curls on the edge of his face.

Frodo bowed slightly and thanked her. "Many thanks, milady. I hope we shall meet again."

"Yes, let us hope it is under better circumstances where death and evil lurk in every corner."

Frodo smiled. "Yes, perhaps in our dreams."

Willow laughed. "Yes of course, our dreams. Mayhap we shall see each other soon in that case."

They both left the clearing to rejoin the Fellowship. Frodo went to his friends who were marvelling at their gifts. Legolas was still admiring his bow, pulling on the string, testing its strength. He notched an arrow and fired, nodding contently at the results. Willow sighed impatiently and ushered Legolas away from the others. She starred at the buttons on his tunic as she spoke to him.

"I suppose this is good bye then." She said sadly. Legolas lifted her chin and smiled sadly.

"Do not despair, Little One. I shall come back to you, I promise. Every day I thought of you and every day I shall think of you. You always remain in my thoughts and in my heart." He said taking her gentle hand and pressing it against his heart.

She sniffled and attempted to stop the stubborn tears from falling. "Promise me, you will come back. Promise me this, always remember, I await you with growing impatience. I shall be restless until you return."

"I shall return to you. I swear! Do not lose hope, do not lose your dreams!" He released her hand and brushed her face softly. "I shall miss your sweet face, you eyes, those beautiful eyes. Do you know how much I adore them?"

"No." She answered shaking her head.

"I love them almost as much as I love you."

They kissed one last time before they heard Aragorn calling out his name.

"I must go now. Keep a candle burning for me and I dream of the day where I shall kiss those sweet lips again."

"Go, be in peace. May Elebereth guide you and shine on you. May the Valar keep you all alive! I shall never stop waiting for you. The candle shall burn eternally if needed. Namarië!"

"Namarië!" He gave her one last look and fled towards the boat, fighting off the tears his beloved could not hold back. Of all the times he bid his love farewell, this was the hardest time. He slipped in the boat with Gimli and the provisions. The Fellowship gave their many thanks and farewells to the Lord and Lady and they were off down the Anduin.

Lady Galadriel watched the small boats as they washed away towards the Anduin. Willow stood silently beside her. Without turning her face to look at her, Galadriel spoke.

"You feel as though you must go with them, do you not?"

Keeping her eyes on the shrinking boats, Willow replied. "Yes."

Galadriel's voice was deep and velvety when she spoke next. "Then you know what you must do."

In the distant wind, a sweet voice was carried in the air, the Fellowship could discern the mystical Lady of Lórien singing softly. Before they knew it, the magical golden Woods of Lothlórien were nothing more than a dream swept away into the current.


	8. The Edges of Twilight

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note : Guess what? I got Dave Matthews' new album, _Busted Stuff_! AWESOME! A most excellent record, I highly recommend it!

Guess what? I got Dave Matthews' new album! AWESOME! A most excellent record, I highly recommend it! 

Ok I know that my last chapter predicted quite easily what's going to happen here. But you know what? I'm not trying to create an incredibly veiled story which has unexpected twists and turns all the time (it does... I think, but not everywhere, I'd go crazy if it did!) I think that the focus should be not how the reader discovers certain things, but how the characters deal with it. They have the excuse of not knowing everything, unlike us who read what just about everyone goes through. Keep in mind I hope that I do have a few surprises and that its not 100 predictable, some of it is meant to be obvious to the reader and not the characters in the story.

Oh by the way... things are getting more and more AU... Sorry! I'm trying to stay as true as possible, but its not easy with an added character... especially Willow, she's so darn stubborn!

A-mon Andne, if that is your way of saying you like what you read than COOL! Thank you so much! I'm glad to see you like my site! I really really appreciate it! Thank you again! Oh and please, go ahead read on! I hope you like it!

**Hey TreeHugger! I'm glad you like my song quotes! I obsess over them almost as much as my story… Storywriting is not about the big picture its all about the tiny details ! And my quotes are one of them, they're fun and I think of them as a great way to represent the feeling of the chapter to come… At least I hope!**

**And you know I had to slip in a word or two about Legolas and Orcs! Especially blue eyed ones… :)**

**And yes! I loved their parting! It is the parting they should have had one thousand years ago, unstead of the brutal one they got… was it brutal? Well it sure wasn't nice… anyways I'll shut up now… Brethilis is getting to me (!)**

**And well the elusive question (dun dun dun!) Will Willow follow Legolas? Stayed tuned to find out! Same Elftime, same Elf station (ok that was pathetic! I knew watching that old Batman show was a bad influence for me!)**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Edges of Twilight**

Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows

The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes.

'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight?

Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or starlight?'

'I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey;

I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away

Into the Shadows of the North. I saw him then no more.

The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor.'

O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar,

But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.'

From mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones;

The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans.

'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve?

Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.'

'Ask not of me where he doth dwell- so many bones there lie

On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky;

So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea.

Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!'

'O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south,

But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'

From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls;

And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.

'What news from the North, O mighty wind do you bring to me today?

What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'

'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought.

His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought.

His head so proud, his face so faire, his limbs they laid to rest;

And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.'

'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze

To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.'

Of all the uneventful ten days the Fellowship flowed down the Anduin, this day was certainly a contrast to the others. It all started with an eery unpleasant feeling with lead to Frodo reflecting on his future course of action, to a vivid discussion amongst the others to the disappearance of Boromir. Then after that all had been a blur, strange looking Orcs had attacked them. Gimli and Legolas fought to fend them off, all the while Aragorn and Sam searched for Frodo. Merry and Pippin found their way to Boromir who had sounded his horn. All heard its clear loud calling, and all feared what was to come of it. Legolas and Gimli then discovered Aragorn leaning over Boromir's now deceased body. They had now finished their mourning and cast their fallen comrade in one of the Lórien boats.

Another has fallen. Boromir, brave thane of Gondor was gone. The words from Willow's dream flowed into Legolas' mind as he watched Aragorn release Boromir's funeral boat. _"Pain and Death... One shall rise as another falls..."_ It was very true that Boromir was the one who has fallen and was the cause of pain and death. But who shall rise? From what he understood it was not Boromir who would arise again. That was certain, for how can one return from the dead? He understood that Glorfindel had managed the impossible feat, but he was an Elf, not a simple man.

Legolas was in dismay, all now seemed lost and hopeless. The Hobbit he sworn to protect was amiss as was his fiercely faithful companion, Sam. There was no doubt in Aragorn's mind as to where he was headed, but Legolas felt a great sense of failure seeping through him. All were in turmoil for the two other Hobbits had been taken captive by Saruman's Orcs. The three remaining members were left with two choices, neither very appealing, they could either search for Frodo and Sam to help them on their quest to destroy the one ring or they could chase after Merry and Pippin to avoid them pain, torment and death.

Feeling more like a worthless leader, than the brave Ranger that set out on this perilous quest, Aragorn concluded it would be best to attempt to save the young hobbits, for he knew that despite the danger Frodo was facing, he was in no immediate peril unlike his two friends.

Legolas watched as his friend, the Ranger, made the difficult decision to leave Frodo and Sam on their own. He knew how gruelling it was for Aragorn to leave them behind. It was obvious the man was fond of the two halflings, come to think of it so were Legolas and Gimli. It was with a heavy heart, the three hunters left Amon Hen and made their way towards Fangorn in the hopes to find their friends.

The Prince stared at Aragorn and felt such empathy towards him. He could see his friend was attempting to remain calm and brave all the while withholding his desire to weep. Leading the Fellowship was a task Legolas did not envy, despite the fact the Elf was much wiser and older in years. Yet the man was the right one appointed to this task by Gandalf just moments before his fall.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli seldom spoke on their race against fate itself, fighting a battle already lost. All throughout the three days where the three hunters ran in the hopes to gain the Orcs, Legolas observed his fellow companion, Aragorn. He had a vague estimation of what the man felt seeing the death of Boromir. True it was hard on all, but he believed it was hardest on Aragorn. The Prince could only imagine the remorse he must have been feeling, convincing himself he was a failure to the Fellowship and how he lead them to doom and defeat. Of course Aragorn did not speak one word of his feelings to anyone nor did Legolas approach him on the subject.

The Prince did not need confirmation from the man, that his assumptions were true, all he needed to do was look at him when he believed he could not be seen. Since he was the one who did not sleep for the past three days, the Elf could easily be alerted to Aragorn's inner torment for he recalled the past few days in his dreams.

For these reasons and others, Legolas protested half-heartedly when it was time to rest. He understood the urgency of the situation, two lives were facing certain death. He urged them on. "Come! Let us go on! The thought of those merry young folk driven like cattle burns my heart." He said many a time, hoping to encourage the other two to make haste.

Yet while the others rested Legolas had refused to allow himself to sleep, keeping his keen eyes and senses always alert in the hopes to gain some advantages on their enemy at hand.

There was no sign of life for the past days, safe for a few slain Orcs they found lying across the road and one sign that hope still existed. Pippin, or so it was believed, had left behind the brooch that clasped his elven cloak. It was cast aside visibly for a friend to find. This gave the three hunters renewed hope that they may very well see their friends again.

On the third night, something peculiar had occurred. Legolas, who had not slept for the past three days, was keeping watch as his comrades regained much needed strength. There was no fire lit so, it was difficult for him to peer into the deep starless night. Aragorn had mentioned earlier of an old man lurking about, but non had seen him since. Legolas listened to the nocturnal wind for any clue as to where they were to go next. Strangely the wind answered him, but it was not what he was expecting. He felt a presence coming near them. He had no indication as to which it was a friend or foe, all he knew was that they were not to be alone for very long.

It was not until the fourth day, where there was something out of the ordinary. Legolas had noticed a swarm of riders far away. The three felt as if they could not escape them, however, they kept hope these riders could help them in their mission to find the lost halflings.

They were met by Aragorn. The one hundred and five riders were from Rohan, a land neighbour to Gondor. Their leader, Éomer, spoke at length with Aragorn. In the end, the three hunters were lent two horses.

Now equipped with the speedy animals, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli could move faster over the plains of Rohan. In the late afternoon they found a trail of dead Orcs leading them to piles of helms and armoury and a pile of still burning Orc flesh.

That night, they drew lots as to who would take first watch. Legolas was silently relieved that Gimli was the one appointed to keep an eye out for trouble. It had been many a night he had not slept and he welcomed this rest with great anticipation. Aragorn had not yet laid to rest that Legolas was swept into the realm of elvish dreams. Unfortunately he was awakened by Gimli who gasped in amazement. He had seen the old man again. By the time Aragorn invited him to come by the fire Gimli had lit, the old man was gone, as were the horses.

When the three hunters arrived at the Orc remains they were told by the Riders of Rohan that all was dead. The Riders never suspected that three Orcs were not present during the carnage. The Orcs did not expect their camp to have been attacked. They felt very sure of themselves at the time. When they returned they were quite shocked. Not knowing what to do, they hid in the forest hoping to find some other fell creature that had not fallen to the Riders' swords. Now they were staring at the strange gathering before them, a man, an elf and a dwarf. They saw the Elf and stared at him with intense hatred hoping for the right moment to strike against him and his companions.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli did not expect the two Orcs that came out after them. As quickly as possible the three stood up and faced their assailants. They were promptly killed by Gimli and Legolas, but the Elf did not see the evil yellows eyes behind him advancing slowly, scimitar him in hand. Aragorn barely had the time to shout to Legolas to turn around that the Orc fell to the ground, stunned never knowing what had hit him.

Seeing what had happened Legolas turned briskly to stare at the fallen Orc behind him. "Where did he come from?" He asked to his comrade, who in return could not give him an answer. Aragorn approached the Orc. "What killed him? It wasn't you Gimli?"

"No, I did not see him" Replied the dwarf.

"Then who did?" asked Legolas.

"I know not, but. Alas! Look! He has been pierced in the throat with an arrow, from behind!" A closer look revealed the Orc was shot stealthily behind, he never saw his killer. Legolas squinted his eyes and noticed a figure hiding behind a tree. Convinced it was the old man, he called out to him. "You may come forth old man so that I may thank you for your assistance."

Aragorn and Gimli exchanged glances. The figure came out from behind the tree. His hood hid his face cleverly. He advanced slowly, bow still in hand. The darkness and the cloak hiding his identity. He came close to the light and stood facing the three hunters. Three faces lit up with shock as the stranger was unmasked. A slender hand reached the edged of the hood and pulled it down to reveal...

"Willow!" They shouted nearly in unison. Two of the voices were surprised, while the other was boiling with anger.

"Laiella Tatharwen! What in heck are you doing here?" Inquired Legolas furiously. "Why have you followed us? You have much explaining to do!" Scowled the Prince his face nearly red.

"What is this?" Exclaimed Gimli, while Aragorn's eyes seemed to want to pop out of his sockets. The both of them sat down by the fire, inviting the elves to join them. As Willow sat down she stared at her love intently. "You are most welcome for saving your life, my Prince." She said somewhat bitterly.

"Thank you." Muttered Legolas unhappily under his breath as he sat down crossing his arms grouchily.

Aragorn shook off his initial shock and smiled tentatively. "Willow, were you the old man we had seen earlier?"

Willow stiffened, surprised. "No, I have not seen any old man. What do you speak of?"

"Well, Gimli said to have seen an old man not far from here. It was not the first time we had spotted him. But now, let me ask you, how long have you been following us?" Asked Aragorn piercingly staring at the Elf with this deep grey eyes.

She cleared her throat before answering. "I left Lórien two days after your departure."

"How could you have done this? Did you leave behind the Lord and Lady's back? I am certain they would have never agreed to this! I should have known to speak to Celeborn before leaving!" Legolas raved shaking a finger at Willow.

She raised he palm at him. "Peace Legolas. I left at the counsel of the Lady herself. She understood my need to join as you did not, and she urged me to depart."

"But how could have the Lady supported such a ludicrous idea! I would have believed her much wiser!" Raved the angry Prince.

"Do not speak of the Lady in such a fashion! You know not what you say." It was Willow's turn to speak angrily towards Legolas

"I have travelled behind you. I believed that two days was enough time between us so you would not notice me. I arrived at Amon Hen not very long after you had left for you trail was newly-made"

"You followed us by boat all this time?" Exclaimed yet again Legolas.

"Legolas! Please do not interrupt me and allow me to finish!"

The Prince nodded unhappily.

"I quickly glanced around to try to ascertain what had transpired. I found the remaining boat and discovered the unusual Orcs that were killed. I followed your trail ever since. If I may ask, what of the others? What happened to them?"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli exchanged glances. Gimli coughed and glanced at Aragorn, who in turn glared at Legolas. The Elf sighed realising he was the one who was chosen to relate to Willow what occurred on that fateful day in Amon Hen. Tears welled in Willow's eyes as Legolas spoke. Once he was done, she closed her eyes as if to take it all in. After a moment she cleared her throat.

"If I would have known danger was upon you so soon I would have come faster." She spoke sadly.

"It matters not, you could have been killed as well, or taken." Replied Aragorn. "So you followed our trail until this night?"

"Yes, I knew not how far I was from you. I ran as fast as I could until I found your camp only a few moments ago. I suppose I arrived in time to slay the last Orc."

Legolas interrupted her again. "Now what are we to do?" He shouted to Aragorn and Gimli. "We cannot send her back tonight! I say as soon as dawn appears, Willow you must turn back and make for Lothlórien."

Before Willow could protest, Aragorn attempted to ease the situation. "Nin Mellon, she has said the Lady herself urged her to join us. If the wise Lady Galadriel of the Galadhrim urged Willow to come to us, there must be a reason."

The Ranger thought for a moment. "Search inside your heart Legolas, you know what she says is true."

Legolas huffed. "Well I do not agree to this! I do not believe it is the place of a Lady such as Willow to be in our company at this time!"

Willow pressed her hand against the Elf. "Melamin, Estel did not ask if you agreed or not, he told you to search your heart to seek the truth. You are angry because you know deep down inside, it is the truth. You need me."

The Elf smiled crookedly. "If it may be true, I still do not like it. What of you Master Dwarf, what say you of this?"

Gimli straightened himself. "Well, whatever the Lady of the Galadhrim says, I am happy to oblige."

Legolas waved his hands in despair. "From what I can see I am outnumbered. Fine, Willow stay here, kill yourself if you wish."

Willow smiled sweetly and embraced her Elf. "Legolas, give in. You should know resistance is futile!"

Aragorn laughed mildly at the resisting Elf. "You should listen to her Nin Mellon, she is right."

Legolas rolled his eyes is dismay. "So I see."

"It is late, let us return to sleep for we have a strenuous journey before us! Gimli, if you wish you no longer need to continue your watch. I shall take over. I have need more for thought than rest."

"Very well." The Dwarf laid down and fell asleep.

Legolas sighed as he looked at Willow. "Well Melamin, I supposed you can sleep here for the night, but remember! Tomorrow I am sending you straight back where you belong." He said as he laid down.

"Very well then 'O mighty Prince of Spiders'!" Said Willow unceremoniously as he snuggled against Legolas, who in turn huffed exasperated. The worst he could hear Aragorn chucking in the background. "Prince of Spiders? That's a new one, old friend." He laughed at the dismayed Elf.

"Good night, Gwaur dúnadan!" He shot unkindly then he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

It was red dawn when the Three Hunters, including Willow awoke the next morning. Legolas was whispering with Aragorn, Willow could only guess at what the two were discussing. She stretched her ear in order to listen. Strangely enough, Legolas and Aragorn were speaking in such low voices not even the hypersensitive ears of an Elf could pick up on the words spoken, yet Willow had long discovered her hearing was sharper than most Elves. It was unfortunate no one had bothered to the man and the Elf.

"She cannot stay here, Estel. She must return to Lórien."

"I understand your concern Legolas, but we are too far from Lórien. It would hold us back too long in our journey. I have not the heart to send her back alone and there is no way one of us shall accompany her. It is useless to quarrel Nin Mellon, she has made thus this far. Perhaps Lady Willow could be of some use to us."

Legolas sighed discouraged. "You do not understand Estel. I do not wish to see her harmed. This quest is on the brink of disaster. No, it has been a disaster. The Fellowship failed, Gandalf fell as did Boromir, and they are much stronger than Willow. If such men have failed, what hope is there for a frail and innocent Elf maiden?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Have you no faith? We shall make for Rohan, then to Minas Tirith. Willow shall be safe there."

"How can you be certain of that?" Interrupted Legolas. "Minas Tirith could be overrun by the dark forces as we speak."

Aragorn thought for a moment then smiled. "Legolas, I have never known you to be so conscientious, never before have you felt troubled when affronting danger."

"Never before has my love been so close to peril before."

"I would not be so certain of that, Melamin!" Shot the maiden, thus blowing her cover.

The two friends faced her, surprised. "Have you been eavesdropping?" Asked Aragorn somewhat apprehensively.

Willow smiled sheepishly. "Well yes."

The Ranger waved in hands in the air. "It matters not! We have already wasted precious time. Let us explore these surroundings, perhaps we shall find any hint of what occurred to our small friends." He called out. Gimli stood up anxiously, he agreed with the man, much precious time they was squandered indeed.

Crawling and groping the group searched for news of Merry and Pippin, how they hoped and prayed nothing had befallen them. With a little luck, Aragorn found traces of the hobbits and was able to piece together the events of a few nights ago, where two frightened hobbits escaped from a hoard of Orcs. The Ranger discerned the hobbit trail led into Fangorn forest. He knew they must follow into the Forest if they wished to find their friends. Aragorn informed them of their next path. They trailed for some time on the borders of Fangorn, still hesitant to enter the dark uninviting forest.

The foursome entered the dark forest of Fangorn, Legolas trailing behind half-heartedly. "I do not agree to this he repeated several times." The other three took turns giving him dark glances. It was not until the sun began westering the company reached the other side of the forest.

"Where are we now?" Huffed Gimli, almost out of breath. Before them, they could see the Gap of Rohan and to the West they distinguished a dark and winding road.

"There lies the road to Isengard." Said Aragorn sombrely. He glared at the dark road ahead of him, but something else caught his attention. It was far off, in the East, coming from Emyn Muil. He turned to his companions to learn that Legolas and Willow already aware of it. Both Elves were peering deeply across the plain, farther than he or the Dwarf could see.

Aragorn stood behind Legolas, on the plains before them he could see a black swarm moving fast towards them. Gimli noticed the other's attention was elsewhere, like the Ranger, he approached the Elves carefully. "What is it?" He asked to the man glaring at the Elf who stood unmoving as if frozen in fear. The black swarm was coming closer and closer to the foursome. The Ranger felt it was something evil coming their way and they had not the chance to escape it. "It seems to be troops marching from Isengard." Answered Aragorn who was regarded by an inquisitive Gimli.

Legolas did not turn and spoke one frightful word that would chill them to their very soul. "Orcs."

Gwaur Dunadan Filthy /dirty man (of the west)

Oh and just for copyright purposes, the poems at the Beginning are from The Two Towers… it's the funeral chant for Boromir sung by Aragorn and Legolas!


	9. Strange Days for Friendly Enemies

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author' s note :

Well hello there! I am so, so sorry for taking an eternity and a half to write this darn chapter! Will you ever learn to forgive me? Now I guess I should give you an explanation as to what has taken me so long.

Firstly my muse went on holiday without telling me and this past week-end I did a shower for my best friend who is getting married three weeks (no! it's the end of the world!) Yeah so that took up much of my time... It was an afternoon tea setting (_Anne of Green Gables_ style, but the Hobbits would have adored it!) It was much fun!

So now I must thank a few people...

Elistar Alleyne, Wow! I'm so pleased so like it! Really I am. And thank you also for having read Sleepy Willow, I guess you liked enough to read this one!

Hey TreeHugger, I should apologize to you for taking so long! I guess you got back at me with your fic… Yeah Legolas is a grouch, I would have thought he would have been happy to see Willow, wouldn't you? Oh well his loss. And for Willow, seeing the ring is the least of her problems at the moment as you well see! Oh and it does get a bit more complicated…

A-mon Andne, You make me smile! I'm very glad that my site has brought you here! Oh and don't worry! I'll tell Pixy as soon as she comes back from her holidays in New Brunswick (I wonder if that's where my muse is hiding…)

Well, Trouble I am sorry you feel that way. I hope that the fact that this little detail wont prevent you from continuing to read my fic, maybe you'll start liking again. You never know! I was just wondering was it the fact that Willow is there that you do not like or the way I wrote it? Because well I'm not exactly what you would call perfect and I try but sometimes it just isn't good. Thank you for being honest and having liked my story at one time, I appreciate it and if you would let me know how I can make it better, please let me know!

Wow this is exciting! I don't think this story has gotten so much response! I'm so ecstatic! Thank you, thank you and thank you so much! You really made my day, week, month whatever! Now on with the story!

Chapter Eight

**Strange Days** **for Friendly Enemies**

"Orcs! Are you serious, Legolas?" Blurted Aragorn, stunned.

The Elf addressed the Ranger. "Yes, they are moving with incredible speed. I do not believe we can escape them, they are close to two hundred and fifty."

"What are we to do?" Questioned Gimli. "We cannot take the Road to Isengard. Orthanc harbours such fell creatures now, we cannot retreat into Fangorn again."

Legolas turned to his friend, sad faced. "There is nothing we can do, Friend Gimli. They cannot be outrun or outnumbered. We have no choice but to fight."

"To the death then" Said Gimli as he laid his hand on the Elf's shoulder, it was unfortunate they would never be able to deepen they newfound friendship.

Aragorn waved his hand in the air. "Wait! There must be something to do! They are still far away, perhaps we may avoid them by returning to the Forest and wait for them to pass."

The others seemed to evaluate that suggestion for a while, then two heads nodded in agreement. Willow was still fixed on the approaching swarm of Orcs. Legolas came close in an attempt to rouse her. "Willow, come we must leave now!" He said as he gripped her arm to pull her away.

She did not protest, but kept her eyes on the plain before them. "They are from Mordor, they carry the Great Eye." She said as she was being dragged away from the clearing ahead. The Prince peered at the goblins, on their shields was painted a large red eye, The Eye of Sauron. Aragorn and Gimli had already reached the border, they turned to stare at the two Elves. "Come we must take cover!" Shouted Gimli.

As Legolas and Willow began to run towards the forest a small gathering of Orcs climbed up the clearing ahead of them. Before they knew it, two dozen Orcs were advancing on them. At first Legolas glanced behind them, the troop of Orcs were still marching their way, but where did these ones come from? "They must have been much ahead of the others." The Elf thought, it was too late, a battle was inevitable. He looked up to see an endless starry night. "Aïe Elebereth! Help us!" He cried out as he unconsciously drew out his bow and began launching arrows at the fell creatures.

Legolas turned to Willow, handing her his knife. "Now is time to prove your worth." He said. Willow got hold of the elven blade and made good use of it. She was, after all, not that useless. She knew how to handle a weapon or two.

Having discovered the Orcs' arrival, Aragorn and Gimli pulled out their weapons and were instantly drawn in battle. Many Orcs fell, but as the battle continued the swarm grew closer. It was a matter of minutes before the small fellowship would be invaded not by twenty-four Orcs, but two hundred and fifty four. This was just what the Orcs had intended, if ever they came into contact with an enemy. They would send forth two dozen soldiers, considerably ahead to scout the territory and engage their opponents in battle while the others would follow spiking their enemy with fear and surprise them. This would work in the hopes that the opposition would forget the regiment of Orcs by defending themselves from the Twenty-four.

Today, it was a success. When the Three Hunters believed to have had the upper hand of the battle, Orcs began to spill out from the clearing, invading the small fellowship, drawing them further towards the borders of Fangorn. While Andúril was soaking itself in Orc blood, Aragorn knew they did not stand a chance at surviving this foray. He hoped he and his friends would be able to take down as many fell creatures as possible. Gimli's axe tore as much Orc flesh as Legolas' bow sang, arrows soaring into their adversaries.

Willow's fight was met with more difficulty for she was not a trained warrior such as her companions, yet with all her efforts she struggled valiantly. That is until an Orc send her lover's blade sailing past the threshold of Fangorn. Having lost her weapon, Willow did her best against the Orc that had disarmed her. For a short while she managed with hand to hand combat. But that did not last for long. The Elf succeeded in directing her foot in the Orc's face sending him to the ground. Unfortunately another goblin was nearby and helped his fallen comrade. With a brief struggle and an ironclad foot in her chest, Willow was hurled away from the battle and into Fangorn, her small figure erupting against a dark and twisted tree and knew no more.

Before her crumpled form on the forest floor, the battle continued going strong. Each of the three still holding their end. From the corner of his eye Legolas had discovered Willow was no longer in the niche where she held her fight against the Orcs. He had not the time to think any more of it as dozens of goblins charged for him.

As she slowly came to, Willow crawled up behind a large rock near the edge of the Forest in order to glance at the violent conflict before her. The sight of Legolas surrounded by Orcs going down on him as he struggled valiantly to slay them was constantly piercing her heart. However the vision of blood and cleaved Orcs were too much for the Elf to endure. She wished for this to end, but of course there was nothing she could do. Surely the Orcs would overtake them all and they would either perish or become prisoners.

Unconsciously, Willow began speaking to the being tearing at each other. _"Stop it!"_ Her voice was so low and so quiet it was not heard by any. Not realising what was going on, she spoke a bit louder.

"Stop it!"

No response, so she tried a bit louder.

"Stop it!"

Still nothing. Frustrated with the lack of response from the warring parties, Willow stood up on the flat rock in front of her. With her arms outstretched in diagonal before her and using all the force her mind and body could spare, she called out, this time in _Black Speech:_

"Stop it!"

Her voice was loud and clear. It echoed in the surrounding area, all the way down the clearing and deep into Fangorn. What next happened was most strange. It was as though Willow's strong voice had been able to freeze time for a brief moment. Everything stopped. The Orcs had froze dead in their tracks, they all stood immobile, their eyes glued on the She-Elf that had ordered a halt, awaiting her instructions.

As Willow noticed it was a good instant to stop too. For her eyes wavered to Legolas, whose throat was threatened by a blade just mere microseconds from being sliced by the Orc holding the menacing brand. The Elf's eyes and his companions' were solely fixed on the maiden, a look of sheer confusion upon them.

Willow's eyes held the same confusion with fright added. She took a step back, unsure of what to do next. Thinking as fast as she could, she did what she thought was best. Raising her chin primly, the Elf addressed the unfriendly swarm of Orcs eagerly expecting her commands.

"Release them."

She commanded in a powerful voice. She spoke in Black Speech again, this of all things was what most frightening. Since when did she know how to speak the Orcish dialect? To her great surprise once more, the Orcs obeyed her and the Three Hunters were liberated from their deadly grasp. Slowly the Company drifted behind Willow, their stare still on the Elf who spoke Black Speech, not sure as to whether they should fear her or praise her. Astounded, Willow took another step back, colliding with Aragorn. "What am I to do?" She whispered, confused, half to herself, half to the gathering behind her.

Gimli was the one who responded. "I would see them destroyed to the very last one!" The Elf's eyes flickered everywhere, from the Dwarf to the still awaiting Orcs. "Very well then." She said almost inaudibly.

Her eyes met the Eager Sea of Orcs. Holding out her arms to her sides, palms up, Willow exclaimed in a highly perceptible command:

"Destroy Each other!"

The Black words rolled off her tongue with such finality, even the Three Hunters where taken aback. The Orcs glanced at each other dumfounded, they were not certain what to do. A few moments later, the gruesomely bloody slaughter began. The evil creatures turned on one another, tearing each other apart.

As if a great power was released from her body, Willow's arms were outstretched before her and her chin was raised high. As the massacre continued, her body began to convulse violently. Legolas feared for her, this whole experience was frightful. He did not understand anything of what was occurring. In fact none of them did. Once every single one of the Orcs was dead, Willow crumbled to the ground, exhausted, her trembling hands above her face. She breathed in short gasps. Terrified and shocked, she could not stop mumbling the same words obsessively.

"What have I done? What have I done?" She wheezed, unable to speak each word without sucking in a ragged breath.

Legolas pressed his warm hands on her icy shoulders, his heartfelt gaze fixed on her. His Melamin was so cold, he could not comprehend why she was freezing so.

"I killed them! I killed them!" She kept muttering over and over.

"Yes, you killed every last one, not even the strongest warriors in all of Middle Earth could have accomplished what you have done alone, milady. For that we are most grateful." Said Gimli. Legolas shot him an icy glance to chill the dwarf to his very heart.

Willow lowered her shaky hands from her now tears streamed face. "No, you do not understand! **_I_** killed them!" She wept convulsively, shaking her hands in Gimli's face. "They are dead! They are dead because of me! I am responsible for their deaths! My hands are stained with their blood! I killed them!" Her hands returned to her face as she sobbed bitterly.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her and held her, gently stroking her hair until her cries died down and her respiration returned to normal. The Elf looked up to the man, his eyes pleading for help.

Aragorn swallowed. "I believe it may be preferable, if we stayed here this night. It is clear we cannot go any farther." He and Gimli went to fetch enough wood to build a fire.

It was late in the night, Gimli had long fallen asleep, Aragorn was chosen to keep watch over the camp. Legolas could not force himself to sleep, there were too many disturbing images in his mind to allow himself not to rest.

Since they had built the fire, no one spoke any further of the Orcs, their macabre undoing and the She-Elf that caused it. The man and the Elf sat impassively round the fire, watching the flames dancing about. Willow was nestled comfortably on Legolas' lap, eyes closed. She had long since then fallen into the realm of elvish, not having left it since she fell in her beloved's arms.

"Is she still cold?" Asked Aragorn, breaking the thick silence.

Legolas replied softly, the flames flickering in his azure eyes. "No, the fire has helped much, thank you." Since the fire had begun Legolas had taken the time to wrap Willow with her cloak as well as his own and sit by the open fire to attempt to warm up the slender Elf.

Aragorn offered a slightly comforting smile. "Nothing to it. This was certainly a very strange day."

"Yes. I do not understand! Since when do Elves speak Black Speech? The most abhorrent of all tongues of Middle-Earth! The very thought of hearing such a foul tongue burns my ears!" Answered Legolas, looking up from the blazes.

"I do not understand myself, Legolas."

"It is something that worries me significantly." Said the Elf looking down at the sleeping form nuzzled against his abdomen as she moaned slightly, shifting her position. A faint smile was upon her lips as she stirred on Legolas' lap. "How could Willow have killed those Orcs? It is a person of great power who can command an entire army of Orcs in such a fashion. Not once did they question her words. They obeyed her as if in a trance."

"I do not know, but I would in most times fear such a person. It would seem only Sauron would have power over the evil creatures of the world. How Willow was able to do so, is beyond me. And for Black Speech? It is even more confusing, to my knowledge, Willow should not speak such a foul language." Spoke Aragorn, adding more wood to the fire.

"No, Willow should not have the knowledge to speak Black Speech. From what I recall, she only encountered Orcs on one occasion, and that was long, long ago."

Aragorn thought for a moment. "I wonder, with this power, perhaps Willow could help us. If she holds the power to destroy Orcs with a single thought, she could be of much use to us. It would definitely strengthen our chances to win against Sauron. It would render the use of the ring entirely worthless, to us anyhow."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know, Aragorn. It would sound like a brilliant thing to do. Chances are we would succeeded in destroying Sauron, but what of Willow? What occurred today, that has taken much of her strength, if not all of it. I don't know how, but the will for those Orcs to kill each other came from her, it was her strength that killed them. I don't know how to explain myself, but did you not see her?"

"Yes, tremors had taken over her, she could not control her body. And now she appears to be in a deep sleep."

The Elf nodded. "Deep sleep indeed. Willow is known to spend all her strength at once and fall into a deep wakeless sleep. I do not know, she was terrified. I do not believe she would want to destroy any more Orcs in such a manner. I fear, if by chance she does, the next time the results would be more harmful to her. This time, she only lost all her force, what is in store for the next?"

Aragorn appeared thoughtful. "I do not know, Legolas. Right now, I fear for what may come when she awakes. There will be many questions needing answering and I hope our little friend is up to it. Have you ever recalled any strange event in the past? Anything at all."

Legolas reflected for a moment, shadow crept into his eyes as his mouth opened to speak. "Yes." He breathed. Aragorn glanced up at him expectantly.

"_Earthly Delights_, Willow destroyed _The Garden of Earthly Delights_."

"What?" The Ranger appeared more confused than surprised.

"A beautiful pond where Willow and I would spend much time. Upon entering Lórien I discovered it was destroyed, a dark and uninviting shadow had grown over it. Lord Celeborn advised me of how it came to be. It was Willow, she ravaged the Garden. Lord Celeborn had warned me of a darkness that crept over her, she was not herself. She had become evil, speaking nonsense in Black Speech. In her fury she destroyed the Garden. It only happened once and she never knew of it. The Lord had warned me not to tell Willow, for it would break her heart."

Aragorn sighed. "Then this is ill news. Oh! If only Gandalf were still here! I am certain he would know of this and help us out of this predicament!"

"Yes, I am certain of that, so would the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood."

The Ranger's glance returned to the dancing flames. "The night is not getting any younger. If you wish, I can keep watch. It was been a long day for all of us."

The Elf shook his head. "It is not necessary. I an capable of taking first watch."

"Very well then. Gimli shall follow you. Deep wakeless sleep, you say? Do you have any thoughts as to when she will awaken?"

"I do not, but if necessary I should carry her half-way across Middle-Earth and back."

Aragorn smirked. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Legolas simply smiled as the crownless king swiftly fell asleep.

Morning came as the company readied themselves to leave. All were awake safe for the Polyglot Elf. Legolas grew slightly impatient, though he knew he should not. He sought to stir Willow awake. She moaned softly and began stirring. Her starry violet eyes focused on the sweet face glancing at her worriedly.

"Did I prove my worth?" She asked with her sweet tiny voice. Legolas' face saddened as he brushed stray hair from her face.

"I would say so, Melamin. Are you well enough to continue our journey?"

She nodded and slowly sat up, her mind still twirling from the past night's activities. They seemed more like a nightmare than anything else. Unfortunately Willow knew they were more haunting than any nightmare could have been, because what happened was real. It really happened, Willow did in fact destroy two hundred and fifty-four with a single thought.

Her eyes met three curious faces glancing at her, waiting for her to speak. She glanced back at them, confused and unsure of what to do. "What?" Her voice was apprehensive and nervous.

Gimli spoke up hastily. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked feeling more and more confused.

The Dwarf sighed but it was Aragorn who replied. "Well, how was it that you can speak the Black Speech, for one?"

Her eyes grew wide with frightful surprise. "I what? Black Speech? Why in the Valar would I speak Black Speech? And how could I?"

"That is what we wish to know, Melamin." Legolas laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yesterday, when you- no!" He corrected himself. He knew it pained Willow to be reminded of what she had done. "When the Orcs died, you spoke to them in their tongue. How is that possible?"

"I. I have no knowledge of ever speaking such a foul tongue. It is news to me. For that nin mellon, I have no answers for you. I am sorry." She said regretfully. "Estel, what was the second?"

"Ah yes! And secondly, how did you kill the Orcs? It seemed almost a miracle that two hundred and fifty Orcs died so quickly and without effort."

Willow shook her head then raised her hand palm up to stare at it, imaginary Orc blood forever staining it. "Not without effort. On the contrary it took much effort. I do not have any more answers for you my friend. My mind told me they had to be destroyed, and so I wished it. I did not know I spoke aloud to them, even less in the Orcish dialect. This frightens me much." She shivered and hugged her arms and rubbed them vigorously as if she was cold. Legolas came next to her and draped her grey elven cloak around her shoulders.

Finally Aragorn stood up and gathered the remaining items on the ground. "We must depart, much time we have spent here discussing. As much as yesterday's events fill me with fear, we must continue. Two of our friends still need our help and there are still many riddles to be solved. When we shall return to Lothlórien, I intend to have a long talk with the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn."

"As do I. I do not know why I was never told of such... accomplishments, if they can be deemed that title."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement. Soon after the Company set out to make their way towards the borders of Fangorn. During the battle with the Orcs they were driven South of the Forest, away from Isendgard, this set them a few paces further than what they had hoped. And so they marched on the same road they had crossed the day before.

And they marched on during half the morning in complete silence, not a sound unbeknownst to the Forest, save for the footsteps of a Dwarf, a Man and two light footed Elves.

Suddenly Legolas's head shot up, eyes glaring straight behind them. The others halted, curious as to what had caught the Elf's attention. His eyes returned to his friends. A barely audible sound registered in Legolas' mind. Somewhere, a well-hidden figure stared at the company watching waiting. They were not alone.

Well I'm pretty sure you all have a good idea who's there... I just thought it might be fun to **try** to create a little more suspense. I am getting a little better with cliffhangers... just a little... Until next time!


	10. Aryon O Huine

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note : Hi hi! Before I start I should apologize for taking such a ridiculous amount of time to update. Firstly I had such a hard time with this chapter. It wasn't writer's block; I just could not get my ideas out of my head. They've been there for so long. You know when you can picture something so perfectly in your mind for a long time and then! When it's time to put it on paper you're stuck! Oh and school has been pretty hectic again! It's insane right now! Not the best way to start, I'm hoping it will all calm down soon. Before next April!

But before I get to the next chapter, I must thank those nice people who reviewed…

Thank you so much for your enthusiasm Elistar Alleyne! Its greatly appreciated! I hope you'll like this next chapter too :)

Hi me! What do you mean Titantic? I really don't get it! I've seen the movie once about 5 years ago so I don't remember much, except that the boat sinks at the end… Well it is possible that I unconsciously borrowed from Titanic, but I mostly 'stole' from Anne of Green Gables (well a little bit) and about a hundred thousand others books, films, plays, stories etc…

Oh TreeHugger! Thank you so much for your other review on Elves in Space! I still can't believe it myself! And you too are getting quite good with cliffhangers… Speaking of which with 'Hollin' I can't wait to see what comes out of that! Yup Willow's going through a tough time and I have this feeling its going to get much worse before it gets better. Yeah and I was inspired by Lady Macbeth in fact, I always thought that was a cool (yet somewhat disturbing ) scene. There are many plot bunnies ahead, but for some reason there's only one I have in mind. I guess I didn't think of all the possibilities, I have 2 in mind though…

Well Mija, she doesn't because well… you'll see:) I'm very glad to see you like what you read so far. And thank you so much for your other reviews for my other stories! That was so nice of you! And you're so right! There's always something that has to go wrong!

I'm empathic? Wow thanks A-mon Andne! Yay! I like that! Yes I must agree Willow's black Speech episode was quite creepy. I do believe there is more to come from my creepy mind

And thank you for liking Ghost of a Memory. It was not easy to write, but I'm glad you liked it!

Ok well enough talk, lets get down to business… :) I hope this chapter makes sense, if there's anything that seems just a little too weird, just let me know, or if I contradict myself or if it simply doesn't make any sense. It might you know…

Chapter Nine

**Aryon O Huine**

"Gandalf!" Exclaimed all the company in delightful surprise. The Dwarf, the Man and the Elves sat at the White Istari's feet and asked question after question, all the while listening with great intent as the old wizard told them the tale of what had befallen him since Moria. After he finished speaking, his gaze set on Willow, a warm smile on his face.

"Glad I am to see, the Fellowship thought wisely and sought you in the Golden Wood of Galadriel and Celeborn."

At hearing this, Legolas and Aragorn lowered their gaze in shame. "No, we did not." Whispered Aragorn.

Gandalf sighed impatiently. "I might have known. How was it then, that you found yourself in the company of these gentlemen?" He asked his angry eyes turning away from the guilty party and towards the She Elf.

Willow did not speak, she glanced at Gimli. Both seemed just as confused as the other, looking at each other, they both shrugged unknowingly. Legolas coughed up. "Willow followed us, Mithrandir. We did not know."

Gandalf huffed. "Did not know! What does that matter? Never would you have allowed 'Willow' to join you despite its necessity."

All eyes turned to him, curious. The Istari noted the questioning look in the four pairs of eyes staring profoundly at him. "Well there is much to tell, we must make haste. But first, Willow, there is much I need to discuss with you." He said finally and motioned for the Elf to follow.

After they left, two pairs of curious eyes turned to Legolas, who in turned shrugged. "How should I know?"

Gandalf and Willow ventured away from the three hunters, hidden and out of earshot. The Old Wizard invited the Elf to seat herself and stared at her intently studying her.

"You fear the darkness, yet you crave it. You feel as though you do not belong, a stranger in a land you should call home."

"What?" Said Willow, perplexed.

The Wizard proceeded. "I strongly believe now is the time for the truth to be revealed."

Willow glanced at him curiously. "The truth?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, the truth. The truth that Celeborn and Galadriel have withheld from you since the day you were brought to Lothlórien so many years ago. The truth and the answers to the questions that you seek so vividly."

Willow stared at him with innocent eyes. "I do not understand." Now she was definitely intrigued.

"Laiella, tell me what you know of your parents."

Willow was taken aback, what did her parents have to with the immediate threat of Sauron? Was that not why the Fellowship was sent? Perhaps Mithrandir knew why Willow spoke Black Speech and would explain so. She swallowed hard and spoke. "What? Of my parents? But..."

"Yes, your parents, what can you tell me of them?"

"Very little, I was told they died shortly after my birth."

The Istari's stare intensified. "What if I told you, everything you know about your parents is wrong?" Willow stretched her ear, obviously interested in what the wizard had to say. "What if I told you, your parents are not dead."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, her mouth hanging open. "But how could that be? Then... that would mean... they are alive? Well then please Mithrandir, spare the suspense! Tell me now so I do not remain in the dark any longer!" She asked, hopeful.

Mithrandir shook his head. "There is much you do not know. All your life you remained innocent from the evil that surrounds you. Now I fear I must change all that. Prepare yourself, for this shall not be easy." His next words would chill the Elf to her very soul. Her eyes grew wide in horror and she gasped for breath.

"Laiella, you parents are Orcs."

Aragorn and Gimli were quietly seated on the rocks watching as Legolas paced back and forth on the forest floor constantly muttering half to himself, half to his friends.

"What is taking so long?" He whined as he tossed a stone with his foot listening to its echo in the darkness of the forest around them. "What in the Valar is he saying?"

Aragorn looked up to his friend. "Peace Legolas! I am certain whatever Gandalf and Willow are discussing is for her benefit and ours, else he would not take such a lengthy amount of time."

The Elf sighed. "Perhaps you are right. Still it worries me."

"What I hope for, is to know as to why our friend Willow speaks Black Speech."

Legolas turned to the Dwarf. "So would I, friend Gimli, so would I." He resumed to his pacing while the other two turned to idle chatting.

A few moments later, Gandalf emerged from his hiding Legolas stared at him expectantly. "Well? Where is Willow?" The old wizard said nothing, he took the elf by the shoulder and led him where the others were sitting, waiting for him to speak. "What news Mithrandir?"

Gandalf glanced at the Three Hunters. "There is much to tell." He said darkly as he invited Legolas to sit.

The Wizard sat with them, swallowed and began to speak. "Before I begin I would ask you all a question. Who here has ever heard of _Aryon O Huine_?"

"Heir of the Shadow of Sauron" Whispered Legolas pensively.

Gandalf nodded. All three thought for a moment to see if the title meant any thing to them. Gimli shook his head, Aragorn seemed rather pensive. "I do believe I might have heard my Father speak of _Aryon O Huine_ one time when I was very young. I do not doubt that I was not meant to here such a conversation, that was when I was young and would wander in my father's house and listen to his private conversations." The others stared at him and chuckled.

Aragorn blushed slightly and glared at them apprehensively. "What? Name a child who would not eavesdrop on their parents." Legolas and Gimli stared at each other then at Aragorn and burst into laughter.

The Ranger turned to Gandalf with pleading eyes. "All right that is enough, we are here to discuss a serious matter." The laughter ceased almost immediately. "Legolas! You never said if you have heard of _Aryon O Huine_."

Legolas winced his face, thinking. "I am not certain, I may have. Mayhap my father also spoke of such a person of that I am not certain. Why? What does this have to do with Willow?"

Gandalf stared back at the Elf. "Everything!" Was his reply. Legolas glanced at him curiously, as did the other two. "Willow and _Aryon O Huine_ are very closely related."

"What? But how could? That would mean?" The Elf seemed more confused than anything else. He refused to think for his thoughts would lead him to believe something he hoped was untrue. "How can that be? It is impossible! I do not believe it!"

"Yes, it would, it is possible and it is so. Willow is related to _Aryon O Huine_ for she **is **_Aryon O Huine_."

Legolas gasped in disbelief. "No! How can this be? Oh no! No no no!" He wailed. Gimli and Aragorn glanced at the Wizard, sheer shook written on their face. Never in a thousand millennias would they ever imagine their friend to be so heavily connected to the Dark Lord.

"There is much you do not know of Willow, she is not what she appears to be." Replied Gandalf.

"You are telling us!" Replied Aragorn is disbelief. He too was nearly just as shaken as the Elf.

Legolas was still in shock he did not know how to think. "But, no! How could Willow be in link with Sauron? Please tell me it is not so! Gandalf I beg of you!"

"Legolas," Gandalf spoke softly, he knew what he was about to say would be very hard on the Elf and his companions. "I am sorry, it is so. Please I need you to pay attention to what I say. It is very important you listen to every word I say. That way you shall understand."

The Elf nodded in bewilderment.

"Good." Smiled the Istari. "I shall know explain why and how Willow is Sauron's Heir. But first, allow me to start at the beginning. Nothing shall be clear if we do not begin where this starts. And pay attention!"

Three heads nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well. Long ago, when Sauron had disguised himself as the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, he fooled a great many Elves, including two of them by the names of Reuel' and Alleun. They were two newly wed Elves of Eryn Lasgalen skilfully duped by the Dark Lord. The full detail of their encounter is unknown to us, but the results regretfully are. Sauron had placed a curse upon them by having them become the bearer of an evil being. You see Sauron knew his defeat was imminent. He assured his return by giving his strength to an immortal, an Elf, Reuel' and Alleun's unborn child. An immortal would be forever be under the spell of the Shadow and would live for as long as the sun and moon would endure. This child would be bound to the One Ring and would bring another Dark Age"

"So then you say that Willow was cursed before being born? Sauron chose her parents to bear his..." Legolas choked at the sound of his next words. "Heir?"

"Yes, that is exactly it. It was certainly not by choice."

"But there is a way to stop this, isn't there?"

Gandalf smiled. "Of course, I was getting there. Legolas please try not to interrupt. Where was I? Oh yes!

Fortunately it was discovered and a council was called for in Rivendell. There a way was sought to counteract Sauron. However, the Dark Lord had cunningly arranged for nearly any attempt to neutralise his curse to not be without severe repercussions. All, safe for one. Unfortunately it involved a great sacrifice from the parents would to have Middle Earth saved. Reuel' and Alleun needed to give themselves freely to the Darkness by becoming Orcs."

The three Hunters gasped in amazement; they could not believe the cruelty Sauron was capable of inflicting on such innocent beings.

"There was no other way, oh but did we seek another. We did, but to no avail. I don't know how, but Reuel' and Alleun accepted their fate and chose to give up their lives to save their child and Middle Earth. Shortly after the child's birth, Orcs raided Mirkwood and they were taken by the Dark Forces."

"Wait!" Interrupted Legolas. "Wait! What you say appears to be vaguely familiar. I remember, yes I remember so long ago. I cannot know when but I was there and how horrified I was. They did not resist. They stood together, holding hands awaiting the Orcs to take them away. What angered me the most was, no one tried to help them or stop the Orcs, even my Father ordered the guards to stay away. The two Elves, I can still see their faces, they were terrified, oh yes, and it burns my heart so to think of such pain they must have gone through. No one ever spoke of them since; it is as thought what occurred that day is now forgotten. I remember being present at their wedding, so many years ago; they were quite young for Elves to marry. To think this is what had befallen on Willow's parents. So long did she seek to know. I felt terribly saddened when she told me she had no parents. She seemed a lost and lonely child. But tell me Gandalf? Was this done after Willow had been taken to Lothlórien?"

Gandalf smiled. "Yes, your memory serves you correctly, young Prince. It was to Lord Celeborn's bidding that Willow be taken to Lórien with him, there she would be safe."

Legolas disrupted the Istari again. "Yes I still remember my father speaking of such times. He was never clear on it." Understanding dawned on the Elf Prince. "Now I understand why my Father did not want Willow in Mirkwood. It all makes sense now. Oh how I despise my father even more now! Yet, I still do not comprehend? What of Willow? What has or shall become of her?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Have you not listened? That is why her parents became Orcs. In order to save Middle Earth. Perhaps I neglected to clarify. Yes Willow was meant to be Sauron's evil successor, another Dark Lord if you wish. She possesses much of his strength and such, but by sacrifice themselves, her parents allowed Willow to be an instrument to defeat Sauron. It is not easy to explain I was not present at the council thus I lack many details. All the Istari knew of the Elves' burden, and we were told in great detail of the council, but there are still holes."

Legolas winced in confusion. "Mithrandir, you were not at the council? Then who was?" He asked.

Gandalf's eyes darkened as he spoke the name of the Istari present at the forsaken council. "It was Saruman."

The others gasped again. "Saruman! This is ill news."

"Yes Aragorn it is. Saruman deceived them. How, I shall tell you in a moment. Willow's fate was hidden from her in order to protect her and Thranduil had clearly forbade her to return to Mirkwood, he feared much what would become of her."

"I would not be surprised if my father had wanted her dead! He did the last time I saw her." Said the Elf bitterly.

Aragorn gasped thinking of how brutal the King could be.

"I am afraid, Legolas you are right. That is exactly what Thranduil wanted. He would have killed her if he could have. That is why Celeborn offered to take her to Lothlórien."

Legolas smirked, oh how things became so much clearer. Yet how disturbed he was know, to know that his beloved Willow was not the sweet wonderful little Elf he always loved. Or was she? He didn't know any more, he was so confused. The Prince hoped Gandalf would help. He felt tears welling in his eyes and he fought against them to keep them from falling.

Gandalf was still speaking while Legolas was struggling with his thoughts, he strained his ear to understand a little more. "Saruman was at the council, and how he deceived them all! He withheld important facts about Laiella. You see, there is a struggle in Willow's mind. There are two forces at work, the dark force of Sauron, which is trying to take over and fulfil Willow's destiny to become his evil ally. And then there is the Willow you all know and love, who is struggling beyond her might to keep herself atop. You see, she is still the same Willow we all know and love." He said glancing sideways at Legolas whose frown stretched with every aching word. "She is still the same, yet there is the Shadow's presence in her and I am afraid it is getting stronger."

Despite his frown and his inner turmoil, Legolas found enough voice to speak up. "Then why did we not notice anything before? Surely the Shadow would have manifested itself."

"It was not always so, my young friend. The Shadow in Willow's spirit lay dormant, it was awakened only if she would return to Mirkwood."

Understanding dawned yet again in Legolas' heart. "Of course! That is what happened!" He exclaimed.

Gimli stared at this friend. "Tell us then, Friend Legolas!"

"I understand. Galadriel had told Willow never to venture near Mirkwood, that is was dangerous. I thought it was foolish, being from my Father's Halls I knew what to expect and felt confident enough to take Willow to my home. Oh it was me who was the foolish one! How I remember how terrifying it was to see Willow. She had a vision of what had happened to her parents when the Orcs took them, she relived what they had gone through. It was frightening, I thought she was dying, in fact she was passing into the Shadow. But if the Shadow would inhabit her, I do not understand why Galadriel allowed Willow to come with me."

"That is because she did not know all. Saruman had not told her or the Lord that Darkness would take over her mind. Nor did she know of its presence and that it would be awoken if she was taken where the curse had begun, thus in Mirkwood. They were fooled as the others were. I myself was, Saruman had been convincing in telling all every detail at the council. No one suspected he had seen an opening to join the Dark side. I fear now his mind in bent on finding and the Ringand Willow. Surely he shall attempt to sway her to the Darkness with him."

"That is something we cannot allow." Said Aragorn sternly. "Surely there is something we can do to help? Is there not?"

Gandalf thought momentarily. "Not at the moment. Now all we must do is make our way to Edoras, which is where I was heading as soon as I found you. But for Willow, she must face the Dark Lord alone. There she will be able to rid herself of his evil, thus weakening him and then giving the Heir of Isildur an opening to defeat him."

"Then Willow and I are closely tied in." Whispered Aragorn.

"Yes, Isildur's Heir. You shall not be able to defeat the Darkness if Willow is not set free. Also if you defeat the Dark Lord, who is certain what shall happen to Willow, then. She was meant to succeed Sauron when he passed into the Shadow. She was to come after him, but his return is imminent. Perhaps he shall not need her or then again he may seek her to rule at his side. There is no way to tell."

"And what of the Black speech? Is there a reason Willow can speak it?"

Gandalf turned to the now speaking Dwarf. "Yes, Gimli. When the Shadow takes over Willow, it enables Willow to speak the Black Speech of Mordor. It is Sauron's Shadow that controls her mind. That is why she knows nothing of what happens when she is in the Shadow's hold. I assume she has no memory of ever speaking Black Speech?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, she does not. She never remembered any of things she said under the spell of Sauron."

"That is what I believed. The Dark Lord's influence is very strong. I know not all of what may come of this as his hold becomes stronger." Replied the Istari.

"This makes Willow a threat to us and our quest. If Sauron can see her mind, surely all shall be revealed to him and the quest shall fail." Said Aragorn sombrely.

Gandalf glanced at the Ranger. "I did not say Sauron possessed the ability to see her mind. If he did, the quest would have fallen long ago. No Sauron's Shadow can infiltrate her mind but he cannot see her thoughts. No do not worry Aragorn, there is no immediate danger concerning Willow, that is until the Shadow holds sway over her. And that is not the case."

"Does Willow know any of this?"

"Yes, Legolas. I have told her. That is why I wished to speak with her earlier. I only hope we are not too late."

Legolas swallowed. "Does she understand? If my knowledge of her serves me right, she must be lost and confused at the moment. Does she know that there is hope, that she is not condemned to Darkness and Shadow?"

"I have told her, but I cannot know if she understood. However I fear she did not hear more than the tale of her parents and the nature of her existence as Heir of Sauron. I fear her innocence was destroyed when I was obliged to let her knew of her true heritage, not exactly one to be proud of."

The Elf's heart suddenly welled with eminent worry. "Then she believes there is no hope, I can feel her despair. If she only believes to be Sauron's evil ally, then she would seek to..." Legolas didn't finish his sentence when reality dawned on him. "Oh no!" He said as he got up and ran towards the clearing where Gandalf emerged.

"Legolas wait! You do not know what state she is in!" Shouted the Istari, but he was too late, the Elf had already disappeared in the forest.

"Stubborn Elf." Whispered Gimli. The others nodded sadly.

"Willow! Where are you?" Legolas wandered through the woods hoping to find some sign of Willow's whereabouts, but there was nothing. "Willow!"

He listened to the trees that silently guided him in the forest. He was led to where his beloved and the Istari had discussed at length, an area with an abundance of tall trees, there was not a soul in sight. Legolas thought for a moment and looked up, way up. There was his Willow way up the trees, sitting as high as the branches would let her. She did not seem to take note of her surroundings, nor did she know Legolas had arrived.

"Willow!" The Elf looked up called her name and made gestures to grasp her attention. Nothing worked, Willow was completely oblivious to the world around her. She sat in the tree muttering incomprehensible words.

"Lasto beth nin! Telin le thaed!" He shouted, hoping she would acknowledge his presence.

"Will you not come down?" Asked the helpless Prince. Strangely, the she Elf acted as though she had heard Legolas. She rose taking a step further down the length of the branch. The Prince winced at seeing his love so high in the trees. He worried she would fall off if she did, much harm could be caused. Willow's muttering had not ceased but the Elf understood a few words.

Willow took a long look at the forest floor. "This has to stop." Was all she said before she jumped.

Did that make any sense? No eh? That's what I thought. SORRY! Oh and I'm hoping that I'll be able to post the next chapter ASAP! That is, if I'm not completely swarmed with school work. I hope not…


	11. Thy Own Worst Enemy

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note:

Hello again! So so sorry for the excessively long wait! And thank you so much for your incredibly wonderful support! It makes me feel so happy and honoured to know that you folks like my story! Really it warms my heart to hear (well in this case read) such kind words from all of you!

And I know my last chapter was well PREDICTABLE! You know what? That was the idea, I mean c'mon ! I'm sure you all new who the mysterious heir was since well, chapter one from Sleepy Willow. I didn't go through any great efforts to hide it, I didn't want to make it 200 obvious but my goal wasn't to surprise the readers. I felt it was more important to note how the characters reacted to such devastating news, and now how they are to cope with it.

So that's that, but first I have a few nice people to thank so here goes:

Hey Treehugger! I knew you knew about Wil! It was quite shocking for her though, she didn't have the privilege to read all the other chapters, Legolas too! Yeah and the angst is no were near its end. It's going to get turned up pretty high as the chapters go on. You'll know what I mean at the end of this one… I fear it will be going from bad to worse. Poor little Willow, she hasn't seen the first of it yet, Legolas too when I think of it. Hey you know what? With all the black squirrel talk from Bells of Silver, we've been having some pretty cheeky ones coming up on our backyard steps… They want nuts… crazy little rascals!

Hi Mija! No don't worry, yes she tried to kill herself, but sometimes things happen that we can't understand... They are in Fangorn you know… So sorry for being so slow! But don't worry Chapter eleven is under way! I'm hoping you won't have to wait too long for it!

A-mon Andne, well yes she was in Mirkwood when she first met Legolas, but ya see… (I gave this a good thought, Sleepy Willow was so long ago!) Wil was only on the very edge of Mirkwood, close to Dul Goldur (Why that didn't affect her I don't know, I guess I didn't think of that) and well she wasn't completely overtaken by the Shadow as she is now and she wasn't in the heart of Northern Mirkwood. I think that makes sense, if it doesn't, don't hesitate to let me know. I hate having loose ends…

Wow! Such praise! Thank you so much Elistar Alleyne! Wow, 12 out of 10! That's too much! I would have given it a 2 or something, yeah I have no self-esteem! Well I just got your review before posting so I can truly say that I didn't make you wait! Hurray!

Well thank you all! I hope you like what you read, please point out any stupidities you might notice and if you can, enjoy! By the way I hope you like the song quote, I wrote the ending of Chapter 9 especially for it! Oh and another little thing before I let you read on… I've made some minor changes to chatper 3 (I think) it was done a while ago, it was when Legolas and Willow meet up for the first time in 1000 years, remember that? Well I gave it less of a 'Sleeping Beaty' type scenario, I didn't like it anymore… ok that's all I'll shut up know. :)

Chapter Ten

Thy Own Worst Enemy

"Willow! Willow NO!" Yelled Legolas as he helplessly watched as Willow's small body was plunged from the treetop. Without thinking, he reached for her destination in the hopes to vainly attempt to break her fall. He closed his eyes expecting to hear a dull thud, but it never came.

For some reason that would not be explained for a certain amount of time, the tree from which the Elf jumped sensed her turmoil and attempt to end her life. It stretched out its branches and caught the Elf in a blanket of lush foliage, mere seconds before hitting the ground. Astonished Willow sat amidst the leaves and glanced around nervously, disappointment registering in her violet eyes.

For a brief moment Legolas lay still, unable to move. He ran towards the Elf to help her off the tree.

Willow pushed the Elf Prince aside and stumbled away from him. Legolas attempted to approach the Elf only to be rejected.

"Get away from me!" She shouted delirious.

Not letting her statement get in his way, Legolas rushed forward and gripped Willow by the shoulders. "Willow! Have you lost your mind? Why in the Valar did you try to end your own life?" He shouting, shaking her shoulders furiously.

"Why did that tree get in the way?" She sobbed back. "Legolas, how can you stand to touch me, yet alone look at me?" She brushed his arms away and back away.

"What do you mean?" He asked incredulous.

Willow laughed. "What do I mean? Legolas! I am my own worse enemy! I am your worst enemy! In fact I am everyone's foe! How can I stand to live with myself, knowing what I am? I am the impersonation of Evil itself! I cannot be allowed to live! I will destroy us all!"

Legolas shook his head sadly. "You do not understand. Did Gandalf not speak to you?"

"Of course he did!"

"Did you not listen to his words?" He asked, his voice softening, he was beginning to understand vaguely why Willow was delirious. She didn't understand what Gandalf had told her.

She rolled her eyes at the question, answering impatiently. "Yes I did!"

Legolas advanced towards her again. "Then you did not understand! You are not evil! You are not an endangerment to us, that is unless the Shadow takes over you mind."

"Legolas!" Shouted Willow frustrated. "I **am** the Shadow! You must kill me Legolas! Please end this! End this now! Take me away from all this death!"

Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn arrived shortly after the commotion had begun. The Istar stepped forward and spoke firmly. "Willow! You are not the Shadow! You are not Sauron's child, nor his reincarnation. You are his Heir. He has bestowed his strength and his power upon you. Did you not listen to my words? Have I not told you of your parents' sacrifice to assure you did not fall into Shadow?"

Gandalf's stern words helped in setting Willow straight. "Still, I am still to be cursed forever as Aryon o Huine. How could anyone ever stand to have me live?" She sounded exasperated as she turned to glance at the company before her. "How can any of you look at me? And you! How can you still love me after knowing what I am?" She said pointing a finger at the Elf.

Legolas came closer. He seized her shoulders and shook her. "Willow! Willow listen to me! Listen." He snapped. He was angry for everything that had happened. He silently cursed Sauron one hundred thousand times for all the hurt he bestowed upon his love; all these thoughts nourished his wrath. The suddenness of his actions helped Willow out of her state of delirium. Realizing he got the Elf's attention, Legolas' voice softened.

"Willow, you know I love you, I always have, it matters not to me. You are not going to destroy anything; you are not Sauron's ally. It is the opposite, with your parents' sacrifice you are not his Heir but his destroyer. You are the one who, with the help of Isildur's heir, destroy the Darkness."

She looked at Aragorn, who nodded in agreement. "Is that so?" She asked in her tiny voice.

"Yes." Replied the King.

"It will take you more than that to understand and accept this difficult situation, my dear Willow, but for now we must make haste. To Edoras we must ride." Said Gandalf.

Willow nodded quietly. "Of course, there is no sense is delaying this quest any longer. For all we know that may be the Dark Lord's desire." She shuddered at the thought of him. "But would I not be a danger to the quest. If I am to be Aryon O Huine, will Sauron not know of my whereabouts?"

"No, for that we are most grateful." Answered the wizard. Not long after the horses that were believed lost returned with a new friend, a graceful magnificent white steed. Legolas greeted his horse, Arod. He spoke gentle words to the beast before returning to his beloved.

"Come Willow, I would like for you to meet my new friend Arod." He said smiling and stroking the animal's mane. Arod neighed and butted his head against the She-Elf's shoulder.

"He likes you." Laughed Legolas.

Willow smiled. "Well it is good to know, if beasts do not fear the evil within me, than maybe there is still hope after all."

Legolas leaped atop the horse and offered his hand. "Of course, I have known that all along, somehow. Do not worry my Beloved, all will be well. You shall see."

Willow accepted his hand and mounted behind him, her arms locked tightly around his waist. Legolas squeezed her hands in his.

"To be honest, I do not care what or who you are. I still love you, and always will love you, no matter what happens. You will always be my Willow." He kissed her forehead. "You know what is the strangest?" He asked her, brushing her soft hands.

"No? What could possibly make all this any stranger?" She replied, letting her tired headrest against his shoulder.

"I feel as though, somehow I already knew what you are, I always knew. It was a truth hidden somewhere in my heart, I simply never realized it."

Willow kissed the Elf and held him tighter. "Thank you for everything." Legolas sighed deeply.

"And everything is what I would do for you, there is nothing, nothing I would not do for you."

"Come Gimli, you shall ride with me." Said Gandalf. " Time presses, so with your leave, my friends, we will ride. We beg you to use all the speed that you can." And so Gimli rode Shadowfax with Gandalf, Aragorn his same steed, Hasufel and the Arod, the elven lovers. Soon after the company left for the capital of Rohan.

For two days, they rode, stopping only on a two occasions to regain strength for all were weary. Finally they arrived in Meduseld, the hall of the King of Rohan, Théoden. They received a cold and unfriendly welcome, unlike the one Gandalf was expecting. Legolas and Willow walked about Edoras, hand in hand, never out of arm's reach. They held each other closely, both sensing the hostility towards them. Curious glances were sent in the Elves' direction, very few were seen in Rohan.

They were presented before the King, Théoden. Old, weary and suspicious did he seem. A thin grey man slithered his way to greet the unwanted guests. At the first sight of him a sickening feeling grew in Willow's mind. This man was hiding something, he smelt of evil. The man was introduced as Gríma Wormtongue.

"I do not trust him." Whispered Willow, in the grey tongue, to Legolas' ear.

"I know, neither do I." Answered Legolas in the same fashion.

"His hands are stained, there is evil about him, what it is I cannot tell."

"Perhaps you should speak to Mithrandir." He whispered back.

Willow answered with a quick nod.

The moment he saw the She-Elf, Wormtongue knew there was something unnatural about her. Perhaps she was the one his master had told him of. He knew Saruman was searching for some She-Elf who apparently held some importance to his plan to take the Ring. Maybe she was the one. His step nearly faltered as he was seated on the dais, not far from his King. He had seen beautiful women before, he did have his heart set on the King's niece, Éowyn, but nothing had prepared him for the Elf that walked into his sire's court. She was beautiful beyond anyone he had ever seen before. Maybe all She-Elves were this beautiful? However, in his heart a burning hatred was inflamed for her and the Elf at her side. The two walked huddled so closely, it seemed as though he was trying to protect her. Despite her mystical appeal, a deep disdainful feeling was forged against the She-Elf. He didn't understand why, normally he would have been enamoured of such a beautiful creature, but he hated her more than he could stand it.

After a long discussion, Willow never had the need to speak to Mithrandir. He had known beforehand of Wormtongue's treachery and exposed him before the King's court. As the pale man left the room, his eyes set last on Willow. In them, she could see his burning hatred.

"We shall meet again." He said to her, right after that he fled from the room and from the King's Halls.

Théoden offered his guests refreshments; with them were Éomer and his sister Éowyn. A lengthy discussion followed suit. Théoden spoke mostly with Gandalf. Once the talks ended, the King addressed his niece. "Éowyn, sister-daughter! Why not take Lady Willow and show her round."

Éowyn inclined her head respectfully and motioned for Willow to follow. Legolas Aragorn left to be arrayed with shining mail and proper armour.

The King's niece turned to face the Elf and whispered. "I don't know about you, but I grow tired of being treated as though I am made of glass."

Willow smirked. "Yes, I understand completely. You want to prove your worth but your are always held back or pushed aside."

"That is exactly what I mean! Men, they don't see us as anything useful, we are naught but fragile little things meant to be protected."

The Elf laughed. "True indeed! Do you know that Legolas had refused to let me leave Lothlórien? He did not want to hear any of it!"

"Oh, then what did you do?" Asked Éowyn, intrigued, this Elf was more interesting than she appeared to be.

Willow smirked. "Well, I followed them later, after they had left" Éowyn laughed. "Yes and I did prove my worth indeed! I saved Legolas' life."

"Oh" Replied the woman.

"Twice."

"Well then, Legolas must have been pleased to see you."

Willow laughed. "No, of course not! In fact he was furious to see me! Ungrateful Elf! And the worst is, I know that even though I saved his life, he will refuse me to go with them."

Éowyn glanced at her curiously. "Then what will you do?"

The Elf shrugged. "Follow them without his consent, of course! What else?"

Éowyn burst into laughter. "You are amazing! I have a feeling you and I shall get along quite well."

Both ladies wandered about the house, laughing at the antics of Men and Elves.

Legolas and Aragorn had just finished arming themselves when Willow joined them. The Elf's eyes set upon his beloved. How much did he wish he could remain by her side and not go to war. At the moment there was nothing he wanted more than to be close to her.

As Willow met up with Man and Elf, she instantly noticed their new attire. She walked up to Legolas; her elegant fingers dancing up the length of his mail shirt.

"We leave for war?" She asked innocently.

Legolas took her hand within his and held them tight. "Yes"

"Where?" She asked her eyes fixed on the mail.

"Helm's Deep." Answered the Elf swiftly. "Willow, we go to war. You are to remain here with the Lady Éowyn."

"Why? Am I not worthy of accompanying you? Did I not prove my worth to you before the Forest of Fangorn?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes you did. And never again do I wish to witness such a terrifying moment. Do you not recall how you nearly lost your life? I cannot see you harmed. My love for you is too strong, it forbids to allow you to come close to any harm."

Willows looked up to him with sad eyes. "Legolas, Melamin, are we not as one? Where you go, I go."

"Not this time Willow. The armies of Saruman are much too dangerous."

"Armies of Saruman? Yrch you speak of? They do not worry me. I can defeat them as I once did."

"No Willow, you do not understand! These are Uruk-Hai, much stronger than Orcs. Besides they are faithful to Saruman, not Sauron. You have no control over them."

"But Legolas-"

Legolas cut her off sternly. "No! Not this time." All too late he realized how rough his voice sounded; it hurt his heart to speak so. He did not want to offend his beloved, just make her understand the importance of her being away from harm. He kissed her hands and smiled.

"Willow, right now, there is nothing I want more than to stay behind with you, but I have no choice. I am needed, but I promise you, I will return shortly for you, Little One. Worry not, I think of you always." He brushed his fingers along her jaw line, then lifting her chin; he kissed her soft lips.

With a heavy heart, he turned around swiftly and joined Aragorn, leaving Willow standing alone in the hallways contemplating his last words, the tingle of his kiss still fresh on her lips.

The Ranger glanced at his friend. "You know Legolas, judging from recent events, she will not heed your words. She is far too stubborn, like her kin. It is a matter of time before she follows us."

Legolas stopped in mid track. "Nin Mellon, you are right!" Then as fast as lightning he returned to where Willow was still standing. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Legolas picked her up and hurled her over his shoulder.

"Legolas! Legolas, what are you doing?" Surprised and shocked by this sudden assault, Willow struggled in his grasp. She did not understand this sudden change in her beloved. "Legolas! You are mad! Put me down! Let go of me!" She shrieked, alarmed.

Aragorn was on the Elf's heels. The sight that greeted him forced him to stifle his laughter for the She-Elf was truly infuriated. Legolas held her, the best he could for she was now kicking and screaming most heinous elven curses. The Ranger could no longer help himself as he burst into laughter. An unexpected booted foot landing on the side of his face rewarded this. His mirth was instantly quiet.

"Over here." He directed to the Elf. He led them to a flight of stairs leading to a small room. Legolas did his best not to throw Willow off his shoulder. He realized he failed as he heard a crash on the ground. This gave he and Aragorn the time to flee the room before the Elf regained her senses. Not a moment sooner the door shut as Willow hurled her self towards the door, banging on it with both her fists.

"Legolas! Get me out of here at once! Legolas!" She continued screaming as Man and Elf descended the steps and back towards the hallways. The friends glanced at each other and burst into laughter. They could still hear elvish curses floating down the stairs and all the way to the Halls where awaited Gimli a very quizzical look upon his face.

"What was that?" He asked, surprise not hidden in his voice.

"Legolas told Willow she could not follow us to war." That was all Aragorn said before the company joined the King, his armies and Mithrandir outside the Castle Halls.

Legolas turned his eyes towards the stairway where his Beloved had taken involuntary residence, his heart aching. _"I shall return to you Melamin. Hold on. I shall come back for you." _The Company road towards Helm's Deep where a gruesome open war awaited them.

For quite some time Willow kept slamming her fists in the doors, even though she knew Legolas was long gone. It helped melt away her frustration at being left behind. However it was not the fact that Legolas refused to allow her to come, she was angry for his sudden outburst. It made no sense, what did Aragorn tell him? What possessed him to act so hastily?

After a while she ceased her sudden tantrum and curled up on the floor. With all that had happened since leaving Lórien, Willow was exhausted. There had been so many traumatizing events, never before had she experience such harshness. Tracking the three hunters for days, defeating some two hundred and fifty Orcs, then learning of her true identity. All these weighed heavily upon the Elf and although these events had not sunken in, they had been extremely tiring.

The night was met with intense blackness in Helm's Deep. Aragorn walked out on the parapet where he found Legolas deep in thought his brows knit in worry.

"Legolas, Nin Mellon, what worries you? You seem most troubled." The Elf jumped slightly; he was so lost in his world of thoughts he did not hear the uncrowned king approach.

"Many thoughts wander in my wind. I worry." He said, his eyes cast out in the blackness ahead of him.

"What worries you?" Asked his friend.

Legolas sighed. "It is Willow. My heart aches for what I have done. I should not have acted so hastily toward Willow. It was folly. I do not know what took over me. I just acted on impulse, it was most careless of me."

Aragorn pressed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But, if you would not have done so, Willow would have come with us. Of that you and I are both certain of. Do you regret leaving her behind?"

"No. And yes."

"Why?" The Ranger inquired, puzzled how the Elf could wish his beloved in such a dangerous place.

"I worry for I cannot protect her here. If harm comes to where she is, I shall not be there to keep her safe."

"Legolas, you must trust in Théoden, he entrusted the safety of his people to Éowyn who by now has lead the Rohirrim to the refuge of Dunharrow. I am certain Willow is among them."

Legolas turned to look at his friend. "Still it worries me. What if she was forgotten? True we spoke to Lady Éowyn of Willow's whereabouts, but there is still a doubt in my mind, it is like a splinter that will not cease to bother me."

Aragorn smiled kindly. "I understand my friend, but please, tonight I need, we need you at your best. It shall not be an easy battle."

"Aye so I fear." Replied the Elf, his worried glance returning to the menace coming their way.

When Willow stirred from her restless slumber, all seemed too quiet. Well almost all, there was a sudden unease that began to stir. She did not know how long time has passed since she had fallen into the dream world, but she did not appreciate the feeling forming in her heart. As she started getting up, the eerie silence was replaced by constant thud. Willow could hear it as it was getting louder and louder. Someone was coming, but whom? Was it Legolas? Surely it wasn't for he would not have been so loud. Then there was the smell. Willow sniffed the air and detected there was something ill afoot. She knew that smell and that sound, it sounded almost like, almost like... As she began to search her mind, the door before her suddenly burst open. Cupping her hand over her mouth, Willow shrieked in terror as she saw what had entered the room.

It was a difficult battle. Legolas had spent all his arrows, he began to feel his weariness take over him. Gimli was no where to be found and this worried him greatly. Near him, Aragorn fought, but he too was getting exhausted.

Unleashing his knife, Legolas was filled with renewed strength as he thought of who awaited him in Dunharrow, his most adored Willow. Thinking of her, and how he greatly desired to be with her, gave Legolas the will to continue.

As he slashed his way through hordes of hideous Uruk-Hai a sudden blinding flash enveloped him. It only lasted a slip second but to Legolas it felt like an eternity. In that mere moment, he felt a soaring pain ripe through his entire being. Momentarily paralyzed, he was unable to defend himself when the Orcs rushed towards him. Not feeling the immediate danger surrounding him, Legolas thought of the source of that sudden anguish he felt. "Willow!" He screamed helplessly into the endless darkness of night.

One more author's note : Ok so there are some parts in this chapter that have no point. I don't know why I wrote them but I did. Sorry! But I think I kind of like the end of it, don't ya think? I don't know maybe its just me… Who knows?


	12. Black Tangled Hearts

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note :

Hi everyone! Well for a good part of the week we had snow! Yippee! But now, sadly it's all gone away. Oh well it will be back soon! I hope.

Sorry for the weirdness of the last Chapter, I don't know why I came up with some of the stuff. Well this one's here isn't much better, I don't think its weird, its just pointless really. I'm hoping to get the story moving one of these days. I have a clear picture where I want to go, its just how to get there that's another story! Oh just a note to let you know that there are some direct quotes from The Two Towers book, they're not very hard to find… Plus I put them in italic just to say that its not mine… Thanks!

Thank you so much for the reviews! It's unbelievable! I'm really humbled and grateful for all of them!

13 out of 10! Really! Wow thanks Elistar Alleyne! I'm soo glad you like it! Well I guess you'll see what's happening to Willow and Legolas very very soon… I hope you like it:) And thanks for reading!

Alright, A-mon Andne I finally have the answer to your question… This is how Gimli can pat Legolas on the Shoulder... when the Elf is sitting down... How about that! Sorry it took a while for my small little mind to completely register your question... Thanks for reading and I'm sorry you though Legolas' outburst was weird… it was and very occ too.

Hey Treehugger! Yes its good thing there were Ents around… What would have happened otherwise? You know what? I didn't realise what Eowyn does in ROTK until after I wrote this chapter… funny, but a very good idea!

And I fear Legolas will have much to worry about, for some reason his mind is incredibly slow and he doesn't realise what it is yet…

Well sorry for the delay! I wrote quite a bit for the next chapter during my lectures in school they are soo boring! Either I write fanfics or fall asleep! Have a nice day everybody and I hope you like the next chapter despite its uselessness! Thanks again! And don't be shy to send it your comments of any kind, good or bad!

Chapter Eleven

_Black Tangled Hearts_

Seeing the Elf had lost his footing, nearly two dozen Uruk-Hai rushed for their prey in the hopes of tearing him to bits. They shoved him to the ground, using feet and clubs to render their victim as defenceless as possible, relishing in their cruelty. Feeling helpless and overwhelmed, Legolas curled on the ground in a futile attempt to protect himself for the vicious blows he subjected to.

Fortunately, Éomer and Aragorn weren't far from his position. They had witnessed their comrade's faulty step and the horde of Orcs thrashing at him. The two men rushed towards their enemy, swords brandishing high. They managed to eliminate a sufficient amount of Orcs to allow Legolas to get back on his feet.

The Elf felt dizzy, tired and now filled with a growing fear in the back of his mind; a new splinter driving him mad, yet he continued to fight as best he could despite his new injuries. It was not long after that Gandalf had returned with the help he promised when he had left earlier. Legolas, Aragorn and Éomer climbed inside the fortress. It was over.

While the wounded soldiers were being tended, Legolas leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, hugging his knees, weary and drained of all his strength. With his eyes closed, he took into account his injuries. They were not serious, mere cuts and bruises. He did not hurt much, he simply felt completely worn out. As did Aragorn, who slowly slid down next to the Elf, his back pressed against the cool stone wall.

"How do you feel?" Asked Legolas, opening his eyes to stare at his friend, fatigue audible in his rough voice.

"Terrible. How about you?" He replied his own voice equally exhausted.

"Not much better." The Elf turned his face away from the Ranger and closed his eyes again, taking the next few moments to rest. Aragorn did the same.

A stout figure stood over the slumbering Man and Elf. It was a sight to see, both friends huddled side by side on the floor, their eyes closed. "Forty-two, Master Legolas! How is it with you?"Legolas' face illuminated into a wide smile as he opened one eye. "You have passed my score by one. But I do not grudge you the game so glad I am to see you on your legs!"

Gimli smiled at the Elf. "Well it seems I have interrupted your rest, I shall leave you."

"Nay Gimli, stay." Said the Elf as he stood up stretching his limbs.

"Well Master Elf, you look as though you faired as well as the Orcs that have fallen under you bow."

Legolas leaned on the stone wall. "And you just as well friend Gimli."

The dwarf's head was bandaged and he no longer carried his axe. The Elf's smile faded as a shadow loomed over him.

"What is it Legolas?" Asked Aragorn.

"I don't know, something is wrong, terribly wrong." He replied cryptically.

"What then! Speak Legolas!"

Legolas stared with sad eyes at the dwarf. "I wish I knew."

"Come friends, let us rest a while before we depart this evening." Said Aragorn clasping the Elf on the shoulder.

What happened next was nothing but a blur. There was a fight, yes she distinctively remembered struggling against evil clawed hands gripping her. She also recalled fighting back against her assailants, taking down a few, but in the end all was futile. Then everything went black and she awoke alone in this never-ending darkness. Her left arm was sore as was her the back of her neck.

There was nothing but darkness, silence and the cold humidity chilling the Elf to the bone. Willow had no recollection of how long she stayed in the darkness, she assumed it was not very long for her small injuries still felt new. She heard a faint familiar sound, it was footsteps. She gulped realising someone was coming her way. She heard the snap of the bolt and the door creaking open. A thin stream of light filtered into the room, forcing Willow to shield her eyes against the brightness, thus preventing her from seeing the dark cold being enter the room.

"I told you, we would meet again." The being said chillingly staring down at the Elf. Willow removed her slightly trembling hand, her eyes hardening as they fixed on the slithering worm in front of her.

"Wormtongue. I should have known, you weak, pathetic excuse of a man!"

Seizing her roughly by the arm, Wormtongue screeched through clenched teeth. "We shall see who will be weak and pathetic in the end, Elf!" He pulled her to her feet dragging her out of the room. Willow angrily pulled his hands away and walked out on her own, chin up with pride. The man renewed his hold on the Elf and bound her hands, there was no way he could or would ever trust such a creature.

"The Master wishes to see you. Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to he afraid." He grumbled under his breath.

Willow laughed sarcastically. "Afraid of what? You? You are weakness itself! You keep hiding behind your Master, you cannot even think for yourself! Others have to think for you!"

"And you!" Spat Wormtongue his voice filled with spite. "You hide behind your pride and that accursed Elf! He is your weakness, but not for long. When our plans come to realisation, there will be nothing left of your Elf for you to recognise!"

Willow looked away, raising her chin even higher, which gave her an air of aristocratic superiority. Of course, deep down she was terrified. Not of Wormtongue, he was something to mock. She knew whom she was going to see and she had a vague idea why. But Willow had no clue what to expect, what exactly did Saruman want with her?

A great horrifying chill gripped her heart as Wormtongue stopped in front of an imposing set of black doors. She gasped inwardly. The man opened the doors and shoved the Elf in. Willow stood in the centre of the Istar' dark throne room, her head held high, her dignity effectively cloaking her sentiments of fear behind a mask of pride. Wormtongue bowed ridiculously low before Saruman, who waved him out of the room.

Saruman circled the Elf, his gaze hard and piercing always transfixed on Willow. He stopped and examined her neckline, there was a scratch, yes, he could tell from her dishevelled appearance that the Uruk-Hai that brought her to Orthanc were less than delicate. Turning his gaze away from the Elf, he called for the head of the Uruk-Hai. The Orc approached the wizard fearfully, sensing his coming wrath.

"Who is responsible for this?" Asked Saruman angrily as he grabbed the Elf by the collar to show the claw marks on her neck. The Orc replied in Black Speech, forcing Willow to wish she could cover her ears, he was pointing to another Orc in the far corner of the room. Saruman called forth the Orc, who came towards him, trembling.

The wizard regarded the two Orcs cruelly. "Did I not tell you that the Elf was not to be harmed?" He exclaimed, his arms wavering in the air. "Did I not tell you that not one strand of hair was to be touched? You were ordered to deliver the Elf unscathed!"

The two Orcs fearfully nodded their heads in agreement. Saruman scowled. "Then what is this?" He shouted again, showing off Willow's claw marks. The Elf didn't understand what was going on, they were Orcs, it was inconceivable to think they could handle anything, let alone an Elf, delicately. This proved how much Saruman did not know much about Orcs. Willow laughed inwardly at his lack of judgement, yet she knew to fear his wrath, he was not a man to be crossed. Of course knowing, Willow, she would test Saruman's limits. She intended to take him to the very edge.

On the other hand, Saruman was not laughing, neither were the two trembling Orcs. The chief Uruk-Hai never saw the sword cleanly cleaving his comrade's head, nor did he realised that the same sword was now swishing in his direction. Closing her eyes shut, Willow's heart stopped, as the second Orc was decapitated. She was certain that neither of them knew what was happening, in fact, nor did she. She could not conceive how it was possible to murder two beings for simply scratching a person they were meant to take captive. It was illogical.

Saruman wiped the blade clean, his temper having returned to normal as quickly as it had risen. "I must apologise for that, my dear. Orcs truly are unintelligent minions, you must explain to them everything in the slightest detail, and it gets very tiring after a while. It is fortunate for them I have much patience. However these two have been wearing it thin, their destruction was inevitable."

Willow stared at him, her mouth gaping. She knew it would be wise for her to keep her cool and not speak the way she spoke to Wormtongue. This was the reasonable logical Willow that spoke now. Unfortunately or fortunately sometimes, the more audacious and impertinent Willow would win over and shove the logical being into a dark corner of the Elf's mind. Where did she get that kind of spirit? She wondered, it was obvious it came from someone she knew, a reckless Elf Prince who would blindly run into elven maidens while chasing Orcs. Willow smiled inwardly thinking of her Prince, he would come, wouldn't he?

"So this is the fabled Heir of Sauron?" Saruman's voice brought the Elf back to present time, it was not time to think of sweet memories but concentrate on the situation at hand, she was a prisoner of the wizard, not a pleasant thought.

"Fabled?" Asked Willow in her slightly mocking tone pushing the rational part of her away, allowing her dauntlessness take over. "I thought you knew all about Aryon O Huine. Are you not the Fabled Saruman the White, the Istar who is said to be the wisest being on all of Middle Earth?"

"I am he." He said calmly. "Long have I studied all there is to know about you. I welcome you to Orthanc. You no longer need those." He was referring to her bonds. Quickly they slipped off her wrists magically, the rope falling on the ground in a neat pile. Wormtongue had taken the liberty to bind her gentle wrists, he hoped it would prevented her from attempting anything against him. The Elf was a prisoner of Orthanc, but the man feared she could cause sufficient damage to him and the occupants of the tower.

"You are my guest. Let me offer you a place to sit and some refreshments." The Elf waved her hand in refusal, she wanted nothing that came from him, nothing at all. "I must apologise for my Orcs, they are mindless." Willow was incredibly confused, why was this wizard treating her as a prisoner and now as a respectable guest.

Suddenly it dawned on her, she was Aryon O Huine. He was Saruman, the Istar that had betrayed the free peoples of Middle Earth, permitting his own selfish greed take over his mind. He wanted something from the Elf, he wanted something more than just the ring, else she would not be here. Unless of course he knew the ring was now beyond his grasp, for if one has the Heir, he does not need the little trinket.

"It is a pleasure and an honour to finally meet you." He said bowing slightly.

"Believe me, the pleasure and the honour is all yours." Replied the Elf. The Wizard's face darkness but he said nothing, he had what he wanted, she held more power that the ring. With her, it was impossible for Saruman's plans to not come to pass. With as much effort the Istar could produce, he spoke as gently as possible.

"Well I am certain that you must be wondering why are you here." Willow did not acknowledge his words, she intended to give him as much of a hard time as possible, she knew that, if she truly was Sauron's heir, and that he was aware of her existence, the Dark Lord would not allow her to perish, for now.

"I know how you feel. I can see through you, you are confused, lost and afraid and do not fully understand your importance."

Willow smirked imprudently. "So they say." Where was the fear that gripped her so strongly when she arrived? The Elf truly did not understand this change, she was defiant.

"Of course, you are a being of great power. You may not realise to what extent your powers grow, but they are there. Certainly Celeborn and Galadriel have kept many things from you. I am willing to offer myself as a guide to help discover your strengths and help you realise your full potential as possibly one of the most powerful beings in all of Middle-Earth."

The Elf laughed at that. "That is incredibly generous of you! To offer your help in such a manner, one would think there was an ulterior motive to such an offer."

Saruman smiled uncomfortably to some degree, the Elf was seeing through him, this irritated him greatly. "Of course if I were to help you, I do ask for one small favour in return."

"Here it comes." Whispered Willow.

"Let us be honest, you and I are two incredibly powerful beings, if we were to unite our strengths and share our power, we could be invincible!"

"And what good would that accomplish? Do you intend to put an end to the Darkness, free the peoples of Middle-Earth from Evil's hold? What of the Dark Lord, surely you did not forget about him, I am certain he still remembers you." Willow stared deeply into Saruman's eyes as she spoke, constantly studying his reactions to her words. Surely what she said was certainly not something the wizard had thought of.

"Well then, Milady O Huine, what do you intend to do with your gifts? What would you do?"

"Me?" Asked Willow, pointing her hand towards herself. "Well, I would destroy the ring, it is said that if I am not Sauron's ally, I am to be his destroyer with the help of Isildur's Heir. I shall do all that I can to put an end to darkness. Seeing Middle-Earth and her people free from Sauron's grasp is all I desire to accomplish with my gifts, as you call them."

Saruman laughed. "You would follow you preposterous little friends to have the ring destroyed and see the end of the Dark Lord's reign? And you expect little Aragorn's help and his pathetic little followers?"

Raising her chin, the Elf nodded.

"You are braver than I believed! Or completely deranged!" The Wizard laughed aloud, then sombered suddenly. "Do not follow the weak, for they shall fail! All of them shall fail! There is no possible way for Aragorn and his small friends to accomplish anything except meet their own destruction. Let us unite our forces and become yet even more powerful! Who would stand against us? I, Saruman the White, wisest of all beings in Middle-Earth and you, the Heir of Sauron, Aryon O Huine, bearer of his strength and power! What use does a ring have to us? We need it no more. There will be no one to stop us, Middle Earth shall be ours to command!"

"You truly enjoy listening to yourself speak, do you not? I can only imagine the length of the White council when you spoke. It is folly! Do you truly believe Sauron will allow his Heir, his ally to fall underneath your grasp? Thinking such foolishness is purposeless, your head is filled with nonsense. Your greed and unquenchable desire for power has corrupted you. It was poisoned whatever light you once had. It is sad to see such a wise and powerful being go to terrible waste. Truly I grieve this loss. Power is a cursed, cursed thing." Willow spoke angrily, it was unthinkable for her to even consider an outrageous offer such as that one.

"You do not know what you speak of, Little Elf! All your life you have been denied the truth, you have been deprived of the knowledge of your potential, of your true heritage. You have never tasted real power, if so you would not be speaking such folly! Little Elf, you understand nothing, you are an idealist and naive. The world has changed, the time is for us to come, the time of the Elves is ending and the time of Men shall come to an end. How you understand so little!"

Ire sparkled dangerously in the dark violet eyes. "I understand the importance of staying away from fallen Istari. It is very dangerous to play with such games. What do you expect to accomplish by keeping me here? Do you truly believe Sauron shall share his power with you?"

Saruman growled angrily. "I shall not tolerate such insolence coming from you! Have not Galadriel and Celeborn taught you to respect your elders and those who possess superior wisdom?" Asked the wizard.

Willow smiled. "Why, yes of course. Celeborn always told me to respect those worthy of my respect, he taught that those who serve evil and Shadow shall never be worthy of anything but my scorn and the dirt off my shoes." She said unfaltering, her tone eternally sarcastic.

"Child! You do not know what you speak of! I grow tired of your insolence!" Snapped the Istar. "Wormtongue!" Screeched Saruman. Willow flinched at the harshness of his voice.

Moments later the man walked in his head bowed in submission. "Yes my Lord." He responded pathetically.

"Remove the Elf from my sight! Take her back to her cell. Perhaps she will come to her senses after some time spent in the darkness."

Wormtongue nodded respectfully towards the wizard. Grabbing Willow roughly by her arm, he dragged her out of the room leaving Saruman alone with his thoughts.

The Elf was getting under his skin, this was not was he was expecting. He knew there would be some resistance, but not to this extent. The Shadow's hold was not yet strong. Perhaps indeed she needed time. Surely after a long while in solitary confinement the Elf would change her mind. Saruman would not harm her even though the desire passed through him many a time. That would not be the best strategy if he desired to gain an ally out of the She-Elf. Breaking her to his will was not an option, so we would wait. The Istar calmed himself down and planned a little talk with the Heir, perhaps then he could find the means to persuade her.

King Théoden and his company were half way through their journey towards Orthanc. Much did they desire to confront Saruman in the hopes to set things straight. Gandalf wanted to speak with is fallen comrade, of what, the others ignored. Legolas rode on his friend Arod, Gimli seated behind him. Earlier Legolas was compelled to remain among a grand forest of strange trees that had appeared out of nowhere. A strange sentiment emanated from the trees, it was as if they were speaking to the Elf, urging him to act upon his impulses.

Legolas urged Arod forward to ride next to Gandalf. They rode side by side for a few moments, enough for the Elf to gather his courage. Over the past few days, the Elf had much time to reflect upon the last events. They let him to think much of his family situation and such. There was something picking at him since they had uncovered Willow's true identity. He wished to set the record straight.

"Mithrandir, you know my father well." Legolas asked timidly.

The Istar turned to the Elf and smiled. "Why yes of course. Legolas, why do you ask?"

"I do not know. I have many troubling questions in my mind. It is my father. I do not understand him or his actions. He confuses me greatly."

"Your father? Well I must admit I am not surprised. In fact what surprises my is the length of time it took you to come to me. I suppose it concerns a certain elven maiden no doubt."

The Elf smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

"Well then go on." Encouraged Gandalf.

Legolas spoke nervously, constantly searching for his words. Gandalf strained his ear in order to listen properly. "Why would he, my father, well you know, do what he did, so long ago?"

"You mean, prevent you and Laiella from seeing each other?"

"Yes." The Elf whispered.

Gandalf smiled sympathetically. "Well my dear Elf, there are so many things you need to take into account. Thranduil, yes he does act rashly and passes judgement rather quickly, but do not condemn him for his shortcomings. No one ever expected you to fall in love with, let alone meet, Laiella. It was never something that we were concerned with."

"Mithrandir, I met Willow quite unexpectedly. If it weren't for my losing track of the Orcs, I would have never ran so far away from the others. It was a chance meeting, oh did its effect ever linger in my heart. I still feel it."

"You see, by a simple twist of fate, the two of you met and fell in love. From the very beginning, Thranduil wanted no part of having Laiella in his realm, let alone have his heir fall in love with her. Of course when you father discovered who was the she-Elf that had stolen your heart, he acted on impulse, he did what he believed was best for you and for Mirkwood. Of course he could not tell you openly that Laiella is Sauron's heir, that knowledge was forbidden to pass on.

But, Legolas, listen to me. Believe me when I tell you that your father loves you. He loves you and Minolas so dearly it breaks his heart. Believe me I have seen how much he loves you. You were barely a few days old when I first met you and already then, Thranduil's love for you radiated openly. He felt the same way for your brothers, Minolas and Endaren. Oh how much he loved his sons, every one who crossed his path would know immediately how he adored the three of you. When Endaren and you mother died, a great part of him died also."

Legolas turned away, the pain from these two loses welling up in his chest. It was a long time ago, yet the pain still felt fresh.

"You and your brother are all he has left. He would do anything not to lose you, it was his best judgement to keep you away from Willow, in order to protect you."

"You are right, I do remember some memories from my youth, he did love us, but I still cannot forgive him for what he did, it still confuses me. Did he not know what Willow means to me? Does he not understand?"

Mithrandir shook his head sadly. "No, he never knew your love was so strong. He did not realise it until it was too late, when you were returned to Mirkwood by force. Legolas, it broke his heart. Yet of course as you and I know Thranduil, he was far too stubborn to let it be known."

Legolas shook his head. "So many things have happened since then. Somehow I fear he might be right."

Gandalf regarded him with sad eyes. "Do not judge Willow so rashly just because of a mere detail. She is what she is and none of that should change your feelings."

"They do not. It is just, that well a have a strange feeling that has been growing in my mind for quite some time. I cannot get it out, it is something that I do not understand."

The Istar sighed. "Well my friend, to be honest, I too, fear something ill is afoot in Orthanc and it is something else than what is expected. I fear we may be greeted with an unpleasant surprise."

"I hope it has not to do with my premonitions. Thank you, Mithrandir." Said Legolas as he left the Wizard.

"Think nothing of it, my young friend." Replied Gandalf as he watched the Elf ride back towards Aragorn. The road to Isengard continued as the fear kept growing in the Prince's mind.


	13. Wilted Flowers, Fading Trees

**THE SPACE BETWEEN**

**Author's note:** Hi! I know I have taken way too much time to update this! I am sorry! But fear not! If it is any comfort to you, the next chapter is already well under way, so hopefully the waiting period won't be as long. A month is definitely way too long for you guys! I hope this chapter isn't too weird, we are sort of getting somewhere, you can easily guess what's to come in the next chapter, I think. Anyways I'm really not certain about this chapter, I think its weird. Oh well I hope you like it despite its weirdness! But first thank you very much for the reviews! They make me smile:)

To **Treehugger**, Yeah those Uruk Hai weren't too friendly with Legolas, but it could have been much worse! It's not easy trying to fit the book with the story, I spend almost as much time looking at the book to fit it with my fic than I spend time thinking about it. "Someday my Prince will come" Maybe I should use that as one of my quotes… Hehehe Saruman's going to figure out that it's not everyone's objective to gain power, and well you'll see what's to come! But I think Willow's luck may be running out. "These are dark times… " I hope it works… By the way I've been wanting to tell you I love the pictures you post on your bio page! They are so ADORABLE! And for Thranduil? Well hey everyone deserves a second chance… or an explanation as to why he is the way he is! I'm trying to avoid the 'evil Thranduil' plot that has been running around I guess it could work for some stories, but not all!

**A-mon Andne**, it was nice of Willow to remind Saruman what he's like… It's true we don't get a real idea of what he was like and what he did while he was evil… I guess its better that way… He was pretty much insane! I'd love to give Pixy a kick, but she's really stuck with that story. I'm trying to get her to write more but now she's writing a Merry and Pippin story, some sort of 'Groundhog Day' type story (based on the film… Merry and Pippin relive the same day over and over again…) Should be interesting if she finishes it! Thanks again for your support!

**Mysticmoon,** Hi! Thank you so much for you review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope this next one will please you too! I am trying to write faster, I'm in my final exams now but I do have a bite of time between them so I write then!

Well that's all for now folks! The next chapter is started and I fear we shall be taking a walk on the dark side. You'll know what I mean at the end of this chapter! Let's just say this fic will be painted black… (don't mind me… I'm just naturally weird) Thank you so much again! Have a lovely day!

Chapter Twelve

Wilted Flowers, Fading Trees

The small elven child had yet another nightmare, this time she knew it was unwise for her to disrupt the Lord and Lady in their bedchamber. She had done so on many occasions when nightmares of her parents' demise, which she never witnessed, would haunt her in the darkness. Although the Lord and Lady welcomed the small child with open arms, she always felt as though she was intruding, in her heart, she knew she did not belong there. With this faulty assumption in mind, Laiella wandered through the woods of Lothlórien in the middle of the night, alone and unaware of her whereabouts. She walked for what seemed to be hours and hours, until she reached the edge of the Golden Wood. She soundlessly climbed up the flet where Lórien's guards kept watched on the western side. As she reached the top she noticed a blond haired figure staring out in the open before him. Suddenly he turned around after his sharp elven ears picked up an unexpected sound.

"Tithentasar! In all that is holy! What are you doing here, child?" He exclaimed a little too loudly for 'little Willow' who bursted into tears. Haldir realised a little too late, that was not the correct way to react to a small child. In all his years he had very few dealings with children, he was never certain of the proper way to treat one. He crouched down to her eye level lifting her chin, A Tithentasar, cry not. I am sorry." Laiella sniffled, her sobs slowly diminishing. Haldir took out a handkerchief to wipe away her little tears.

"You cannot sleep?" He asked as gently as he could. He was rewarded by a soft nod. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do. "Look over there, do you see?" He said gently, his finger pointing towards the East where he could see the sun rise. "There is a pale light lingering in the East. The sun is waking. Do you wish to stay here and watch the sun come up?" Laiella nodded the fear from her nightmare slowly dissipating. She sat next to Haldir and the two watched as the sun rose. Moments after first light, Lórien's guard brought the now sleeping Elf child back to her room.

Willow felt safe. She was in Lothlórien again, surrounded by people she loved, Haldir, Celeborn Galadriel, Legolas. Then suddenly all their faces faded away, she was in a dark tower now confronted with unfriendly faces, Makowyl, Wormtongue, Saruman. Their ugliness was overwhelming, it was almost choking her, she could not breath, their was no air. Now she didn't see Orthanc anymore, she was in a dark land surrounded by Orcs, evil looking Orcs, some of them regarding her in the strangest fashion, she could almost feel, recognition?

Willow awoke, startled. It was yet another dream. She was not the small child in Lothlórien who crept out at night to sneak upon Lórien's guard to keep him company until the sun rose. No, she was kept in the darkness of Orthanc unable to breathe inside the stuffy cell, completely deprived of any light. At length the door swung open and Wormtongue's evil face popped in. "The Master wishes to see you now.'

"Wonderful." Muttered Willow.

Wormtongue smirked as he dragged the Elf. "I do not believe that sort of behaviour will be tolerated any longer."

"We shall see." Replied the Elf with astounding confidence.

Saruman the White stood before Willow, Sauron's unwilling heir. AI ask you again, join me! Let our forces be united. Imagine the possibilities: legions of Orcs at your command, ready and willing to listen to your every word. You have the strength to control them. That has already been proven against Mordor Orcs, I must admit I was quite impressed by your skill."

"It was not of my own accord." Spat Willow, the memory of that dark moment when she destroyed the Orcs still fresh in her mind, she did not want to live through anything of the sort ever again.

"It matters not. I will give you all you need! You shall lead armies of Orcs! With our joined powers, there will be nothing to hinder us! Middle Earth shall be at your finger tips, nothing to obstruct your desires." Continued the wizard.

The Elf rolled her eyes. "Legions of Orcs? Wonderful!" She said sarcastically. "What good shall they accomplish? Orcs are mindless; they cannot think for themselves or accomplish anything. Look at yourself! True you have thousands of Orcs and Uruk-Hai at your disposal; still what have they done to prove their worth? Nothing, they have lost your precious hobbits, they did not overtake the refuge of Helm's Deep. If you wish to have something done, you must do it yourself. If by some given miracle, the Orcs do as you command, your orders are not followed exactly as you wish it. Besides, Orcs are terrified of their own shadow, their cower away in fear at the first sight of danger. It is clear you waste your time with them. It is sad you cannot have anything done. Pitiful indeed."

The wizard glowered, he was highly displeased. AI would choose my words carefully Elf, it would not be pleasant other wise."

"Otherwise what? What shall you do? Will you kill me? You know you cannot! As much as your evil heart may desire it, there is no possible way you could kill me. You know very well if harm should come to me, the Dark Lord himself shall seek retribution on however has caused scathe to his Heir. You are afraid. I see your fear, you fear me! I shall not join you ever! You waste your time! You know what is to come, your demise is imminent! You have failed Saruman." She exclaimed as she spat in his face.

Wiping away the spit from his face, Saruman lost his temper, angrily backhanding the Elf. Her head violently snapped to the left, her lips spraying blood over the Wizard's face and robe as she fell to the floor with a crash. "You have stretched my patience far too thin! I promise you, you shall get a taste of your bitter words. You will have the chance to feel my wrath!" He lifted his staff, a wry smile of satisfaction as he saw the Elf on the ground, recoiling away from him. Just then Wormtongue entered the room, worn out of breath.

"Milord Saruman! We are under attack!"

"What is it Wormtongue!" Shouted Saruman, his ire raised to its fullest.

"Trees are gathered outside the tower! They are attacking Isengard!"

Saruman glanced at his servant, a look of puzzlement across his face, then understanding dawned on him. "Of course, the Ents have to come to pay their respects. We shall fight back Wormtongue fear not." He said as he began to leave the room. He cast a quick glance at the Elf sprawled on the floor. AI am not done with you! We shall continue our discussion at a later date." He said cryptically.

Willow allowed herself to relax once the Wizard was gone. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Valar that she was right, Saruman could not kill Sauron's heir, could he?

Child, come here." Ordered Saruman as he returned from his battle with the Ents, it was far from over, but he had given all the orders he could for the time being. Now all he could do was wait so he chose to pay a visit to the little Elf in his keeping. Willow refused to come forward hence Saruman seized her arm and drug her to the centre of his throne room where rested a circular object hidden by a black velvet cloth. He removed the cloth to reveal a black shining orb.

"You see this?" He inquired, his hand pointed towards the sphere. "Do you know what this is?"

The moment Saruman uncovered the globe, Willow's eyes were transfixed on it, she was strangely attracted to it. "Yes I know, a Palantír, one of the seeing stones of the Elder days." She spoke mechanically as though the Palantír had taken control of her mind.

"Yes, then you know of its power." Saruman smiled.

AI do. That is your link to Mordor, that is how you are aware of the progress of Darkness."

"Exactly." Stated the Istar.

Willow could tell Saruman was speaking to her but she did not hear his words. She was mesmerised by the stone, her eyes peered deeply within its depths. The stone revealed itself to her, she could see the dark tower from her dream, and then a great eye was glaring back at her. The eye spoke to her, telling her not to let go, to return where she belonged. Willow's eyes turned red as fire, as she looked up from the Palantír directly into Saruman's eyes. A shadow crept up, settling itself on Willow as the darkness in the throne room deepened. A great chill gripped Saruman. Something had gone awfully wrong. He could tell the stone had entranced her, but what happened next startled him greatly.

The Elf opened her mouth to speak. As she did so, Willow's voice was completely distorted. She did not speak in her usual sweet melodic voice, instead one so ominous and cryptical replaced it.

"Return my Heir." Said the dark venomous voice speaking through Willow. "Return her to me or I shall claim her myself."

Saruman stood in the centre of him throne room, completely bewildered, his face registering surprise and reverence. The Orcs that had been there fled in fear, shrieking in their horrible language.

Willow's gaze returned to the Palantír, where she now spoke in Black Speech. AI await you. Send me the Nazgûl, I await them."

Fear spiked through the Wizard as he understood what the Elf had said, she was speaking to the Dark Lord himself and he was calling her. What had he done? He never knew to what extent the Palantír would have an effect on the Elf, it was certainly not what he had seen. She was right! Sauron would come for him! If he had harmed the Heir in any way, the Dark Lord would seek retribution. The shadow remained on the Elf for a few moments longer. At last it retracted itself a great scream of agony emanated from Willow. Once the shadow completely gone, she collapsed on the ground. Unsure what to do, Saruman called for Wormtongue.

"Take away the Elf, we have much to discuss." He commanded his voice unnaturally shaky for the Head of the Istari.

"Yes, Master." Wormtongue bowed low and pulled Willow unceremoniously out of the room. By the time he dropped her in the dark cell, she had regained consciousness. "Your master does not treat you with equity does he?" She said, her soft voice having returned, however it ached for her to speak.

"That is of no concern to you Elf!" Spat the man.

"Of course not, why should I be bothered by your mistreatment. Listen not to my advice." She replied almost amused, she could barely keep her eyes focussed, it hurt her them to fix on something.

"You advice means nothing."

Willow attempted a smile. "Of course. Nothing holds any meaning for you save for what your little master says."

"You know nothing of him!" Exclaimed Wormtongue, why was she wasting her time with such foolishness. He did not understand how Willow had a small plan in her mind.

"No, no." She said, shaking her head. AI only know how he commands your every word, every movement everything. Hence, you cannot even think without his permission!"

"You speak for nothing. This is nonsense!" Shouted the man. With every word the Elf said, he was losing more and more of his sanity. He did not want to give in to what she was saying, even though it was not far from the truth.

"Is it? Then why do you remain here and listen?. I know you would never go against his word, despite your desire to do so. Your fear of him is too great."

"It is not!" He raised his hands to his ears. "This is folly!"

"Then prove it! Show me you are not afraid of him. Do something to show your defiance that you no longer wish to be pushed around!"

"What should I do?" He asked, he did not understand what made him say those words, they simply fit very well with hers.

"Do you recall the black stone your Master favours?" She said, smiling as she noticed Wormtongue's face twisted itself into a conniving smile.

There was a horrible shrieking sound coming from all around. It penetrated the Tower of Isengard, the shriek seemed to be coming from everywhere. All beings within Orthanc were forced to cover their ears for the sound was too horrible to support. All save for one. Willow was soundly asleep when the winged creature swept through the Istar's home. It stopped at the main entrance where Saruman stood. "Where is the Heir?" Hissed the cloaked being, his voice sending irrepressible chills up and down anyone who was close enough to hear, the Orcs that stood behind Saruman shivered with fear as the Black Rider approached.

However Saruman stood on his ground proudly and said not a word. Noticing there was no way to get through the Istar, the Nazgûl searched within the tower for the Heir and called to her, preventing all obstacles from hindering her way towards him.

In her moment of weakness, the Shadow easily took hold of the Elf's mind, Willow came out of Orthanc, and into the arms of evil itself. The wraith waved his hand over the mesmerised Elf letting her fall unconscious on his steed. He shrieked again as he mounted his winged beast and fled back towards the Darkness he had come from. He now possessed what he had come for.

Gandalf hid the small sphere that was thrown from the Tower, within his cloak. He had taken it from Pippin, who picked it up, a very near fatal error on the halfling's part. Fortunately all would be well now that Gandalf possessed the stone. He walked away from the Tower of Orthanc, satisfied with his encounter with Saruman, yet something still lingered in his mind, an uncanny feeling was present, as if there was a very important element that was missed. He had dismissed it quickly when he saw Treebeard and other Ents at the gates of Isengard.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli marvelled at the great tree like creature that had already spoken length with Gandalf. "S_o you have come all the way from Mirkwood, my good Elf?" _Said Treebeard, his eyes setting last on Legolas. "Pleased I am to see that you have been liberated from your captivity in Orthanc."

Legolas stared hard at the Ent, utter confusion shining in his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

Treebeard stretched his arm like branches. "Yes, were you not the Elf taken captive in Orthanc? I was told by one of my kin, an Elf was indeed brought to Saruman. It is very strange, true we have not seen any of your kin in a while, yet the Ents rarely mistake an Elf for another creature. I have been told the Elf was no longer in the Tower, he was gone, so I believed it was you who was taken. Hum! Wait a moment! I will verify." He turned to one of the Ents behind him and spoke quietly yet, lengthily.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably, he could feel all eyes on him. Aragorn turned to Merry and Pippin who shrugged at him, just as confounded. "Merry, Pippin, did any of you know of an Elf confined in Orthanc?"

"No, not at all, we had no idea! Who could the Elf be?" Replied Merry.

"Certainly not I." Answered Legolas. A sickening feeling grew inside him, he did not like the idea of one of his kin trapped inside that dark tower. An involuntary shudder ran down his spine.

Pippin tried hard to think of anything he might have missed to believe there was a prisoner in Orthanc. AI feel sorry for whoever it was." He said softly. He shivered that could have been him and Merry trapped in there. Much to the relief of the Three Hunters, the hobbits had succeeded in escaping from the Orcs that had taken them captive. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were overjoyed to have found the young hobbits in Isengard, safe and virtually unscathed and not imprisoned in that tower.

Treebeard returned from his lengthy conversation with the other Ent. "Yes of course, it could not have been you! A black rider on a winged creature removed the Elf from Orthanc. I suppose that you were not taken by a Black Rider!"

At the name of the Nazgûl, realisation dawned on Legolas, all the colour from his face drained instantly as he realised what was bothering his mind all this time. "No I was not." He replied, his voice sounding suddenly small and childish.

"If you wish I will verify who this Elf was. For I am curious myself." Said the Ent.

"There is no need." Legolas answered very quietly, his voice was barely audible.

Treebeard turned to the Istar. "Gandalf, where did you say was the Aryon O Huine? I would have desired to meet this fabled being."

Marking the sudden lack of colour in the Elf, Gandalf spoke hastily. "In Edoras, in King Théoden's hall. I assure you, if nothing ill comes to pass, I will return and present you. I am sorry, Treebeard, we must take our leave."

Treebeard bowed. "Very well, Gandalf! I hope we shall meet again soon! Worry not Master Elf! I know in your heart you wish to see Fangorn, you are welcomed to come anytime you wish! Even your friend, the Dwarf is welcomed, mind his axe of course."

As they left Isengard, Legolas turned to Aragorn. AI must leave, it is crucial that I make for Edoras immediately. Something terrible has happened."

"You believe the Elf Treebeard spoke of is Willow?" Replied the ranger.

Legolas closed his eyes. "Yes, I am certain. Please understand, if it is as I fear, than time presses on, I must go."

"Yes of course, but Legolas, what if Willow was freed and she searches for us now?"

"Aragorn, please, I cannot take that risk, what if it is not so? Treebeard says it was a Nazgûl! I must go to Edoras, if it is not Willow than she will be there waiting for me."

"And if not?" Asked Aragorn.

"Then I know not what I shall do." He answered his eyes pleading.

"Very well then go! We shall be right behind you."

Legolas pressed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Thank you!" He swiftly hopped on Arod, imploring the horse to ride as quickly as possible.

Noticing the Elf's impromptu departure, Gandalf questioned the ranger, although he already knew the answer. "Where goes Legolas?"

Aragorn stared at the Elf ridding far away with sad eyes. "He rides to Edoras, to find Willow."

"If Treebeard is right, then we have much to fear. I for one did not feel Laiella's presence in Orthanc at all, she was not there."

"You did not search for her." Replied Aragorn.

"True, but an Elf as unique as the Aryon O Huine is hardly unnoticeable. Treebeard spoke true, she was the Elf in Orthanc. I am not surprised Saruman attempted to sway her into darkness."

His desire for the Ring has poisoned his mind. Certainly he saw Willow as a way to gain the power he seeks. I pray he was unsuccessful." Said the Ranger.

"Do not worry Aragorn, if Saruman would have been successful is swaying Willow than we would have know right away. He would have been much stronger. He would also have gloated on the fact that he has corrupted the Aryon O Huine to join him over the Dark Lord."

"Then we should fear what is to come, if Willow is now on her way to Mordor." Horror iced through Aragorn at the thought of the Elf in such a dark place to be converted to evil.

"Yes, I only hope Saruman's treachery towards Willow shall not prove itself to be devastating against her."

"As do I." Said Aragorn. "However, Gandalf, if you know Willow is no longer in Edoras, why let Legolas ride there?"

Gandalf sighed. "An Elf as stubborn as Legolas needs to see it for himself. Besides I know where else he intends to ride."

"To Mordor." Finished Aragorn. "And so he must pass by Edoras. It is imperative for us to reach the Golden Hall before he leaves."

"Exactly, that is why we must depart immediately. I will take Pippin with me to Minas Tirith." As he spoke he slipped out the Palantír that was thrown by Wormtongue. "Take this, I fear it shall not be safe with me for young Master Peregrin has felt its power, he shall be drawn to it, if it is close. I trust you implicitly, Aragorn."

The Ranger took the cloth, hiding it in his pack. AI know. Thank you. We shall ride right behind Legolas. If his fears come to be, he shall need a friend."

Gandalf smiled. "He could not have found a better one." He said. Soon after Shadowfax was readied, he and Pippin left for Minas Tirith as Aragorn and the others road hastily back to Edoras, fearful of what they would find.


	14. Ill Tidings to Ruin the Heart

**THE SPACE BETWEEN**

**Author's note :** Hello! It's been a long time since I updated, whoa, I didn't realize that it took me that long to write this chapter… So, so sorry! Well here we are at Chapter Thirteen. I can't believe it really, it's already been a year since I started this story (if you count Sleepy Willow of course) It was around early January that I got the idea. I never thought that a year later I would still be writing it. Quite ridiculous how long it has been taking really.

Ok well as you can obviously tell I don't really have much to say, that is except that I'd like to thank all those who are reading, reviewed and sent emails. Thank you and thank you again! You support is really appreciated!

Oh here is something useful! (finally!) I noticed as I'm sure you have too, that this fic is not quite following the TTT timeline from the book… sorry, I didn't realize it until I started this chapter. Well it is a sort of AU so I guess I can mess around with the timeline. I am trying to find ways to fix it though. But you know what? I realized that my story is in fact more in cannon with the books than the movie… well sort of. At least I don't go around killing nice Elves randomly. Grrr

So now I must thank a few people…

Hello Wind Elf! Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your support!

Thank you so much for your constant support A-mon Andúne Thank you also for signing my guest book! To let you know… Pixy Greenleaf has informed me that she has started writing new stuff for The Last of the Gelvin! I'm hoping she'll be sending her stuff soon! And yes I did mess around with the plot… sorry! You must admit, it's more faithful to the books than the movie! Well… in a way… I'll be doing what I can to take care of my loose ends. I have a few things planned out, it's only a question of fitting them with the books. Well thank you very much for your continued support and I hope that the fact that it's getting more and more AU doesn't bother you too much!

Hey TreeHugger! I'm glad you found the song quote appropriate, I love that song it's very beautiful and really quite fitting with LOTR, especially the Ents (Dreaming Tree) and sadly no, it's going to take a while before it gets better. :( Yeah I liked Haldir too. I don't know where it came from, I just stuck him in there and we clicked. He and Willow do have a nice relationship, I'm so glad that it's only PJ that murdered him and not Tolkien. :( Of course I have no intentions of following the movie now! I tried to make Willow as vulnerable as possible I mean I don't want her to be perfect, she speaks like that to Saruman mostly because she is quite afraid. Really. Thank you! I'm so honoured you like my Saruman, Christopher Lee is amazing and does the character so well! It's not hard to write him well with such good acting! Oh for Wormtongue and the Palantir throwing thing, Willow just felt like causing a little trouble, she saw her chance and took it. Thank you so much for your great review! Most excellent! Oh and I can't wait to see what's going on in Mirkwood since the Dorwinion has gone missing… Uh-oh… (oh and I like your Tanglinna picture… very nice )

Chapter Thirteen

Ill Tidings to Ruin the Heart

* * *

The first thing that came to Willow's mind as she stirred from her slumber was the horrible dream she was having. She dreamt that a Nazgûl had taken her. She rubbed her eyes and they focussed on her environment, darkness, she was surrounded by complete darkness save for a flickering auburn light.

Flames.

To her great surprise, Willow was no longer in the dark cell where she remembered being last. No, in fact she was lying in a bed in a dark spacious room. She looked around her and did not recognise her surroundings at all. Her gaze swept around the room, a fire blazed in the fireplace, the walls were painted black, the four posts at each end of the black bed were high with a glistering red eye surrounded by sharp black spikes. Her eyes settled on a nearby window, they met complete darkness. Willow assumed it must have been night, yet the sky was black with reddish clouds. It did not resemble Orthanc in anyway.

She decided to stand, as soon as she did, her head was filled with dizziness. It was not a dream; there was a Nazgûl. He called to her. That was all she remembered, but how? How did he know where to find her?

The Palantír!

She recalled seeing the stone which had made contact with her. She approached the window to take a closer look outside. The sight of a lava-spitting volcano greeted her. Then, if she was taken by a Nazgûl, and there was a volcano in full view of her room, that meant she was in… As the words were about to enter her head she heard the dirtied black steel door open.

"Wonderful you are awake!" The voice was eerily too familiar. Willow froze in horror as she looked upon the black-clad being before her, recognition sinking in. "Welcome home." He said smiling evilly.

"Makowyl. So this is where you have been hiding!" She whispered as he entered the room. "Your true colours have come out! All this time you have been an agent of the Dark Lord!"

"Mordor." The simple word entered her mind and petrified her to the very core. "Mordor and this is Mount Doom." She thought quickly.

Makowyl, the dark Lórien Elf that terrorised Willow and Legolas, smiled cruelly. "If you wish to call me that, then yes. I held my purpose since the Dark Lord summoned me many years ago."

"Why? What has caused you to betray the Elves?" She asked confused.

"Me? It is of no importance! I have fulfilled my mission, a mission that was given to me over two thousand years ago."

"What mission?" Willow's confusion grew even further, all the new knowledge she had gained over the past few days left her more and more confused.

"To watch over Aryon O Huine, to assure the shadow does not completely lose its hold over the Dark Lord's heir, despite her parents' petty sacrifice!" He said cryptically.

Willow's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Then all your evil words, all the pain you caused was..."

"Completely intentional." He stated coldly. "It was meant to hurt, to ensure you were kept under the shadow's hold, even if you or those blind Elves of Lórien did not know of it. It was there all the time, I was there to ensure its presence."

The Elf's mouth gaped. What was there to say to this? All her life, Sauron's shadow hovered over her a vulture watching his prey and she knew nothing of it. And Makowyl was the one who kept it there.

The dark Elf laughed, it was a hideous sound. "Come, the Lord of the Earth awaits you."

"What! He what?" Blurted Willow, wasn't he a shadow?

Makowyl rolled his eyes. "Did your trip with the Witch King damage your ears? Did you not hear me? I said Sauron awaits to see you, NOW!"

Willow staggered back. AI thought... I thought he could not take physical form, at least not for a long time."

"He has now. He awaits you. You do not wish to make the Dark Lord wait, ever. The consequences would be terrible!" He retorted, his acidy voice burning the She-Elf's ears.

Makowyl led Willow down a long flight of barely illuminated stairs. There were no words spoken between the two Elves. Willow was still overwhelmed with surprise and Makowyl was much amused by her reaction. At length they reached the end of the stairs and were met with an everlasting corridor.

The tower of Barad-Dûr was a sinister and unfriendly place, there were no lanterns to light the passages but only small barred windows where a faint glimmer of red light filtered through. The constant shouting of Orcs and other misfortunate beings in agony seared through her ears, the sounds were everywhere. They came from the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the doors, everywhere, it was a though it was a sound no one could escape. The air was stuffy and barely breathable for even the air felt evil. This was not a place for any being of light to be, let alone an Elf.

They passed a regiment of Orcs marching through the never-ending hallway. Their evil eyes glimmered at the sight of the newcomer, they shrieked and hissed at Willow, causing her to jump slightly.

"What is the matter, Tithen Tasar? I would have believed you to feel at home. Do you not like the darkness?" Taunted Makowyl. The tension in the atmosphere was so thick, one could have cut it with a knife.

"No I do not." Scoffed Willow.

Makowyl smirked. "That is unfortunate. But alas, you will have to get used to it. You are among your own kind, the Orcs are your family, the Dark Lord is your master now."

"Never." It was barely above a whisper yet the small word echoed in the dark Elf's ears. He whipped around to face Willow.

AWhat?" He laughed. "You will learn to hold your tongue, else your careless words be rammed down your throat!"

They continued in silence until they reached a wider corridor. Willow's heart sank deeper into darkness and fear gripped every part of her the further they wend down the hall.

"We are here." Said Makowyl as he stopped before a pair of neverendingly tall black doors. Willow's eyes went up and down taking in the length of the doors. Her breathing came in short painful gasps as she realised the doors had opened.

Legolas rode as hard as he could, pushing Arod far beyond his limits. He spoke to the beast, thanking him for his strenuous work yet still pressing him harder. In his mind, he played scenario after scenario, imagination with great fright what he would find upon arriving in Meduseld. His vivid imagination was getting the better of him. The thoughts of what awaited him in Edoras frightened him greatly so he urged Arod on. He did not know how long he had been ridding when his keen eyesight perceived Edoras coming up, far far away, where it stood on top of the hill in full view of Rohan, nor did he notice the sun come and go.

Arod skidded to a halt in from of King Théoden's golden hall. Legolas sprang off and ran into the eerily deserted castle. As he entered he was met with absolute quiet; not a sound could be heard save for the wind blowing about Meduseld.

It did not take him long to discover something dreadfully violent had taken place in the palace. The Hall appeared to have been plundered; nothing seemed to be in its place. Legolas ran to the room where he had left Willow, a blood trail leading the way. His heart in his chest tightened as though it would burst. He found the locked door to be wide open, a pile of Uruk Hai bodies in the entrance. Willow was not there; he left the room and searched about the Hall, calling her name in a desperate battle against fate that his beloved might still be there.

"O if these walls could talk!" Wailed Legolas helplessly. He thought for a moment and gathered as many clues as possible as to what happened when he and the Rohirrim had left Edoras. He began at the start of the Uruk blood trail. They must have been many, at least twenty, why? He had no clue. They stormed the Hall and ruined it. Then they went straight for the room where Willow was left, yes there was a trail of dead Uruk-Hai, and it was not hard to see that the Elf had struggled greatly against them. She had killed at least eight of them, so Legolas had counted. The chamber was the most ravaged of all, not one piece of furniture was at its place, and Uruk blood was spilt on the floor, as were their discarded weapons. What had occurred here?

He was not the tracker Aragorn was but the Elf did the best he could to figure out this puzzle. He knew this much: Uruks had raided the Hall and went straight for Willow's chamber, she was caught by surprise for Legolas could define her shape in the blanket that was left on the ground, she fought valiantly against them but was overwhelmed by the Uruks. Something red had briefly caught the corner of his eye. It was on the wall.

Blood.

Not Orc blood, but elven, Willow's blood. Legolas crouched down and observed the stain, it was yet another dreadful sign of struggle for it was a hand imprint. Legolas brought his hand to match against the print, it was much smaller than his was, and Willow's hand was covered in her own blood. Tears rushed into his eyes as he removed his hand and placed it on his forehead. Something else had caught his eye just then, something glittering, discarded and forgotten amidst the rubble. Legolas crawled away from the wall and his hand reached for the shining object. As picked it up a new wave of fresh tears invaded him. A wave of immense pain flooded his heart. It was the necklace he had given her. It was colourless now; it no longer held captive the colour of Willow's eyes. The only colour it held now was the bright elven blood that soiled it. As he held it in his hand a not so old conversation replayed in his mind.

"You still have it!" He exclaimed, touching the jewel, a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Yes. I have never taken it off." Answered Willow. AI have always remained hopeful that someday, the one who gave it me would return."

Legolas smiled. "And he has. And this time, there is nothing that will stop him."

The voices echoed in his mind like a ghost of a memory, a shadow of what once was. It was a dream a long ago distant dream that was now lost and would never come again. Legolas hugged the jewel tightly as if it was the only way for him to ever touch Willow again. He curled up on the ground and pressed the necklace hard against his forehead, then rinsing it with the tears he could no longer hold back. "O Meleth Nin, I have failed you miserably." There was no hope with him and he was left with emptiness and tears of pearls making their way down to wash away the blood stained floor.

"I... I cannot do this." Willow's voice wavered, fear etched with every word she had spoken. She was seized by fright. She noticed she could not move, her legs refused to obey her, so did her mind. They sensed the evil that resided on the other side of the doors and were ready to fight for all their might to avoid going there.

Unfortunately that battle was lost as Makowyl spoke harshly. "You can and you will. I care not if I must drag you in there, but you will go through." He roughly shoved the Elf forward. "NOW!"

Taking one slow step at a time, Willow walked into the imposing hall of the Dark Lord. The entire room was dark; there were very few lights. Her eyes traced the wide expanse and ended at the base of a wide stairwell where two red flaming posts stood on either side. Climbing the steps with her eyes, Willow's heart froze when she stopped at the dark throne at the top where a shadow loomed. Shrouded in darkness, she could barely make out the figure sitting on the throne.

Willow shivered as the Dark Lord swept his cloak behind him, as he stood tall. His face was still a mystery but there was an evil gleam in his eyes. He looked down at the Elf before him. "And so, you have finally returned to us, my Heir." His voice was not as coarse as Willow expected. It was darkly powerful yet it was still tinted with evil and ill intent. Slowly the Dark Lord descended the stairs. As he did so, the light slowly revealed his face.

Willow sucked in a sudden intake of air as his features could be seen. The dark Lord Sauron's appearance was beyond anyone's imagination; it was against all beliefs. His black hair hung loosely just above his shoulders, he looked powerful and evil, his wicked eyes drenched in darkness, yet his face was, his face was... Willow was startled as there was only one word to describe it. The Dark Lord was handsome? The Elf stared at him in utter disbelief. "How can this be?" It was always believed the Dark Lord would be hideous and terrifying in appearance. Yet there he was, standing before Laiella Tatharwen, deceptively beautiful. She smirked inwardly. "Of course, He is Sauron the Deceiver; it is to be considered that his appearance is deceptively fair." She thought as he came down and circled the Elf.

Willow wanted to scream as she felt his gaze burning on her; the air around her was so heavy she could not breathe. She was completely surrounded by evil and it was engulfing her. Sauron stopped to her left. Willow closed her eyes tightly, hoping to drown away the evil seeping through every part of her. He swooped up a handful of the Elf's dark golden hair and brought it to his face as if to examine it.

"You are not what I expected." He said finally, letting go of her hair. He stood silent for a moment expecting an answer. The Dark Lord turned around to be face to face with his creation. He frowned as he noticed her eyes were closed. An evil smile crept on the Dark Lord's face.

"You are frightened, more frightened than you ever were in all your life. But I know why, you feel as though you belong here, as though this place has always been a part of you, a home. You know this to be true, despite your constant denial."

Willow's eyes shot open. "No! That is not true!"

Sauron shook his head slowly. "It is. Aye there is much work to be done with you. The elves have allowed you to be weak. I should have known better than to leave you with the weakest and most ridiculous race in all of Arda. In time, you will come to appreciate what I have done for you, you shall realize your importance and you shall take your place at my side."

"No! Never!" It sounded as though her response was ripped from her throat. The battle inside Willow's mind had intensified greatly upon entering Mordor.

"That is what you fear the most, is it not? You know this to be the truth. You are afraid because you know that in the end you shall be my Ally, that is your destiny, that is why you exist."

Willow's head shook violently. "No!" Her mind screamed of terror and fear. "Legolas will come, oh by the Valar please let him come! Keep him safe." She prayed silently, never letting go of her hope, no matter how much it dimmed.

The Dark Lord surveyed the Elf, he could easily discerned her thoughts. He laughed aloud.

"Do you truly believe your friends will come for you?" He chuckled even more. The sound made the Elf wince. "And if by some gift they do, will they succeed?"

Willow did not answer; she was too surprised to say anything.

"What do you think I would do to him, Elf? What do you think I would do to your little Prince?" Noting the look on Willow's face, Sauron continued. "O yes I know about him. I know all your thoughts. I would bring all your little friends here. I am sure, that Thranduil's whelp would not come alone, he would drag along the Dwarf and his little human friend, Isildur's heir. Yes, I know of him too. Of course by that time the Halflings would be in my possession, all of them, including the one whom carries my ring. Do not worry I will find him." He said as he took notice of the fearful look Willow gave him.

"All of your companions would be here to enjoy the spectacle." His mocking smile dimmed and was replaced by an evil scowl. Willow could do nothing but listen as the Dark Lord described his plan to bring as much torment to her friends as possible.

"First would be your Prince. I would break him, tear his soul to shreds. He would not die, he will nothing more than a pathetic helpless creature, unable to think, unable to speak, the very though of me would send him cowering in a corner. I would not kill him, no, not before he is forced to watch the long days of endless torment I intend to bring on every one of his friends. One by one he would watch them wither away until death claims them."

As the Dark Lord spoke, he implanted vivid images of what he intended to do to the Fellowship in Willow's mind. The She-Elf could do nothing except watch the horrifying spectacle playing out in her mind. It wasn't real. But it felt as though it already happened.

"Of course it would not end there. Once all of the Prince's little friends are dead, he too will die. But not before seeing his once beloved arise to be the Heir of Darkness she was meant to be. His last though shall be of you, my dear, of how he has failed to bring you to the light. The young Prince of Mirkwood will die at the hands of his beloved Laiella, the one and only Heir of Sauron. She will plunge the final blade into his miserable little heart and then he will be no more!"

The tears that flowed down Willow's face asserted the desired affect on the Elf. The best way to bring light to darkness is through despair, and this Elf was nearing the depths of despair.

"No." She whispered desperately, her small voice barely audible beneath her tears.

"No?" Mocked the Sauron. "Yes, that is what shall come to pass, you know this. Oh yes you do, that is why you are trying so hard to deny it." He chuckled darkly. "Your faith in your pathetic little friends is your weakness."

The Elf gathered what little courage she possessed and replied softly. "Your faith in yourself is yours."

The Dark Lord was taken aback, he then smirked. "So the Elf speaks! I was beginning to lose faith that you could not speak more than a word at a time."

He continued to circle Willow. "Despair and darkness that is what you feel, that is all your heart knows. Do not worry when I am done, despair will no longer be a part of you. You do not require to listen to the Galadhrim's false stories of hope and triumph, they are devoid of any salvation. They offer nothing, nothing but despair. The Elves are cowards; they flee to Valinor to avoid confrontation. They know they stand not a chance against I, Sauron, Lord of the Earth! I offer you what you were meant to have, meant to be. Strength and triumph is what you will feel. No longer will you fear anything, power shall be extended down to your fingertips. You have a choice: take your rightful place at my side and accept your fate or wither away and die with the rest of your friends. Perhaps if you join me, as you should, their lives will be spared the long tortuous death I have planned. I shall leave you now to reflect on this."

Before Willow could say another word he faded away and vanished from the throne room. Shortly after, Makowyl re-entered the hall to return the She-Elf to her room.

It had been half a day since Legolas arrived at Edoras when Aragorn found him. He had taken note of the Prince's fragile state and had chosen to follow him closely upon their separation a few days earlier.

He found Legolas curled up on the floor in the room where Willow was to remain. The Ranger quickly took note of the room's state, the missing Elf and of his friend's tear streaked face and the glimmering object between his fingers. He kneeled next to the Elf and gently roused him from his slumber.

Legolas moaned slightly as his eyes fluttered open and fixed on Aragorn. He said nothing as his mind recollected the past events. He sat up, blinked his eyes and glanced at the jewel in his hands. The Elf sighed profoundly. Aragorn pressed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Legolas!" he whispered. The Elf looked up at him with pain filled eyes that broke the Ranger's heart but not nearly half as much as the Elf's next words.

My heart has only held love for one and one only. I have loved only one, yet it is twice that I lose her." Legolas' eyes averted from Aragorn's and settle on the jewel. He brought it up to his forehead and held the jewel tightly and closed his eyes to prevent fresh pearly tears from rolling down.

"Nothing but pain." Sobbed Legolas. "Life has brought nothing but pain, that is all it has to offer."

Aragorn didn't know what to say. He wanted comfort his friend the best he could, but how? "O Legolas!" He gently stroke his friend's back as the Elf could no longer hold back his new tears. "I am so sorry."

Throwing aside his pride, Legolas buried his face in Aragorn's and repeated the same words over and over. "I have failed, I have failed!"

Well here it is, finally. I hope that wasn't too bad. I could have spent another month changing it around but I figured I still wouldn't be happy with it. SO there it is. Please let me know what you think and if there's anything that may need fixing, like if there are any A and for quotation marks. Word is incompetent and does not read WordPerfect files! Thank you and have a nice day!


	15. Starlight Fading Out

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note:

Ok, so this chapter took much longer than was necessary. I have an explanation (don't I always?) Well, I wanted it to be longer; there was a scene I wanted to include in here that I am not quite ready to write considering the recent tragedy that my family has suffered. I have these two adorable cousins who are very sick with this incredibly rare genetic disease (they are only 250 in the entire world). The little boy was very very sick and suffered through two bone marrow transplants and chemo. He's four, but his sister had the disease but wasn't sick, that is until she caught a virus and died three weeks later. She was six years old. I'm telling you, seeing such a small child in a casket was the most horrible experience I've ever lived through. Seeing her parents' grief was even worse, I mean they seem so young! So now I found it rather difficult to write about a parent/child relationship for the moment so I am postponing it until the next chapter. I think you might know what I mean by the time you're done reading. However I did put some of it in there, but I found that well the way it ended isn't so bad, although I'm sure you'll disagree! Sorry about that, I guess I just had to talk about it.

Well now I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews! They are very much appreciated! Thank you so much!

Wind Elf, hey thanks for the vote of confidence! I'm glad you like it! I hope you'll like this chapter!

A-mon Andúne, I'm glad you like the way things are turning out, it is getting darker I'm afraid though. It's true! As much as the two towers part was closer to the book, the ROTK part is going to be from more and more of my imagination. Hey when are you going to update your story? I like it so far!

TreeHugger, thank you for not thinking Wil's a Mary Sue. I never thought of her as one, but you never know. Of course she does have a bit of me in her, but I mean so do Legolas, Haldir and all the other characters I wrote about in here, even Makowyl, I think. A writer can't help but inject a bit of himself into his characters, right? Exactly, Sauron feels very foul but he is sort of fair, in a grotesque evil dark lord kind of way. I think I imagined him as a combination of Darren Hayes (Savage Garden's lead signer, the black hair, the white face and the red lips mostly), Draculat from Bram Stoker's for his creepiness and I don't remember who else. Oh well! Legolas is in despair, yep. I don't know why but I'm constantly giving him people to love and cherish then I take them away from him. I'm so mean, no wonder he keeps running away from me! Magnificent Tragedy? Wow, did I really make you cry? Sorry. Well I think there might be some more coming your way. I hope you like it and thank you so much for you nice words!

Ooh one last time, you guys remember the line from the last chapter_ "I have loved only one, yet it is twice that I lose her"_? Remember that one? Well that isn't really mine; it's an exquisite line from the truly amazing tragedy 'Cyrano De Bergerac'. In French it is:** "Je n'ai aimé qu'un seul et je le pers deux fois" **Very very sad play, and so very good! Read it! I'm sure you can get it in English, most likely.

Thank you all for your constant support and feel free to drop me a line! Thanks :) Oh and this here means a flash back, okay? Thanks!

Chapter Fourteen

**Starlight Fading Out**

The stars shined brightly in the evening sky. It was looking out to be a magical night in Edoras. One could easily fall in love under such beautiful stars or fall deeply into the depths of despair. Legolas sat on the windowsill contemplating the stars. His gaze fixed on Elebereth, he hoped he would find the answers his heart was seeking.

"I know she'll come back, someday," he said looking up at the stars, "Please, Elebereth don't let her light burn out, don't let her soul fade away," he prayed to the mythical star in the hopes that somehow she could help him in his time of defeat.

"I fear she is falling out of reach away from me. How many times did we sit under the stars and watched you shine so beautifully in the sky? I know not, but I do know, never before have I asked for such a request, please Lady Elebereth keep watch over Willow. Please? Oh, I beg of you Elebereth I could not live if I did not have her!"

As tears of pearls sparkled down his face, he hoped against hope and wished against wish that Elebereth would carry his message to his beloved.

A soft knock at the door alerted the Elf of someone nearby. Quickly wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, he spoke quietly. "Come in."

Aragorn stepped inside the Elf's lodging. He had been standing outside the door for a few moments before knocking; he heard Legolas' prayer and wanted to leave him some privacy before disturbing him.

Before coming to see his friend, Aragorn had been intercepted by the Lady Éowyn who gazed up at him, her eyes filled with admiration and sadness. She, along with the entire returning host to Edoras had witnessed the Elf's agonizing distress.

"How fares your friend?" she asked him, her eyes filled with concern.

Aragorn's face turned sullen. "I fear for him, my lady. He is in great despair."

"Why? What happened at Helm's Deep?"

"Not Helm's Deep," he sighed for it pained him greatly to have to deliver this news. He was surprised she did not know. "Willow, his dearest love, is gone, taken by Uruk-Hai to Isengard, then to Mordor."

Éowyn raised a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Mordor?" she barely knew the Elf, but she knew there could have been a great friendship waiting ahead.

The Ranger nodded. "Yes. I fear for her and what is to come of this. It is a dark time. I only hope Legolas will not let himself be taken by his grief."

"This is ill indeed. I know not what words of comfort I could offer you."

Aragorn sighed again. "Nor do I, my Lady. I must go to him now," he started to make his way to where the Elf was lodged.

"He has a great friend. I hope he knows it," said Éowyn just after the ranger turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

He nodded courteously. "Thank you. I am also blessed with a great friendship, I would do all I can not to lose it," with that he left the lady behind.

The ranger waited a few moments for the Elf to acknowledge his presence. Legolas simply ignored his friend and stared at the stars. Aragorn shifted his weight uncomfortably; the silence was unbearably loud. He was very much worried, Legolas had isolated himself and refused to come out, nor did he accept any refreshments. Gimli also had expressed worry for the Elf but understood very little of his grief.

"How do you fare Legolas?" he asked at last, breaking the eerie silence.

Slowly Legolas' sorrowful face turned to meet Aragorn's. "As though my heart has been torn out of my chest and a regiment of Uruk-Hai trampled on it mercilessly, all of it's life squeezed out as I fear there is an elven light fading away into darkness, hopelessness and despair."

A deep silence was forged anew as he returned his sorrowful gaze towards the stars. With a heavy heart, Aragorn came closer to the window. He followed his friend's regard as it set upon Elebereth.

"Elebereth shines brightly tonight, doesn't she?" said the man, trying his best to chase the impending silence away.

"She mocks me," replied Legolas bitterly, still not taking his eyes away from the stars. He sighed deeply and faced his friend. "I have failed, Aragorn," his whisper startled the man, sending shivers down his spine.

"That is not so," he tried to comfort the Elf. He came closer to him so that he could hear better, since Legolas was speaking in a very low voice and could barely be heard.

"It is so, I am a failure. Twice I was incapable of preventing Willow from being taken away. The first was caused by my own foolish recklessness and left a deep wound in my heart that to this day is still burning. Just as it began to heal, and Willow and I begin to find joy in life, she is ripped away from me again. And again I am to blame. My lack of intelligence and caution has caused Willow a thousand years of pain and now I make another feebleminded mistake, which brings yet again more suffering. Only this time, it is not only our lives and our love that is at stake. The consequences are so much more crucial; all of Middle Earth is at stake. I forced her to stay behind, alone without any protection! How could I be so careless?"

Aragorn regarded the Elf with sad eyes. "It was not your fault, Mellon Nin. I am also to blame for I helped you."

Legolas shook his head furtively. "Nay Aragorn, I should have known better. They would have come after her, I should have known they would seek her so. And I let Willow slip through my fingers once again. At least if I would have listened to her, she could have come with us and I could have kept her safe myself within the glittering caves or allow her to go with the Lady Éowyn. Oh how much of a fool I am!"

Aragorn allowed Legolas to finish his quiet sobbing before speaking. "Legolas, Mellon Nin, they would have found a way no matter what we tried. The Dark Lord searched for her vividly; there was no way to escape this. This is the Dark Lord Sauron we speak of, do not forget that Legolas. He used Saruman to bring her to him, if she would have been at the Hornburg with us, who is to know what kind of destruction would have come out of it. Perhaps you could have been killed." Aragorn attempted to reason with Legolas, he hoped he would reach his friend and make him understand it was not his fault.

"It would be better to be dead than to live through such horrors," wailed the Elf.

"Legolas, I know you are pained. I am terribly sorry I wish there were something I could do! I wish I could bring her back to you this instant, but I cannot!"

Legolas's face lit up at these last words. "I must go, I must leave now! I need to find Willow, to Mordor I must go!" he hastily hopped off the windowsill and made his way towards the door that is until Aragorn held him back.

"Legolas, you cannot leave now! Please Mellon Nin, you need to rest. We leave at dawn, come with us. We shall need you, I need you, and Willow needs you to be strong. What good will come if you run out like a mad elf, tired, worn out and without rest? Come with us until our roads diverge, besides, you may need a friend," smiled Aragorn.

Legolas though for a moment, weighing in the ranger's words, they did make sense more that his own thoughts these past few days. "Very well," he sighed deeply, "thank you Aragorn. I am so weak, it angers me so!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Legolas, you are going through a very difficult time, you heart grieves. You cannot expect to have clear thoughts."

"I suppose, still I hate feeling so helpless. I have been sitting here for a whole day wallowing in my own misery all the while Willow is living through a nightmare."

"Come, do not allow yourself to remain alone. Isolation will only harm you. Do not deny yourself friendship when it is most needed. Together we shall share your grief and find a way to bring Willow home."

Legolas attempted a small smile. "That sounds wonderful. In the morrow I shall follow you until our journey begins to diverge. I will go to Mordor while you continue on your way. I only wish there was another way!"

"We must send our hope to Elebereth, perhaps she may lend us some of her grace," said Aragorn as he put his arm around Legolas and headed into the corridor.

AI already have, mellon nin," replied Legolas as he cast once last glance at the stars, AI only hope she will hear us."

"I thought as much," smiled Aragorn.

Willow leaned her forearms against the small windowsill in the dark depressing room Sauron had provided for her. She strained her eyes as she tried to find the stars. In the land of Mordor, the shadows cover all, there is no sky and a thick carpet of reddish mist hides the stars.

"I wish I could see Elebereth, I am sure she shines brightly this night," she though as she sighed in defeat again.

The Elf had tried to find comfort in sleep but she found none, her dreams were haunted by horrific images of Legolas and the other walkers being tormented. Shrill cries of agony and brutality was all she could see. And so Willow had spent half the night trying to pierce the thick mist and break through to the stars. It would not work. However, even though she could not see them, Willow spoke to the stars and hoped they would guide Legolas to safety.

"O Sweet Elebereth Gilthoniel, I seek you so in this never-ending darkness, I wish for your help. I cannot see you but I know you shine brightly. Please help us," she pleaded, her voice filled with desperation, "I know he is out there looking out for me. Please look out for him, help him and do not let his soul fade away. Please, O Elebereth Gilthoniel, stay with the Prince of Mirkwood, stay with Legolas."

She close her eyes and a single tear slipped for her lid and down her face. She tried to find comfort in dreams again, only to be met with sheer horrific nightmares. This time not only Legolas was being tormented but others as well. They would only get worse. Willow ignored the fact that these dreams were brought upon by Sauron himself. He wanted to bring the Elf to darkness by any and all means possible. Destroying the solace the Elf sought in elvish dreams was only the beginning. The Dark Lord had many more ways of swaying his Heir back to darkness. It would be a long and painful road but in the end, Sauron knew he would have what he wanted.

The night stretched to day and the day into night again, yet still Willow found no release into the realm of peaceful dreams. Seldom an Orc of unusual appearance, who would bring food and water, visited her. At first the Elf had categorically refused not trusting anything that came from the Dark Lord, but there was something in this strange Orc that held her attention. He was unlike any other she had ever laid eyes on, as opposed to every other Orc in Middle-Earth; he did not sneer or try to kill her. Then it looked more like a tormented ruined Elf than the gruesome terrifying creatures of darkness. Orcs were supposed to be hideous, a mockery of the elves. It was obvious this one this was not an Orc but he appeared to be more of a haunted shadow of his former self. He came twice during the day to notice the Elf had neither ate nor drank.

It was on second visit that Willow noticed the strange gleam in his eyes when they lingered on the Elf. His gaze startled her, but she too peered deeply into his dark eyes which were once blue, she could tell, she gasped by the intensity of the stare and the strange feeling she got from it. It was almost affectionate. Willow broke the eye contact when that word entered her mind. Her eyes watered as she looked away. Affection yes clearly there was a deep affection set in those nearly coal coloured eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked him moments before he left. The Orc didn't answer, he blinked his eyes and left.

Carefully Willow eyed the tray set on the small table by the bed. Somehow she got the feeling it was safe to drink the water at least. She brought the cold goblet to her lips and drank. "Wonderful," she thought, "the Orcs already see me as family."

Once again Willow attempted to find solace in elven dreams as a wave of fatigue overcame her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Later that night, or was it morning, there was no way to tell in this forsaken land, Willow was awoken suddenly by a strange sound coming from outside her room. She sat up straight in her bed, her ears poised for any movement. A peculiar green light was filtered through her door. Before she could think any more of it, a green mist floated from underneath her door and snaked its way around her. Willow could hear a voice coming from all around her, its icy tone brought prickled of fear in her heart.

Follow me, nin muin Aryon O Huine. Follow me," it soothed. Finding it impossible to resist, Willow had no choice but to comply. Mechanically she got out of bed and went to the door, which was usually always locked. This time it wasn't, she opened it and was lead by the fog to the Dark Lord's throne room.

Willow could not suppress the shudder that went down her spine when she noticed Makowyl was there.

"Ah, so you have come! Come hither," ordered the Dark Lord motioning with his finger he wanted the Elf to come forward. Reluctantly, Willow did as she was bid. She looked up into Sauron's evil face was her heart froze when she saw his dreadful sneer.

"Have you been sleeping well? Do you enjoy the dreams I chose for you?" he asked tauntingly knowing fully the Elf had barely slept. Willow did not answer him. She stood on her ground and kept her cold gaze on the Dark Lord.

"I suppose not," he answered himself, "well it matters not. I see there are many questions in your heart you wish to ask. And I know how stubborn you darn Elves are and so I shall not waste precious time to bid you to ask them. I will answer the one question that has lingered in your heart for as long as you can ever remember existing. Something concerning two Elves named Reuel' and Alleun, am I not correct?" Sauron's smirk reeked of darkness and pure malice.

A soft gasp escaped the Elf's lips. That was all the Dark Lord needed. "That is what I thought. I would imagine you are dying to discover what has befallen them since there farewell in Eryn Lasgalen, or is Mirkwood ever since Thranduil could no longer take proper care of his realm? How pleased I was to learn of its approaching downfall. I look forward to striking it at its most vulnerable point." Sauron quickly gave a nod of his head and two distorted being walked in quietly; grasping each other's hand, a gesture that once was considered affectionate, sorrow permanently etched in their eyes. One of then was the curious Orc that came to Willow; the other resembled it quite a bit only it was obvious it was a female.

Willow gasped a second time; a sob escaped her lips as she saw the two beings standing before her. They both regarded her with curious eyes. Eyes, distant and forever sad, yet somehow warm, familiar and so alien at the same time.

"Laiella Tatharwen, I would introduce you to Reuel' and Alleun of Mirkwood." he said, presenting them to the Elf. Willow barely heard the Dark Lord's voice. She had know of their identity the instant they were brought in. They were once Elves, elves that had given up so much so long ago. Unsure what do, the former Elves stared at one another with tear filled eyes.

Tears spilling down her face, Willow came close enough to touch them. With a grievously trembling voice she finally spoke the words she waited all her life to say.

"Mother?"

As Legolas and Aragorn stepped out of the room, it was obvious the Elf was resolute and his confidence was renewed for he relentlessly pestered the man with questions. He sighed and took a close look at his friend.

Aragorn seemed weary and his face was grim, Legolas could see that now. "And so what news? Please tell me what has occurred since our last parting. I fear as though I have missed something of great importance."

Aragorn stopped. "Very well, but be at ease my friend, not all happenings are ill." Legolas relaxed a bit, yet he feared his for friend, he seemed greatly burdened.

"In the early morning after you departed, Mithrandir left-"

"Mithrandir is gone?" interrupted the Elf.

"Yes, he and Pippin are heading for Minas Tirith as we speak. Nonetheless, we were met by my kinsman, the Dunedain With them were my brothers." Aragorn paused as he saw the joyous gleam in Legolas's eyes.

"Elladan and Elrohir have come? This greatly rejoices my heart! What brings them here?"

"They have come with pressing news from my father. He reminds me of my duties as Heir of Isildur, the twins bring me the shards of Narsil and word that I must follow the Path of the Dead."

Legolas took a step back and glared at his friend, confused. "What? What is this Path of the Dead?" Aragorn patiently explained his latest duty. Legolas listened to ever detail with wide-eyed wonder. Once the ranger finished, there was a long pause until at length, Legolas voiced his thoughts.

"This is dark indeed. I see how your duties weigh heavily upon you. I will accompany you on this," he stated decidedly.

"Legolas, I would not ask that of you," started Aragorn.

The Elf stopped him. "Aragorn, this is a difficult time for you. You shall need all the friends you can spare. I do not fear the dead, do not count me out. I will see you through the path."

Aragorn clasped his hand on the Elf's shoulder in gratitude. "Hannon le, Mellon Nin. I greatly value you friendship."

"As do I," smiled Legolas. Aragorn returned the gesture and a strange glimmer shined in his eyes as he glanced to the side.

"There is something I completely forgot to mention, I don't know why I did."

"What is it?" asked Legolas, distress showing in his face.

"Elladan and Elrohir brought someone with them. Help has been sent for you to aid you on your dangerous road." Legolas frowned as Aragorn's smile widened and he motioned with his head that the Elf should look behind him. Legolas did has he was bid and joy and surprise shone in his eyes and a blond head was smiling back at him.

"Haldir!" exclaimed the Prince merrily, embracing his friend, "Mae govannen, mellon nin. What brings you here?"

The guardian of Lórien bowed slightly and smiled. "Long ago, Lord Celeborn made a great decision to care for a certain orphaned Elf child. He and I travelled to Mirkwood to bring her to the Golden Wood. Today I come to you to help you bring that same Elf home again."

Legolas's eyes were filled with gratitude and mirth. "You needed to practice those words before you came here didn't you?"

Haldir chuckled. "I always loved how you mind works, Tithen Laeglass." Aragorn and Legolas laughed as well.

"Haldir, do not take me wrong, my heart sings with joy knowing you are here. For the longest time it felt nothing but despair, now there is a ray of hope and to that hope I will hold on to as long as I can."

"It is the same for me. I always knew this time would come and just as my Lord and Lady, the mere thought of it filled me with dread. To hope we must hold and so I come in this great time of need to help a friend in need. I believe that Tithen Tasar will need it."

Legolas's face sunk. "Yes she will. Thank you for coming."

Haldir smiled sympathetically and chastely placed his arm around Legolas's shoulder. AI understand, mellon nin, you also are in need of help. Together we shall strengthen our chances and diminish the risk to fall into darkness and shadow. Come, I know Elrond's twins are eager to see you."

"Yes, as am I."

The three friends went forward with a little more hope than before. Somehow, things would be alright, somehow. Legolas felt a little comfort knowing Haldir was there. He was now resolute in what he knew he had to do. He needed to get to Willow.

"Mother?" the word felt incredibly strange, almost unnatural. Yet there she was the very Elf that had given life to Laiella. "Can this be real?"

More tears spilt over the Elf's cheeks as the former she-Elf brought her hand to touch her child, she held Willow's chin with as much tenderness as her parched hand could produce. Alleun stared at the face of the daughter she never knew, how many times she had imagined what she would look like.

"Long have I dreamed to see your face. Many days and nights did I spend imagining what you would grow up to be, my daughter." Alleun felt some comfort at saying that word; she too longed to say it. Even though they have spent the better part of the last two millennia in darkness and shadow at the mercy of the tortuous hands of Sauron, Reuel' and Alleun never lost their true identity. That was something the Dark Lord could not take away, no matter how much he tried. They were Elves and would always remain so. Of course, forced they were to serve the darkness and they bent to his will, but never would they give him their heart and their soul. Always they kept the hope and the knowledge that Middle Earth still held hope as long as Laiella lived and patiently they awaited the time where she would come and challenge the Dark Lord. That time had now come.

Reuel' could barely breath, slowly he came close to Willow and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have grown as beautiful as I always knew you would. You have your mother's eyes," he said as he turned to face his wife who despite all these years of torment still held much affection for him, "they were once violet," he referred to the now darkened more indigo colour of Alleun's pained drenched eyes. Many tears have fallen from them.

Willow fell into her mother's embrace and for the first time she truly felt was it was like to be loved by those who had given you life. Of course Celeborn and Galadriel had loved her very much, but it was not the same as the tie that binds one life to another. This was entirely different and without truly realizing it until now, all her life Willow longed for the comforting embrace of a real parent. The small-reunited family held each other and cried tears of relief and joy to have finally found one another, the missing piece had been found at last.

Sauron stared at the three Elves, utterly disgusted. "I must say this is truly a touching moment, but of course the reason for this reunion was not to bring joy into your world little tasar, but bring you further into my grasp." Willow suddenly froze, his voice, the sound of his hideous voice destroyed all the peace and serenity that had been settled in the room, at least were the Elves had been. She turned to face him with horror filled eyes.

"What do you want you evil serpent of hate and destruction! Have you not caused them enough harm?" she referred to her parents who still stared with their sorrowful eyes.

Sauron smirked; it was a smirk that sent shivers of icy fear down the Elf's spine. "Your parents have served me well over the past two millennias, but now their service is no longer needed."

Before anyone could react, the Dark Lord flung a dagger towards the Elves. It struck Reuel' in the stomach. With shock filled eyes, Reuel' stared down at the dagger protruding from his abdomen. Quickly blood began to flow from the wound and he barely heard the horror filled shriek that came from Alleun.

I hope you liked this little cliffhanger! Ok so what was the point of this chapter? Well there were a few 'new' characters introduced, no? Well I've been waiting for a long time to write the meeting between Wil and her parents, I just hope I don't screw it up! Thank you again for reading. You support is of great value to me:)

Here are some elvish translations, I'm sure you know most of them, but just in case… nin muin is my dear. Hannon le, mellon nin that's thank you my friend although I'm sure you all knew that:)

Yeah so I wasn't able to write more on the scene with Wil and her parents, not yet anyway. Sorry, the memory of seeing a parent in terrible suffering is still very fresh in my mind and the reality of it all hasn't sunk in just yet. I still can't believe it! I never imagined going to see a child in a coffin like that. I hope no ever has to live through something like that. Somehow I'm reminded of my fic Ghost of a Memory, strange how that story vaguely reminds me of that.


	16. Heartburn

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note: Yeah, I know, pathetic! It took what? Three bloody months to update? I know this is the worst! I am sorry! So much has occurred since we last parted. Exams, projects more exams and sadly we had a few more deaths in the family. I am beginning to think our family is cursed or something. We've had three deaths in the family and not one of them was elderly. I mean two small children (sadly yes, my little cousin died last week) and a suicide. I think we've had a rough couple of months.

But alas for that, now finally school's out and now I can devote so much more time to writing! Now if only I can get my muse to co-operate and we'll be just fine!

Amon Andúne, thank you so much for your review and your encouraging words! As you can guess, I'm just as bad at leaving reviews as I am for updating fics. I'm sorry! And I'm sorry also about your grandfather. Death is always devastating, it's sad that we as humans have to go through that, but sadly it is part of life. : (

On a lighter note, of course I would and could never kill Haldir! I think he's so cool that I like the actor that plays him, Craig Parker and I watch the show he is on, Mercy Peak. It's really cool! Well if you thought Willow's parents being there were strange, well… you'll see:( Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews! At least yours are timely! Haha now it's my turn… when are you updating? I'm anxious for what's going to happen with Idril, now that everyone's favourite Mirkwood Prince has found her!

TreeHugger, thank you **very much** for your sympathy! I think I know what is the greater sorrow to the loss of a child: the loss of two children. I can't believe it! She lost both her little girl and little boy in less than three months! It was Sabrina's three-month anniversary yesterday. Sorry I think it's going to take a while to get over this. : (

On the lighter side of life, thanks! I'm glad you liked Éowyn, I don't know all that much about her, but I worked with what I knew. I like her actually, both in the books and in the film! Thank you for liking my orc although Willow's little reunion won't be sweet for long… And yes Sauron's rather unkind here. He's doing all he can to tear Willow apart so she'll have nothing else to do except join him. :( Thanks so much for your review! They make my day everytime!

Oh I should warn you, this chapter might be a tearjerker for some folks... Thanks and sorry yet again for the lack of quality in the chapter! Sorry!

Chapter Fifteen

Heartburn

"Reuel'!" screamed Alleun in sheer white terror as her husband with a look of bewildered shock like that of a man falling off a cliff, collapsed on the ground, the event still not fully registering in his mind.

"Ada!" Willow rushed to her father's side and knelt by him. As quickly as her trembling fingers would allow it, she tore off a piece of her gown and began to staunch the bleeding, a trick she learned from Haldir on her many treks following him around as a child during his watch.

"Ada, saes!" she begged, tears of joy cruelly replaced with tears of anguish. Alleun held Reuel's hand, trying her best to help.

Willow turned her sorrow stricken eyes to face a smirking Sauron. "How could you? Why did you do this? They have caused you no harm!" she shouted her voice raw with emotions. She would have used all her energy to scream at him but a large sob erupted in her throat.

"I do not need them any more," he said coldly, his smirk deepening. "Besides the purpose of this reunion was to cause you pain."

Willow shrieked in sheer horror. She restrained herself from cursing at the Dark Lord, knowing fully that she needed to concentrate all her attention on her father. Tearing off more clothing, she continued her attempts to stop the bleeding. The flow had slowed considerably but that was still not enough. His wound was mortal and so Reuel' would not survive. Perhaps if Galadriel or even Haldir were around they would know exactly how to save him. Willow cursed herself yet again for this was another skill she lacked.

"That is right, tithen tasar, you pathetic weakness caused his death. All the pain and anguish they lived through was brought upon by you. They have you to thank for this, and you alone."

Willow stilled instantly when she heard that cold voice in her head. "_Why? Why do you say such things?"_ she asked in her mind as she was now bandaging the wound. The blood loss was considerable but at least it was stopped for now.

"_Why? Because it is the truth, tithen tasar. Why else do you think they are hear, unless it was to save their precious daughter?_"

Willow did not answer him. "Mother, please we must bring him were he may lay quietly."

Alleun nodded. "Not far from here, are our living quarters. He will be able to rest there."

Willow admired her mother for being as calm as she was. Of course she was frantic and terrified at seeing her husband wounded so, but she was no longer hysterical. "_She is so brave. What she like this the day they were taken away?_" she wondered.

"_Even calmer, tithen tasar, they were among the bravest._" A voice inside her head answered the one voice she loathed the most.

"_I was not speaking to you! And do not call me tithen tasar, you need not further defile that name!_" she snapped back angrily. She was answered by ironic snickering.

"_Such hatred, such anger, little one! I have yet much work to do with you! You must learn to submit yourself to me._"

"Never!" Willow did not realize she had spoken aloud. Alleun nearly dropped Reuel' upon hearing her daughter's angry scream. She could see Willow's gaze staring hard at the Dark Lord who returned the glare but with a touch of sarcasm and satisfaction. She tugged on her daughter's sleeve.

"Come, Laiella, we must get him to safety."

Willow broke her glare with Sauron and helped her mother carry Reuel' to their chambers. They laid him down as best they could on the hard rock bed, if it could be called a bed at all. Willow removed her cloak to drape it around her father. Satisfied with her work, she stood up and took a closer look at the wounded Elf. It did not look as though the outcome would be positive. His face was stark white, his lips were nearly blue and Willow could see behind Reuel's closed eyelids the struggle for survival.

Coming forward once more, she placed her hand on his forehead and notice with growing alarm how cold and clammy it felt. He was fading. Something suddenly occurred which completely surprised the she-elf. As she brought her hand away from her father, a hand came up and swiftly caught the feminine slender hand.

Startled, Willow looked down at Reuel'. Her eyes watered as she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Daro! There is nothing left to do nin mell. It is over," he whispered coarsely as pulled her close to him. "Many times did I ask the Valar to grant me one request, that was to be able to see you at least once before I die. I begged the Valar to let me die knowing that all was not done in vain and that I would witness the beginning of the destruction of Sauron's reign. I believe that time is now come. I may die in peace, knowing that you are here and that there will be changes made for a better world."

Willow's brimming eyes overflowed upon hearing his words. "No, Ada, please! I am certain there is something we can do! Do not give in Ada, please!"

Reuel' shook his head. "No, nin mell, there is nothing, it is over," he smiled ruefully, "I have always wanted to hear that. I always wanted to be called, _Ada_," he whispered softly, the very act of speaking was a tremendously strenuous task for him.

Alleun came over to her husband and kneeled by the bedside. She held his other hand, letting her pain and grief flow freely down her face. "Nin meleth," she began but the look in Reuel's eyes stopped her.

"No, meleth, we both knew it would come to this, there is no hope for us," he squeezed her hand firmly, "I shall be waiting for you in Mandos' Hall. Im meleth le an nin ind a faer (_with all my heart and soul_),both of you." His hands went limp, only Willow's and Alleun's hands kept them from falling. He exhaled one last time before his eyes clouded over and he was gone. Both mother and daughter held one another, sharing their grief and cried until dawn came, but it never came in this cursed land.

The quest was over, Sauron was defeated and Aragorn had just been crowned King of the reunified lands of Arnor and Gondor. It was a joyous time in Minas Tirith. However, Legolas wandered alone in the streets with a heavy heart. True all was well now, but the price paid for this freedom was a heavy one. His beloved Willow had passed in the Dark Tower under the cruel hand of the Dark Lord. Suddenly Pippin ran over to the Elf urgently.

"Legolas! Legolas! They are some Elves from your home here! I think you should come quickly!" the little hobbit spoke quickly, not taking a moment to breathe between his words.

Instantly Legolas ran to greet the Elves, fear and worry plastered on his face. Lord Celeborn met him and behind him, Legolas saw his father, lying on a makeshift stretcher. The King had been mortally wounded.

Thranduil's last words to his son were bitter angry words that were permanently burnt into the Prince's heart. He would never forget them.

Legolas felt a shiver run up his spine as he listened to Lord Elrond's voice as he announced the death of the King of Mirkwood to his people and all that were gathered in Minas Tirith. Many Wood-elves were present as well as the members of the Fellowship and a host of Lórien and Imladris elves.

"...And I present to you now, the new King of Mirkwood. King Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood!"

Legolas barely registered the sound of his name being called when he was roughly shoved out onto the balcony before the entire crowd of Elves, men and Fellowship members. His eyes were brimming as he took in the many sneers from his kin. He swore he could hear many Wood-elves snickering and laughing at him. He did not see the sad faces that mirrored his own. Tears of fear, shame and sorrow streamed down his face as the laughter grew louder and louder and louder...

Legolas suddenly shot up from his bedroll with a gasp. He was momentarily distraught and confused not knowing who he was and where he was. His breathing came in startled gasps as he looked around himself. It was night, there was a small fire blazing and he felt more than saw a pair of eyes on him.

It was a dream that is all. It was nothing more than a dream. He was not in Minas Tirith, in fact he never was. His father was alive and well to the last of his knowledge and why would Celeborn be doing with Thranduil anyway? Legolas breathed in a sigh of relief and stared back at the curious eyes watching him.

"You were dreaming," the elven guard stated.

"Yes," replied the Prince, "yes, thank the Valar I was."

"You are troubled, are you not?" Haldir asked, yet already knowing the answer, the same fears were eating away his own heart as well.

Legolas nodded and sat next to him. "I have many fears that are plaguing me. I speak plainly to you, since you know so much already. There is no point in hiding."

"I appreciate your forwardness, I have the same fears as you. It will all be well do not worry, mellon nin."

"I hope so. I really do."

Haldir smiled comfortingly and pressed an encouraging hand on the younger Elf's shoulder. "So do I. Get some rest, there is much ahead of us in the morrow."

The Prince nodded once more, an amused smile on the corner of his lips.

"You know, when I first met your Adar, I hated him more than anything," said Alleun as she took a cup of tea.

Willow smirked inwardly, strangely reminded of another love story with the same beginning. She raised her brow suspiciously when her mother handed her a cup of tea.

"Do not worry, it has not been tainted with evil. It is one of the few pleasures Reuel' and I had. One the rare occasions we would leave the borders of Mordor we would gather as many herbs as we could," she smiled sadly, the pain in her heart still fresh.

In the two days since the passing of Reuel', she and Willow had barely said a word. Willow offered Alleun to stay in the room Sauron had provided her with, at least the haunting memory of Reuel' did not lurk around to torment the two mourning she-elves. Willow took the cup and brought it to her lips. She looked up in surprise.

"It is surprisingly good."

"Indeed," smiled Alleun. "It did take quite some time before I would even look at Reuel', but eventually I did," she laughed as if she was reliving those memories as she told them.

"How long did it take, for you and Ada?"

"Nearly a century, yes, it took nearly a whole century before I would look at him. Stubborn, I know. I do believe at that time, Eldaran was a new-born."

"Eldaran, the former Crown Prince of Mirkwood?" asked Willow.

Alleun stared at her suspiciously. "_Former_, Crown Prince? What has happened then?"

Willow gulped. "You did not know? Prince Eldaran was killed during an Orc raid."

The older she-elf closed her eyes in sorrow. "This is ill news indeed. Oh no! Thranduil must have been devastated! How can this be so?"

"Eldaran died nearly, eighteen hundred years ago, I believe. So that is what Legolas told me."

"Oh poor Thranduil! First Queen Annfviel Nolwien, then Eldaran. Legolas and Minolas must have taken this with great difficulty. They were once such a lovely family," mused Alleun. "They were the heart and soul of Mirkwood, with Queen Annfviel's kind heart and Legolas and Minolas with their bright smiles and silly games. Oh this brings me great sorrow!"

"Yes, I know Legolas had much difficulty accepting the death of his brother. He always spoke so highly of him."

"Oh, so you know the little Prince Legolas well then?" asked Alleun, a small smile on the corner of her lips.

A blush crept up and coloured Willow's cheeks. "Yes, I do."

Alleun laughed. "Well I can tell you much about Legolas as a child! Of all of Thranduil's children he was the one that required the most love and affection from his parents. It was almost like he feared not being loved; he constantly needed that physical connection with his parents. How many times could the King be seen wandering the palace with his tithen Laeglass asleep in his arms. That is the image I shall always keep of Thranduil, the loving father who spent as much time as his dutiful life would permit him, the image of a powerful King caring for his sweet children.

"I do not wish to remember the King after the death of the Queen, he was never the same after Annfviel died, a great part of him died that day along with her. The whole of Mirkwood cooled and Thranduil grew cold and distant. Mirkwood was struck hard, but not as much as the Royal family. I remember Legolas, how lost he was without his mother and his father who had changed so much. Thranduil did not love them less, he adores his children, and he only did not openly show his love for them anymore. And I think Legolas had a great deal of difficulty adapting to his father's new attitude.

"Fortunately Thranduil had Eldaran, I do not believe the King would have regained his wit if it wasn't for his eldest. Despite his own grief, Prince Eldaran helped his father keep Mirkwood together. He did so much good, he was very loved by his people, and now he is gone. How much this must have obliterated all the strength that Thranduil had regained. And poor, tithen Laeglass! He looked up to his brother and thought so highly of him. He adored Eldaran."

Willow nodded in agreement. "Yes, he did. Legolas still misses Eldaran, terribly so. At times, when he slept, I could hear him speaking of his brother in his dreams."

"Poor tithen Laeglass! He always wore his heart on his sleeve. Like his mother he was always so sweet and caring, yet he was strong like Eldaran and giving like his Adar. Oh yes despite the King's faults, he always gave so much of himself to his people, too much at times," said Alleun sadly.

There was a long pause; Alleun took a sip of tea, before turning to her daughter once more. "Nin mell Laiella," she smiled weakly, taking her daughters' hands in her own. "I am tired, tired of this life. Two millennia have Reuel' and I slaved here in the Dark Land. It is time for this to end."

Willow pulled her hands away and stared wide-eyed at her mother. She felt a sudden pain welling up in her chest. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Laiella, we have served our purpose, our task here is over there is nothing left for us to accomplish. Look at me Laiella," she cupped her daughter's chin and drew it to face her, Willow refused to look her in the eye. "We are not Elves anymore our fëa is dead."

Willow then looked up in her mother's eyes and for the first time she could truly see all the weariness and pain those haunted eyes held.

"There is nothing left here for us, nin iell. It is too late for us, we died that day in the woods, and all we can do now is await our entrance in the Halls of Mandos. I shall join Reuel' who awaits me there. That is our only hope now, we knew so many years ago that our sacrifice would still allow us entrance in the Halls of Mandos, but that is all, nin mell, even Valinor is closed off to us. We can no longer be with our kin. We have no kin; we are not Elves, nor men, not even Orcs. There is no other hope, there is nothing to be done, we have nothing and we are nothing."

Willow looked away, tears glistening in her eyes. "Baw, saes! Do not leave! Saes do not leave! Do not say you have nothing! You have me! I am here, am I so dark and fell that I am nothing to you!"

Alleun embraced the younger Elf. "Nay, you are not dark, fell or nothing. You are everything, you are the key to end these dark days. But I know it is difficult for you to understand," she pulled away and tenderly ran her black nailed fingers through her daughter's hair. "You are still so young. You still view this world with your innocent child-like eyes. Besides, my daughter, you still have much to accomplish, your tasks are only beginning, ours have ended."

"Saes do not die! Finally I find you after all this time and now you choose to leave!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed in her mother's arms.

"Iston, Iston. I am sorry nin iell. (I_ know, I know. I am sorry my daughter.)_ I wish it could be different, I wish it would not have turned out this way," soothed Alleun, despite her own tears, constantly stroking Willow's hair. She kissed the top of her head and wiped her tears away. "It is what I must do."

Somewhere in the Dark Tower in the Dark Land, a Dark Lord sat on his Dark thrown with his advisors.

"Things go as planned then, my Lord?" asked one of them, an Elf, betrayer of his people.

The Dark Lord chucked. "Yes indeed Makowyl. Perfectly, in time, nin Aryon shall be bound to darkness, and shall fulfil her true nature at my side as my second."

Makowyl, the Dark Elf, matched his Lord's evil smile.

"My Lord, there is a disturbance near Cirith Ungol," said another one of the advisors, the Mouth of Sauron.

"See to it then, send some of those witless Orcs attend to it," replied Sauron with a wave of his hand. "It matters not what happens to them, just as long as this disturbance is taken care of."

The Mouth of Sauron bowed low before the Dark One. "Yes, my Lord." He exited the throne room swiftly, his black robes swirling behind him as the doors closed on his tail.

Sauron turned to Makowyl once more. "I could not ask for better, I feel the Ring, it is getting close, very close, I can almost smell it."

"Indeed my Lord. That is excellent."

Sauron stared at Makowyl with his black eyes and laughed. "When we shall rule all of Middle Earth, we shall plunder Valinor and then the Halls of Mandos, if the task if realisable. Remind me to properly thank Reuel' and Alleun for dying. Their sacrifice proved more useful than any other attempt to bind Laiella to darkness."

"Laiella will have no other choice but to join you. I believe that time is now come," agreed Makowyl.

"Yes Makowyl, that time is now come. Soon we shall possess everything we need. The Ring, the Heir and there will be nothing that can stop us."

I know that was evil, doing that to Reuel' and Alleun, but what else was I do to? Really, that's the way it had to be. :(

Oh and a note on the song quote… Very lovely sad song, really, rather vivid lyrics. It was written in 1996 and it's actually about Aids. But that's Moist, they write a lot about current issues and problems and stuff, they don't believe in seeing life through rose coloured glasses, they write about what they see.

Well thank you all for reading and drop me a line! I'd love to hear from you! Until next time! Let us hope that is does not take 3 months this time ;)!


	17. Namarië Galad, Maeraur Mornië

THE SPACE BETWEEN

Author's note: Well it's about bloody time this chapter came about. I am truly sorry for the exaggerating long time it took for me to come up with this chapter. I had a hard time finding the right angle to start with and it took be pretty much forever to find it. But here it is at last! I hope you like it and it's not too bad. I'm not sure I really like it, but what the heck here it is! Now for the most important part of this update… Thanking the reviewers (and readers if anyone else reads this sad little tale)

Alwyn Telrunya, I really like your new name! It's really cool! Thanks so much for reviewing! I have to admit I was getting worried, I hadn't heard from you in a while! I'm glad your back I hope life gets better for you! I think the thought of Legolas becoming King is very scary, hmm was that dream just a dream or a whisper of things to come? And yes I hate Makowyl too! Don't worry you'll hate him more later on… Why did you delete Mirkwood? I liked it! And yes don't you worry! I will be reading and reviewing your story! I'm think I'll do that tonight, yes yes I will! I promise! Thanks again for always reviewing and reading! I really appreciate your support!

Lalaith, Hi! Thanks for your review! Don't worry I have absolutely no intentions of letting this fic go unfinised! I'm slow, but I usually pull through! Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you some more!

TreeHugger, your review made me smile! ' how long the space is between chapters.' That was good! Hehehe Actually neither should I, but you know I get annoyed with myself thinking that I should be writing but my brain is on standby. Grr, frustrating sometimes! The worst is when you have this ocean of ideas coming in and you are as far away as possible for a pen and paper or a computer to write all this down and when you do get to said computer your mind is blank and you completely forgot about you stroke of genious. Happens all the time, especially in thw swimming pool! Sorry about that little rant there… I hate Sauron too, I just try to imagine what he would be like, I would say he would be very sadistic. Yep definitely ! If you didn't Reuel's death do not keep on reading! Yep I think the fic is about to reach it's lowest point. Lot's of sadness to come, sorry about that! Oh and yes tricksy and false are two words that I would associate here and there too! Isn't that weird how there are many parallels between Luke and Vader and Willow and Sauron? Heck even the first stories have the same initials! (**S**leepy **W**illow, **S**tar **W**ars… weird I did not notice!) I'm sorry it took so long, but look it's there! Yay. Thanks again for reading, mellon! Oh and how is Bells of Silver? Haven't heard from Glorfindel and Laerland in a while… I hope they're well in their blissful new found love!

Ok folks here ya go! Enjoy! And don't be shy to let me know what you think! Good or bad, it doesn't really matter. Hannon le nin mellyn!

Chapter Sixteen

Namarië Galad, Maeraur Mornië

A dark time it was indeed in Ennor. The dawnless day ended as darkly as it had begun. It started in tragedy with the death of Reuel', son of Riendiór and ended with that of Alleun daughter of Galenion, King Oropher's third marshal. A fate shared and sealed by blood. Their love was strong and it was impossible for one to live without the other. They fought and died for love, for the love they bore for their child, Laiella Tasarinien, named after the willow tree in Mirkwood where Reuel' and Alleun plighted their troth.

"What is a mother?" once asked a very young Laiella. That particular winter evening she was sitting on Lord Celeborn's lap with Lady Galadriel and her grand children sitting nearby. The Lord and Lady had exchanged a sorrowed look, hoping the moment where Willow would question her origin would never come. Too soon it came for them to explain to the child she had no parents and the rulers of the Golden Wood were no more than guardians entrusted by the elfling's late parents. The twins and Arwen felt uncomfortable at the question for they knew as much as anyone else that Laiella's parents were presumed dead. Of course they were not aware of the Aryon O Huine, Celeborn and Galadriel were the only ones who knew save for the Istari, Thranduil and Elrond and perhaps Glorfindel, who had been a close friend of Galenion, Alleun's father.

How could they let her know? Yet it was Celeborn who calmly and kindly explained the role of a mother if only briefly. It had torn all their hearts when little Laiella looked up to Celeborn with her very large sparkly violet eyes and said with the utmost sweetest saddest voice. "Why do I not have a mother?"

Those present could distinctively remember the quivering of her lower lip and the overflow of tears rolling down the child's face.

Feeling the near overflow of her husband's emotions, Galadriel picked up the child and explained to her as smoothly as possible that on rare occasions some elflings do not have parents because they died. It was not easy and none could forget the heartache from that day. However it was not nearly have as horrible as the heartache that same elfling would live through many years to come. For at that time, Reuel' and Alleun were alive, haunted shadows of their former selves, yet still alive.

The darkness that filled Mordor was bright compared to the darkness surfacing in Willow's heart. Her mother's death was the hardest test yet. As her tears fell, leaving her heart void of any of the joy it once held, darkness and malice seeped in, saturating the holes until there was nothing left but hatred and anger. Grief and evil were slowly consuming Willow.

"Ai ammë! Manan? Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel, Laeglass, pen! Resta enni!" she cried helplessly. !" Oh mother! Why? Oh Elbereth, Legolas, anybody! Help me!

Suddenly, so suddenly she felt someone was in her room with her. "Why do you cry so?"

Willow's breath was caught in her throat; she knew that voice. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She was shocked when she looked up into her mother's eyes.

"What? What is this? I thought... I thought you died."

Alleun stroked her daughter's face. "Oh no, nin mell. You are mistaken."

"What? But how can that be?" sniffled Willow. Alleun held her daughter as she cried on her shoulder. Willow never noticed her mother's eyes clouding over by a veil of shadow. "Ala nalla nin sell. Do not cry my daughter "

"Do not worry." Willow was too overwhelmed to notice the change in Alleun's voice. "Do not worry at all, nin sell, all shall be well. You will see." But now it was not Alleun's voice, it was icier, darker like that of the Dark Lord. Inadvertently, Willow opened her eyes, pulling back instantly when she saw she was no longer in the company of her mother.

Sauron looked down at the surprised Elf with her eyes filled with fear and confusion, a satisfied smile on his face. Something prevented Willow from looking away from the Dark Lord. She kept her gaze on him, staring intently into his eyes. The brightness her eyes once held was slowly darkening; black drowned away violet. Good succumbed to evil as Willow took her place by Sauron's side.

The Dark Lord's smile widened. "Welcome home, Aryon O Huine. I have waited long, crossing oceans of time to find you."

Standing straight, Willow smiled. Her eyes were no longer filled with fear, confusion and sorrow, now she lifted her dark eyes to look upon the Dark Lord with determination and confidence.

The Path of the Dead was the single most horrifying experience for the Riders. Very few spoke of it later on; it was a subject that was not ventured upon for the place was known for its horror. Often they would look back on the memory; the very thought of it still gave them chills many years later.

Legolas was ridding with Aragorn, Haldir, Gimli and the sons of Elrond. Suddenly Aragorn heard a very quick intake of breath that came from next to him. He turned to his side and found Arod a many feet behind him. Legolas had stopped moving and stared towards the eastern sky, a look of mixed fright and shock on his fair face. His breathing came in short wheezing gasps, his eyes sparked with sorrow.

"Legolas, what troubles you?" queried the ranger.

The Elf snapped out of his bewildered state and turned his gaze towards his friends who looked at him worriedly. The Elf braced himself before finding the proper words to express the distress he felt.

Swallowing he looked at them straight in the eye with his sudden childlike lost quivering gaze. "An elven light has gone out."

Elladan and Elrohir bowed their heads after exchanging glances with Haldir and Aragorn. The Lórien Elf closed his eyes, the bitter pain of losing one of his closest friends hitting him hard. He gasped as he held on to his horse's mane to prevent him from swooning and falling off Isiodith.

Aragorn was not certain what Legolas had meant but he discovered what the prince meant by observing the elven reactions to the news. "She is gone then," he said softly, lowering his eyes in mourning.

Gimli was simply confused; he did not understand any this of. Still out of respect, he remained silent, hoping to ask Aragorn about it later in the evening. Usually he would have spoken to Legolas but by the looks of his face it was not time to ask him anything.

"Not gone, but lost to shadow," said the mentioned Elf, "The Heir of Sauron has returned."

"Then we must not linger, time is against us. Yet we should rest here tonight. I believe it is best," said Aragorn.

Legolas nodded feebly. "Thank you my friend," he said so quietly that Aragorn barely understood.

Later that night, Aragorn Gimli and the Twins gathered around a fire to discuss the situation at hand. Legolas and Haldir could not bear to be near any one, both their heart heavy with grief and chose to mourn alone. Both Elves wandered off in different directions. Legolas sought refuge in the woods where he climbed the highest branch in the highest tree. He stayed up there most of the evening, hugging his knees and slowly rocking himself.

Haldir retreated deep into the woods on the opposite side and sat on a large tree root. He held his head in his hands and watched the creatures of the night walk by; almost hearing them question themselves about the mournful Elf.

The others finished off their sombre dinner; all had nearly the same thoughts on their mind. It was the Dwarf that broke off the silence.

"What will happen now?" asked Gimli.

"I do not know," replied Aragorn. "It will be difficult for Legolas I am afraid."

"Yes, very much," said Elrohir, "but now that Sauron has the Heir under his grasp, there is very little hope now."

"What do you mean? Has the Quest failed then?"

"No Master Dwarf," answered Elladan. "It is our only hope, the Ring bearer must complete his task, else there is no hope and all shall come to darkness. With the Aryon O Huine, there will be no stopping the Dark Lord, it will make the Quest all the much harder for the Ring bearer and for us as well." The ebony haired Elf glanced towards where the pair of Blond haired elves stood moments before. "I do not believe Haldir will take this lightly. He loved Willow very much. He shall miss her greatly, as will all of us I believe."

"Elladan!" Elrohir smacked his brother. "You speak as though she is already dead."

"Not dead, yet. There is no hope for her now, I fear."

"Do not say that. There is still hope you will see. Do not resign yourself to believing the worst. We do not know what can happen."

"I always did count on you to see the bright side of anything Elrohir," said Aragorn, smiling sadly.

"Well thank you Estel," the elf smiled back at his adoptive brother. "I only hope Legolas will see that as well."

The others nodded fervently. The discussion ended quietly with Gimli and Aragorn gone to sleep nearly instantly. Elladan and Elrohir were the only ones awake to keep watch over the camp and to await the wayward elves. The dawnless day may be over, but darkness was about to cover all lands.

He lay on the cold ground, cold and as silent as stone. It was only a few moments after he fell that his gardener found him. Sam quietly mourned the loss of his master and friend, Frodo. "What would Mister Frodo do now?" How could the Quest be fulfilled if the Ring bearer had fallen?

Sam gathered whatever courage he had left, picked up Frodo's effects, the Ring, Sting and the Light of Eärendil and walked deeper into Mordor with renewed strength and vigour.

"Don't worry Mister Frodo, I won't let you down. I promise." His will was set and only death would break it.

"Aryon, come hither," commanded Sauron. Since the instant Willow took her place, he began to call her Aryon, heir.

The violet in Willow's eyes had all but faded by now, frozen over, the spark of joy and light gone. Lavender ice took over killing away the life her eyes once held. They were cold, cruel and lifeless. A dark shadow lingered over the Elf, giving her a more frightful appearance. Not only did her eyes lose their life and colour, her face became paler yet even more than it was before, covered now by a bluish hue. Her nails blackened as did her hair, which only paled her face more. Her lips once rosy and full of words of kindness were now curled in a cruel blue smile. She looked at though she was frozen in time, a haunting ghost of her former self. This was not Willow; this was Aryon O Huine.

"We still have much work to do, Aryon, we need to stimulate your desire for bloodshed. You must take pleasure from killing your prey," said Sauron. Almost on command a host of Orcs walked into the Dark Lord's throne room. They stood before him ready for anything or nearly so.

Extending his hand towards the small battalion, Sauron looked to the icy monster on his left. He smiled. "Kill them."

The Orcs immediately began to protest as did the Elf, but the Dark Lord silenced them all with his feral stare. He looked to Willow again. "Kill them," he repeated with little interest.

Summoning her dark strength that was only used once, Willow telepathically ordered the Orcs to quite literally tear themselves to pieces. Sauron smiled, very pleased that his apprentice managed to create destruction of such terrible magnitude. Despite having provoked such a massacre, Willow turned her eyes away unable to see the results of her thoughts. There was still an internal struggle between in her heart despite the fact that good was failing to evil. Light is still fought to shine and Willow's conscience reminded her of the monstrosity of these fell deeds.

Noticing the Elf's reluctance to give into this blood lust, Sauron forced her to admire her work. "Look at them, this is what you were made to do. They are at your command to control or destroy. Do not hesitate to enjoy this, I know somewhere in your mind you are pleased to see these Orcs perish."

And he was right, like any Elf, Willow hated Orcs, seeing them die was no small feat. She had killed some before, long ago, this was no different. Yet it was different, these Orcs were killed not out of self-defence they had not provoked; they had done nothing wrong. They were simply a pawn used in the Dark Lord's twisted plans to twist a being of light into shadow. They were defenceless since they did not expect to be summoned by Sauron to be killed for his pleasure, although that had happened before. The Dark Lord's blood lust was nearly insatiable.

But it was done; Willow smiled as she witnessed the death of the last Orc. It felt good, very good. She had almost forgotten all her past pain. The desire to feel this euphoria, this senseless pleasure was all that she knew now. The transformation was complete.

Sauron looked away from the pillage a look of disgust on his face. "I always despise the need to clean after such a spectacle," he thought. Looking to his Aryon, he said. "Now, I am aware of the Ring's presence. I sense it is very close. Find it, find me the one who carries it."

Willow bowed before the Dark Lord. "Yes, my Lord," she said in a flat toneless lifeless voice, and the dark creature was released into the wild.

Long after the camp was completely asleep, Legolas came out of the woods. He had spent the entire evening reflecting on many things. He knew what to do; he had to do it. Legolas breathed in a sigh of relief, everyone was asleep, and there would be no one to attempt to sway him from his decision. The prince was going after Willow and there was no doubt about it. It was the right thing to do the only thing to do. Legolas did feel terrible for leaving his companions behind, but he had no choice. Willow needed him, he could feel it, he knew that by helping his beloved he would help Aragorn on his Quest. He would break whatever the Dark Lord was doing or die trying. It did not matter anymore what happened to him now, it was so much more than that. It was incredible how much the stakes kept rising since he left Rivendell since what felt like many years ago.

Swiftly he packed his things, said his farewells to Arod, wishing him all the best. Then he went to Gimli. He could not help the dreadful feelings rising up in his heart. There was so much he wished to say at the moment but there were few words that came out. It was sad to see such a wonderful friendship in the making come to such a swift end, he wished he could have better developed his friendship with the Dwarf. He said his goodbyes to the three elves; there was much he wanted to say to them as well. Then finally he stood by Aragorn. For a few moments Legolas observed the man sleep, noting the peaceful rise and fall of his chest. Legolas could still picture the man when he was but a child, it was barely a century, mere fleeting moments for the Elf, yet it still felt like he knew the ranger for the longest time. It was a great friendship and Legolas came to hold much value for Aragorn. He smiled, remembering one of the first times he ever saw the young human boy, barely able to speak properly since he was still learning. He was roughly four years of age at the time.

Legolas barely had any interaction with men before, his father and Minolas did most of the trade agreements with the men of Lake Town and elsewhere. Aragorn was one of the few; the prince ever really had the occasion to speak to. The child's unbound curiosity highly amused the Elf.

Young Estel had spotted the unknown Elf sitting by himself on Elrond's terrace one fine morning. He had crept up behind the Legolas hoping to surprise him; of course it did not work.

"What can I do for you, little master?" said the Elf without looking back, thus surprising Estel at his own game.

He sat next to the Elf and smiled at him, his eyes shining with unbound curiosity. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before," said the child.

The Elf smiled. "No, I am visiting Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir, do you know them?"

Estel's eyes brightened at the sound of those names. "Oh yes! They're my brothers!" he said enthusiastically.

"Well then you must be Estel. I am Legolas," said Legolas pressing his hand to his heart and extending it out in a gesture of greeting, bowing his head slightly.

"Legolas? I've heard that name before. Oh! You're Prince Legolas, right?" he asked, speaking much faster since he was excited to meet the Prince. "You're from Smirkwood, aren't you?"

Legolas had to laugh at that. "Yes, I am Prince Legolas, but please, do what your brothers do, call me Legolas. And it is Mirkwood, not Smirkwood."

The child reddened in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Legolas smiled as he recalled that day. Since then, he had made a point to visit little Estel on a regular basis and as Estel grew into Aragorn and he became the man that was sleeping before him now.

With a final glance around the camp and a last farewell, Legolas was ready to leave. He turned around to depart, his heart very nearly jumped out of his chest when he found himself face to face with three curious Elves.

"Planning a little escapade without us, Legolas?" demanded Elladan, taking hold of the prince's pack.

"If I were to guess, I would say our dear little Prince is running away from us," commented Elrohir dryly as he and his brother rummaged through the various items in the pack. Legolas looked like a highly displeased child who had just been caught by his parents or worse, his elder brother's friends.

Haldir stared at his friend imploringly. "At least, if you do not with the others to follow you, let us come with you. I believe you shall need all the help you can obtain."

Legolas looked upon the Galadhrim's face with sad eyes. "Haldir, I cannot let you do this. I must go, I need to, but I cannot accept your help. It is needed elsewhere And you Elladan and Elrohir," the twins kept their eyes on the Prince, their face betraying their sadness. "Aragorn needs you, all of you. It is his darkest hour. You must keep the promise you made to Lord Elrond that you would look out for him. I have promised to do the same for Willow. She needs me, I cannot let her down."

"Then at least I shall accompany you, mellon nin for Laiella is as dear to me."

"I am sorry Haldir, please it would be too dangerous. I am most certain Aragorn could use an extra archer as good as yourself you equal those of Mirkwood. And," a sly smirk crept upon his lips, "I am certain Arod would appreciate an Elf such as yourself to keep the Dwarf away from harm."

"You wish me to watch over your dwarf-friend? You mock me," started Haldir.

"No, of course not my dear friend. I hold you in the highest esteem. It is just that you need to widen your horizons that is all. The Dark Days shall come to an end, you shall see."

"Very well, I shall resign myself to do as you wish."

Legolas smiled brightly like he had not done in a long time. "I thank you all, my friends. May the Valar watch over you."

"Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel I Valar tielyanna nu vilya, Legolas Thranduilion," May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky, Legolas son of Thranduil. Elrohir said solemnly as he wrapped his arm around the younger Elf's shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, tithen ernil little prince ," Elladan pleaded, doing the same as his brother.

"Do what you can, Legolas and do not forget to bring yourself and Willow back," Haldir said.

"We shall meet again, I promise. Namárie!"

"Namárie!" repeated the three other elves sadly as they watched their friend leave.

Under cover of night and with the Blessings of the Sons of Elrond and the march warden of Lothlórien, Legolas left the camp with all speed, heading directly for Mordor.

Frodo was alive! Sam couldn't believe it, but how could he get to him? He did not know where they were taking him. He followed the group of Orcs as far as he could go. They led him into the Tower right by Shelob's Lair. This was the Tower of Cirith Ungol.

Sam could not understand why but he could hear the Orcs' speech even from far away.

"Snaga, we have new Orders," said one of the Orcs who appeared to be there leader.

"What are you saying Shagrat? You told us to keep this one safe," the one called Snaga spoke.

"Gorbag says He wants this one. He wants us to take it to him, alive," the vile Orc captain said.

Sam heard the other's reply. "Says who? Gorbag? I don't trust him, he's a liar."

The hobbit heard some scuffling and the clang of a scimitar being drawn. "Do you want to play games Snaga? I can play, but I always win," snarled Shagrat. "Our orders come from the Dark Lord himself. He wants this alive and unhurt. Got it? Or would you like to hear what this," he brought his scimitar to the smaller Orc's throat, "here has to tell you?"

"All right, all right. Let's take him," complied Snaga.

Sam could hear the crooked blame being re-sheathed and he heard what sounded like orc laughter. "That's better. Let's go before He gets angry and kills us for his amusement"

"Yes, yes let's go." Sam heard the scuffling of feet and the cling and clatter of metal and armour. They were on the move again. Going somewhere Sam was certain he couldn't follow. "I am sorry Mister Frodo! I'll keep tryin'"

The sounds of the moving battalion suddenly stopped. "Uh, Shagrat," said Snaga, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Yes," Sam could clearly hear the irritation and annoyance in Shagrat's fell voice.

"Where are we taking it?"

Sam heard snarling and cursing. "To the Tower you fool! You're no good for nothing!" And then the voices were far far away and Sam couldn't hear them anymore. Nor could he reach the party of Orcs carrying Frodo away to Barad-dfr.

On his way out, Sam nearly ran into another party of Orcs. He hid in the dark, his Lórien cloak hiding what the dark had not already concealed. "Wait! Did you hear that?" one of the Orcs said, drawing a spear.

"Yes I did. Maybe it's that Elf warrior who killed Shelob."

Sam held his breath; they had found him. He did not know what to do, so he waited.

I think it came from over here," he heard the first Orc say. He felt they were close by, but something drew them away. Sam sighed in relief. They were gone. Quickly he ran out of the tower, with the expectation to find the Orcs right on his heals. They were not. In fact, Sam was certain he could recall the sound of scimitars and spears being drawn and then the sound of a battle. For some unexplained reason, the Orcs had turned against one another and proceeded to destroy themselves.

Sam was baffled but relieved. Orcs were unpredictable yet it was not uncommon for them to kill each other for no reason. The hobbit found his way back on the road and noticed in the far distance, the Orcs carrying Frodo getting near the darkest, foulest tower, Sam had ever seen. "This must be Barad-dfr," he thought.

He ran as far as he could along the wall and was surprised not to find any Orc battalions on his way. In fact Sam found it rather unusual that all he saw were orc corpses. Odd, very odd.

He stopped near a riverbed where water sparkled. It was a near miracle that Sam found water, but he wasted no time to marvel at it and he drank and refilled his water skin. He rested against the wall for a very short moment to regain his depleting strength.

All so suddenly he felt a strong hand grip him on his shoulder.

Sam jerked away in surprise. His right hand instinctively going for Sting and the other clutching the Ring. He was most surprised when he looked up into the blank face that had found him.

"Willow! You scared he half to death!" he said out of breath, then he thought for a brief moment. "What are you doing here? I thought I was only. Quickly we must get to Mister Frodo!"

Willow said nothing and stared blankly at him like, her eyes as frightening and as feral as wolf ready to kill. Her grip on his shoulder tightened oppressively. Sam recoiled feeling the menace and evil radiating from the Elf he momentarily thought of as a saviour.

"What is wrong with you?"

Was that creepy? I hope so! That's what I was aiming for! Thanks for your patience and see you next time! Let's hope it's faster this time!


	18. When Darkness Claims You

**THE SPACE BETWEEN**

**Author's note:** Delayed again, I am sorry! I'm not sure how many chapters we have left with this story but there aren't very many left I would deem. We are coming to a close. Well as you can see already the story is getting darker and darker, I have a feeling things will be getting worse before they can get better (don't they always?) Anyhow here it is! Thank you so much for the reviews, they are always treasured and appreciated!

**silvervail,** wow! I can't believe you reviewed so much! Wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate every one of your reviews! They make me smile!cherry, hi! Thanks for your review! I hope you like what's to come! Hope to hear from you soon!Alwyn Telrunya, thank you always for your faithful reviews! I really appreciate your comments; they do help me! I know the story is pretty dark at the moment and it will get darker, I don't really know why Legolas knew about Willow falling into darkness, I think the other elves felt it as well, but it broke Legolas' heart, he knew from then on that he was needed. I'm glad you like how the plot entertwined, I hope you'll like how that works out here too, but I'm warning ya… :) Oh and I know I'm very slow for reviews, I always get on the computer late at night so I have very little energy to review, but it's on top priority in my to-do list! I just hope that it won't take another month to review one chapter! But don't give up on it! Hey you know what? I'm expanding my website and I wanted to know if I could like your story to my site? Would you let me do that? Pretty please! I'm working on getting authors to give me their consent to do that now, but I'm hoping to get that fixed up over the holidays, so I'll let you know, if you're interested of course! Thanks again!

Ooh! I have an important announcement! Most of you have read Sleepy Willow, I hope, right? Well anyhow I'm just letting you know that I've started a very massive revision of that story and I'm **completely** rewriting it. It will have some similarities with the old one but you can expect much character expansion, more angst, more humour (I always hope) and more romance? Well we'll see about that one! So look out for that once this story's finished!

Thanks for you patience, now here is the story! Hope you enjoy and as always, don't be afraid to give me feed back, it's the best way to get better stories in the future!

Chapter Seventeen

**When Darkness Claims You**

He half expected his eyes to be flooded with light as he opened them. They were not. In fact he was met by darkness, nearly complete darkness save for a faint flickering of candlelight. A strong feeling of suffocation having overcome him, he gasped for air, filling his lungs with the foulness of Mordor. He clutched his chest in panicked desperation as one who was buried alive.

"He's awake", he heard a croaky voice speak, "the dratted little rat is awake."

"Get Lord Makowyl then, he wanted to know when he would awake," another hoarse voice replied.

"Makowyl? What about _Him_, shouldn't we be getting _Him_? Surely we should listen to _Him_ more than that filthy rotten excuse of an Elf!" the first voice said.

"Shut up, Snacrag!" the second voice bellowed. "Makowyl's the one who ordered us to tell him. If the Dark Lord wants to know, he'll ask Makowyl. Let's go before he feeds us to her."

Orcs, it was unmistakable. He was still in Mordor. Where, he knew not, nor did he possess any knowledge of his companion's whereabouts. Sam! Where was he? Was he all right? He could barely recollect the events when he last saw his dear loyal friend. He remembered running out of a cave, Sam not far behind, or so he thought. Then, there was something in his way, he could barely recall it but for the stinging pain it left. He had been wounded, he knew that much.

After being certain that all the Orcs in the room were gone, Frodo sat up slowly, his head spinning like wheels. Looking around, he noticed he was in a large gloomy room, empty safe for the table where he laid. Narrow windows running the length of the walls barely allowed any light to filter through. Faint movement behind one of the heavy curtains draping the windows caught his attention. He would not have noticed the cloaked shadow in the darkness if it weren't for the light from which the window reflected onto the shadow.

Strangely, Frodo was not seized by fear as one would expect as the shadow moved slightly, still looking outside, yet still ignoring the Ring bearer's presence. Instead, he was oddly attracted to the being. He hoped off the table and walked in a trans-like manner towards the mysteriously cloaked being. He was but three feet away when he stopped. The shadow slowly turned to face him. His heart froze as he felt the blood drain from his face upon recognising the ice-cold eyes glaring at him.

"Willow," he said, unable to hide the apprehension and surprise from his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Willow only stared back at him with her empty eyes, intensifying her glare. She remained silent.

"What happened? How did you get here?" Frodo asked urgently. "Where is Sam? Have you seen him?" he implored.

For a brief moment, there was a faint flash of sorrow in the Elf's eyes, but before Frodo could think twice about it was gone. The hobbit turned his head around swiftly as he heard the loud snap of a bolt and a door opening. Lifelessly Willow followed his gaze and saw another Elf, a dark elf enter the chamber. Strangely Frodo felt as though he might have seen him before, but he could see the cold hatred behind his eyes. He did not need to know this Elf personally to figure out he could not trust him.

"Aryon, the Lord demands to know the results of your scouting? Have you found anything?" he demanded coolly.

Slowly Willow lifted her eyes to meet Makowyl's spiteful ones. "Makowyl, they were two," she said pointing to Frodo, "one I found." She revealed a cloak and an overcoat, Sam's overcoat. Frodo gasped in horror, the coat was torn and stained with blood.

Understanding the meaning of this, he rushed towards Willow to take hold of his friend's coat. "No!" he shrieked, grief-stricken, hoping to get his hands on the last remnant of the sweet-natured hobbit, Frodo never wanted to involve in his quest. Tears flooded his eyes, fearing the worst fate for his friend. What would he do now?

Makowyl cruelly shoved the hobbit to the ground. He took the coat from Willow's grasp and shoved it under his arm. Frodo looked up, wiping the blood from his mouth and shrank back, unable to think.

"And what of the halfling you found? Surely you used him for more than just sport? Have you found anything on him?" he pressed the Elf forcefully, gripping her arm.

"Nothing," Willow replied, breaking away from Makowyl's painful grip. "I found nothing of value. This halfling," she said of Frodo turning her evil eyes towards him, "he must know where it is."

"He knows," Makowyl repeated. "Then we must take the knowledge from him, forcefully, by whatever means necessary."

Frodo closed his eyes as the dark Elf made to lung at the hobbit but Willow interjected and held him back. The frightened hobbit opened his eyes once more.

"No, we have not the time for you to amuse yourself."

Makowyl hissed at her. "Your heart is still soft, you are too weak. Perhaps we should remedy to this after we find what we are looking for."

"It is not weakness, it is efficiency. Give me a moment," she commanded surprising the Elf with the authority in her voice. "I shall hind out all there is to know. I shall find the Ring, do not fret."

The dark Elf sneered. "Do as you wish, gwaur edhel. I shall speak to our Lord of this. No authority should you have over me. Remember this Elf rat: this is not over yet," he growled as he left in a puff of anger.

Once Makowyl was gone, Frodo signed in relief maybe he had been wrong about Willow and she really wanted to help him. But as he saw the feral look on the once sweet face of the elf, he knew he was sorely mistaken.

"Now," Willow said frightfully a large shadow hovering over her, "we shall find out where is the Ring."

"Curse that dratted Elf!" shouted Aragorn in his tent. "If he survives this I will kill him!"

"Oh Estel, you cannot mean that?" Elrohir said.

"I do not know Elrohir, he does seem rather convinced to me."

"Thank you Elladan, this is not helping. Estel, please do not be angry."

"How can't I be angry? Legolas has run off to face certain death and you wish for me to be happy?" he said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

Elrohir tried to hide the smile twitching on the corner of his lips. "No, of course not Estel but you cannot blame Legolas for leaving. If it were Arwen, you would do the same, would you not?"

Aragorn's shoulders slumped in defeat. He was right; Elrohir always was. He turned his hurt-filled eyes to his brothers. "Of course I would, without a moment of hesitation. You know that," he said softly.

"Yes I do certainly hope so, else I have to dispose of you for thinking so and would require find my sister a new suitor."

"Oh, thank you for having such faith in me, dear brother."

"No, I do not doubt you; you know this. Please find it in your heart to forgive him. He has never know such love since his brother passed so long ago, he feared love for many years," subtly Elrohir opened his arms. Aragorn embraced his brother.

"I could never imagine anything happening to her," he said of his Evenstar, "I believe I would die from the pain alone."

"So would I," replied his brother. Aragorn pulled back to see the deep hurt in his eyes. It was always there, hidden behind a wall of mirth and light.

"I am so sorry," the man said, meaning much more than his anger towards Legolas.

"Of course not, do not be," Elrohir replied.

Elladan, who watched the whole scene without saying a word, exclaimed, "Oh, I cannot stand it any longer," he rushed forward to hug both his brothers.

"We shall get through this, all of this. We shall prevail; I swear it. I shall not let any of you down."

Elrohir looked up. "You never have Elladan, we have complete faith in you, we always had." The three brothers held each other for a long silence moment.

"Gimli must be furious," Aragorn said at last.

The twins looked up to exchange impish grins. "Yes, that is why Haldir is the one chosen to break him the news."

Aragorn's eyes grew wide in a mixture of horror, shock and amusement. "Oh no! You did not?"

The twins' smile grew even wider. "Oh yes we have."

Aragorn shook his head. "I hope nothing ill befalls him."

"Who?" Elladan asked. "Haldir or Gimli?"

"Both," Aragorn answered. All three brothers stared at each other's humourous expressions and burst into laughter, imagining the possibly brutal encounter between Elf and Dwarf.

He had lost track of time of how long he had been running. He had no clue. It could have been days as well as weeks; it made no difference at this point. All he knew was his destination was at hand. Although he had been running five days with minimal rest, Legolas was not yet wearying. It was strange, as though he was given additional strength the more he ran.

Stopping for a moment, Legolas took the time to observe his surroundings and regain his breath. It was adrenaline and sheer will power that drove him, not unlimited strength thus even with his renewed vigour, rest was ultimately required. He ascertained he was near the fallen city of Osgiliath on the Eastern Shore of the Anduin River. Thus at the most he figured he had, at his current speed, at least two more days until he would reach the Black Gate of Mordor, but who knew from there? How could he enter Mordor without getting himself caught? It was madness, he knew that much. It was pure insanity to attempt such folly. He did know why he did though, why he embarked on this hopeless one-way trip to darkness.

"Elenath sila," he said as he looked up to the sky. It was in the dead of the night; dawn would soon be at hand within a few hours. "The stars shine, there is still hope. Until there is no life and no breath in my body I shall not cease to fight, I shall not give up. I must try, so much depends on this." Legolas did mean there was much more than his love for Willow at stake; it was so much more than that. The fate of the Ring bearer and thus all of the free peoples of Middle Earth would be at stake and would depend so easily on the elf's self-appointed task. "Two more days," he thought, "and then what? Where to go?"

Realising of course the first thing to accomplish would be to fulfil his need to cross the Anduin. Wondering how he would come up with an adequate plan to accomplish his goal, Legolas was relieved to find a small abandoned boat hidden in some dried bushes nearby. He felt immense relief since he was no longer obliged to find an alternate route or construct a vessel to transport him across the river. Swiftly, he worked to free the boat from its bushy prison and began to traverse the river. At this rate, he would make it to the Eastern Shore by dawn.

As Anor began to climb up on the horizon, Legolas had arrived safely back on dry land when his ears picked a rather strange sound came he had never heard before. Yet he knew instantly what it was. He stopped his motion and looked up to the sky above. And there they were floating about the heavens with the freedom known only the their species. Never before had the Elf heard the squawking sounds of seagulls. As they flew about the Elf underneath them, they spoke of the sea and of her many secret treasures. And so she taunted the Elf, calling him to her, promising to take care of him and take him over to Valinor where his kin dwelt. Legolas looked up and was completely mesmerised by the celestial beasts circling the air about him. There it was, so swiftly it came the Elf never knew what hit him. So compelled he was, as he watched them, he began to feel a disquieted stirring in his heart. It was faint and subtle at first, but it was not long before the Elf was overwhelmed by the strong desires to see the sea.

"The Sea!" he cried, completely forgetting his imminent task at hand. He did not know how long he stood there staring at the gulls flying above, but in his heart he knew, never again would he find any joy in the world around him. Just as Galadriel has predicted, the elf's spirit as he knew it would be severed from Middle Earth.

"To the Sea, to the Sea!" Legolas chanted softly, his prior momentum ultimately forgotten. His only desire was to reach over the sea.

Makowyl idly paced back and forth, a wild snarl on his cruel face. He had been waiting for half a day now for Aryon to come out with the information his Lord sought so desperately. At long last the door behind which the Elf and Hobbit had disappeared opened to reveal a rather dishevelled and exhausted Willow.

"Well," the dark elf snapped, "what news? What has taken you so long?"

"It has taken much strength to penetrate his mind. He was given a strength elixir, one of elven make from the Galadhrim. He used it and made his mind nearly impossible to read."

Makowyl snarled furiously. "I do not care! I want results, not excuses! Tell me! Where is it?" he growled grasping the elf by her collar.

Willow glared him coolly, her eyes challenging him. "I do not know," she said lowering her eyes. "He is much stronger than he appears to be. He appears to conceal his thoughts well; the elixir and the time of which he carried the ring have given him much strength thus making it difficult for me to counter it's effects. That is why it has taken more time, but at last I finally did see his thoughts, but there was nothing there to see. He knows even less of the Ring's fate than we do. He does not know where it is. The Ring is lost somewhere in Mordor. If you so wish, you may go and search for it yourself, since that is what you desire, is it not? To take the Ring for yourself and challenge the Dark Lord and betray him?"

Makowyl pushed the Elf away and sharply snapped her head to the side with the back of his hand, knocking her to the ground. "Insolent rat! You shall swallow your words and chock on the bitter taste they leave behind! I knew you were useless and not to be trusted! I will show you now it is we take the information we seek!" he shouted furiously. He reached in the room where Frodo's mind had been probed.

Willow stared blankly a he left, wiping the blood from her mouth. Makowyl returned, dragging a helpless Frodo with him. Willow carelessly observed the Dark Elf and followed him as he left the dark recesses of the chamber.

"Listen Aryon, if you want something you need to be intelligent and swift enough how to grasp it. Of course it was not the foolish Galadriel and the useless Celeborn that taught you this. I am certain that a small conversation with the Orcs will help loosen our friend's tongue and we shall know all there is."

Understanding Makowyl's intent, Frodo began a vain struggle to get free. He caught Willow's glance and was deeply wounded by the blankness and nonchalance he found in her eyes. He understood she cared not at all for his fate, nor that of Middle Earth; the old Willow he knew in Lothlórien was dead, replaced by this cold careless fiend.

"You're a monster! A cold heartless monster, you don't care about anything anymore!" Frodo shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice reflecting the hurt in his heart.

"You betrayed us! You betrayed them! Sam, Legolas, Aragorn, Galadriel, they trusted you! And you let them down! You betrayed Middle Earth!" he continued to shout as Makowyl continued to drag him down to the bowels of Mordor where a dreadful fate awaited him. He brought his hurtful eyes up to meet the Elf's dead ones.

"Well I hope the darkness betrays you!"

Makowyl rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Touching, very touching, now will you be silent since as you can see and just as you said, there are none who care!"

"No!" the hobbit cried one last time in despair before he slacked and resigned himself to his fate.

Willow remained unmoved during the whole exchange, her cold eyes reflecting the emptiness of her heart. Nothing, this hobbit meant nothing, as did his words. Shrugging, the she-elf continued to lifelessly follow them.

By the time they reached the orc pit, Frodo had completely ceased his struggled, submitting to defeat all the while feeling the immense weight of his failure as Ring bearer. Yet somehow he still held hope as he shouted to Willow, hoping one last time to break through the Elf's icy exterior, but it was useless. The Elf was lost to the light and soon all the light in Middle Earth would succumb to darkness as well. Mere moments before Makowyl threw him inside, Frodo attempted to reach the one he once considered a friend.

"I hope all your dreams come true and you get all you want. I hope you're happy now," he said calmly, his eyes pleading for mercy or anything. Alas, it was useless! Makowyl pushed the hobbit in and locked the door. He turned to stare at Willow who had not moved a hair since the halfling had spoken.

"You did not believe any of that, did you?" he asked, his voice filled with contempt.

Willow raised her eyes to meet his, "No, of course not," she whispered mechanically in her soft voice.

"Good," replied the dark elf. He left Willow alone to stare at the door that held the poor hobbit to suffer at the hands of the Orcs and returned to speak with the Dark Lord of all that had occurred.

For nearly twenty minutes she remained motionless, staring curiously at the door, intently studying its details. Then she heard the crack of a whip and a long hopeless wail of pain. She smiled darkly. "It has begun," she whispered. In her shorn heart, Willow knew what had to be done next.

The sea, the sea, the sea! For the longest time there was nothing else in the Elf's mind but the impending desire to sail over the sea. Oh how he greatly desired to see her! He was still standing on the Eastern Shore of the Anduin, North of Osgiliath. She was calling him and he could not resist her. "I am coming," he said in his heart and he was about to turn south, towards the southern sea, when a terribly loud crash resounded in his ears. Instantly on alert, the Elf snapped out of his reverie just as quickly as he was drawn in. Quickly, he shed a glance to the West, towards Minas Tirith, where he could easily see smoke and objects being propelled into the early morning sky.

"Darkness has come, the battle has begun," he thought as he heard the same sound again, this time urging him to continue what he had started. People were dying just as he was dreaming of the sea and it was time to move. Many more lives would depend on this. Once again, he continued on, never looking back at the battle scene unravelling itself behind him, lest he turn back and join them. He knew deep down in his heart that what he was doing was helping them just as much as if he were there fighting with them.

"Aragorn, mellon nin, may the Valar keep you and all those with you safe."

His direction was east, to the gate and for nearly two days he ran on. The closer he was getting to Mordor, the heavier his heart felt thus all the more the cry of the gulls appealed to him. Yet somehow it also lightened his heart, giving him enough strength to continue his trek through the orc littered land, the sounds of battle and war being at the same time faraway so close. It took Legolas again, a great deal of willpower to not turn back, not only to help those in battle but to also appease the quailing fears rising in his heart. At long last he found it, the dreaded Black Gate. But now that he found it, how could he enter? He crept up behind large boulders that efficiently concealed his presence from any casual passer-by. From that perch, he could easily observe the entrance to the Land of Shadow. The Gate was fully opened with all the comings and goings. What appeared to be thousands of Orc battalions would march out with hosts upon hosts of Haradrim and Easterlings.

Legolas sighed, at least worrying about the Gate being close was no longer an issue. Hiding in the rocks, he waited for the right moment. His observations revealed that despite the many troops that were passing out of the gate, many were going in. A plan was then set in motion; it was not complicated but hopefully effective. Slowly and quietly he sneaked down towards the outer slope of the rocks, away from the Black Gate. His prayers were answered when he saw a small battalion of Haradrim marching towards the entrance. With sharp thinking, he hid himself and imitating a bird's call, he threw a handful of tiny rocks in the soldiers' direction to get their attention as subtly as possible, perhaps this way he would be able to surprise them. It worked. A Haradrim, who noticed the sound and the birdcall, came forward towards Legolas' hiding spot. Fortunately he had caught only one soldier's attention, the others simply continued on their way, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. As silent as a mouse and as quick as lightening, Legolas surprised the Haradrim and instantly downed him. He stripped off the soldier's armour and dressed himself in it.

Silently he thanked the Valar and the soldier for his donation. He breathed in and asked Illúvatar for help before he made to join 'his' troop long gone. The other soldiers stared at their companion and scowled. One of them, most likely their leader shouted something in the tongue of Harad. Not understanding what was said, Legolas only smiled and shrugged, the other satisfied with the elf's response.

"Only a few more minutes and it would be over," Legolas thought as he saw the Black Gate come into full view. Never before in all the long years of his life had he ever been so close to the Dark Land. Never before had he ever been so terrified as well. When he passed through the Gate, Legolas could not help but hold his breath as if fearing discovery by the simple essential act of breathing. He was inside! Legolas Thranduilion was inside Mordor. He almost did not believe it himself. It was terrible to be in such a place; not even his father's stories or the subsequent nightmares he had could have prepared him for this. He saw in the distance tall and fearsome, the tower of Barad-dûr with a great eye wreathed in flame atop it. Not far, to the West of Barad-dûr, Legolas saw the dreadful lava bubbling and spitting out of Mount Doom. Silently he prayed for Frodo and Sam, thinking of how _they_ must feel in such a terrible place. "I hope you fare well young hobbits, I would hate to see great harm come to you."

As soon as it was possible, Legolas safely exited the company of the Haradrim, now allowing himself to do what he set out to do. The Elf gazed about him. "If I were Aryon O Huine, where would I be? Willow, where are you?" His eyes set once more on Barad-dûr. "There you are," he whispered, hoping that perhaps his light speech would reach his heart.

He began to creep up along the Ered Lithui to find himself facing the tower. But as he crept along, a dark and foreboding warning also crept up his spine. Legolas felt the danger almost mere moments before it was upon him. Taking out his knives, he was caught barely on the unawares, when at least two dozen Orcs were surrounding him. He fought them as best he could, taking down as many foul beasts as he could but he was wearier than he believed and they were many and had not run for seven days with minimal rest. A metal boot caught him in the back of the knee while another clubbed him in the stomach, snatching whatever precious air was left in his lungs. Legolas fell to his knees and he was instantly pressed down by the mass of orcs around him, sneering and spiting in his direction. They kept him on his knees, their foul hands pressing on his shoulders after they had tightly bound his hands. The orc who appeared to be in charge came forward and pulled out his knife, drawing invisible patterns on the Elf's face, coming a little too close to his eyes.

"What do we do with this on?" he spat.

"Let's see how long he'll live if we slowly tear his limbs apart, one at a time," another orc sneered.

"Or we could gouge out those pretty eyes and let the trolls play with him," the orc captain suggested as he grabbed the Elf's hair, bringing his face up to meet his own, raising the crude blade to Legolas' right eye.

"Nah," the second orc spoke again. "It's been too long since we've had some nice meat, especially sweet elven meat. I say we eat him, alive."

The others roared in approval, when suddenly the orc captain stopped his jeering. He looked at his subordinates and shushed them. "No, they want him," he said, his eyes travelling towards Barad-dûr. "They want him alive and now."

The orcs grumbled in disappointment and disapproval. "That ugly she-elf is poisoning all their minds, she wants all the toys for herself," one orc whined.

"Nay, Shekrash, it's that other elf, the one who was here before, he thinks he can control the Master when no one can," the captain spoke irritably. "It doesn't matter, c'mon we're dragging him in, but I don't think they mind in what condition he's in when we get there."

The other orcs smiled viciously at the Elf. Legolas gulped inwardly, things had not gone as well as he hoped. Closing his eyes, he tried to prepare himself for what was to come.

Well that's all for now, please don't forget to leave a comment or two, and keep your eyes out for a new version of Sleepy Willow tentatively entitled "**In this Light**". Ciao, see you later guys!


	19. Dwelling Inevitability

**THE SPACE BETWEEN**

**Author's note :** Delayed again, I am sorry! I'm not sure how many chapters we have left with this story but there aren't very many left I would deem. We are coming to a close. Thank you so much for you patience. I mean it's been almost a year. That has to be the worst. I am truly sorry. But fear not we're almost done!

I'm in my last year of university and it requires so much of my time! It's insanely hard this year and I'm not doing very well. :( Anyways the semester is almost over and Chapter 19 is doing pretty well. I've started chapter 20 as well, so we're on a role. It's just a question of waiting for the smoke to clear so I can work in peace.

Thanks again and I hope you can forgive me! Please! Oh and I hope you like (or at least, don't hate) this chapter. As always I am open to criticism, opinions and ideas. Please feel free to let me know what you think. This chapter is not as edited as I would like, but I figured you've waited long enough.

Thanks and enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Dwelling Inevitability**

Roughly the Elf was dragged to the Dark Lord's tower. It had taken the Orcs twice as long to cover the distance to Barad-dûr, for they subjected the prisoner to their harsh treatment and twisted amusement. The fact that Legolas refused to submit to their cruel hands did nothing to help in speeding up their travel. Nonetheless they arrived far too soon for the Elf's liking. The simple fact of being in Mordor repulsed him to his very core, the touch of the ground burned his feet and the feel of the air in his lungs suffocated him. The dust in his eyes stung and the maltreatment of the Orcs did nothing to ease his discomfort.

The Orcs pulled the prince up a winding stair leading to a cold dark chamber where he was chained in a kneeling position. After receiving more brutality from the Orcs, Legolas was left alone with his thoughts. For what seemed to be an eternity the Elf waited in silent darkness until he heard the snap of a bolt and a large door creaked open. The room was subsequently flooded with a dim glow of torchlight, but to Legolas it was blinding and prevented him from identifying the being entering the room.

As Makowyl entered the interrogation chamber, he nearly laughed aloud upon viewing the sight of the bedraggled, dishevelled Elf chained on the stone floor. With a cruel smirk, he came forth before the Elf and revealed himself.

"This is quite a sight to behold! Thranduil's high and mighty whelp of a prince duly humbled grovelling at my feet. Quite a reversal of fortune, is it not, O little princeling of filth?"

Legolas could not resist the urge to throttle the Elf before him, but his metal restraints hardly have way as they rattled angrily.

"Makowyl you vile monster! You are a traitor and hardly an Elf!"

The dark Elf's smirk widened as he shook his head reprovingly. "Such high words coming from one so low, a filthy little tree-rat," he raised his hand as if to strike the prince, but he held back, chuckling at the Elf who had not even flinched.

"Do not worry, the time will come when I shall take your words and ram them down your throat. I must admit I did not think I would find myself in such a pleasurable situation," Makowyl continued smugly, circling the prince as he gloated. "Not that I believed you to be strong enough not to be caught, I must admit I underestimated you lack of intellect. Our Orcs do not know their left from right, unless we show them. I never would have believed them clever enough to capture an Elf Prince such as yourself," he laughed. "Look at yourself! Trying to appear fearless and invincible, such self righteousness! To think a filthy little tree-rat such as you believes he cam come here, to Lord Sauron's stronghold to rescue his little love!"

Legolas' eyes widened in hot anger. "What have you done to her?"

Makowyl shook his head sadly. "Very little I am afraid. Unfortunately there was very little to be done. The transformation was rather easy, you see. Your lady Elf is even more cruel and twisted that I could ever have imagined! Her wickedness was maintained very well, I even considered sparing her life and taking her as a bride."

"You despicable abomination!" shouted Legolas furiously, pulling at his unrelenting bonds.

"Makowyl, stop taunting the prisoner. There will be plenty of time for this later."

Instantly the dark elf stilled and ceased speak. Legolas looked around, his confused and frightened eyes searching for the owner of that icy voice. A deep and frightening chill settled in his heart for he knew who had spoken even though he had never heard that voice before, nor seen its master.

A dark mist passed through the ajar door, foretelling the arrival of the Dark Lord, the Great Deceiver, the One feared and loathed by all righteous folk. He stepped in, veiled in darkness and shadow, his red eyes burning holes in the elf's fair face.

As he stared with wide eyes, Legolas had involuntarily held his breath so frightened he was. None could withstand the presence of the Dark One and remain unscathed, he remembered with vivid detail, of the stories his brother Eldaran told him of his father's captivity in Mordor years before any of Thranduil's children were born. The stories had given the young Legolas nightmares for months; Eldaran was required to sleep with the tiny princeling. However being here now, kneeling before the formidable Dark Lord, it was thousands times worse than his brother's stories. He was incapable of describing the fear in his heart, nor could he comprehend it.

"This is the spawn of Thranduil. Long have I desired to look upon thee, to see the face of the runt of my nemesis. Keeping your father alive was a mistake, I see. So much grief would have been avoided otherwise."

"My father is a good king, He fights hard to keep your vileness at bay."

Sauron laughed, it was a cruel twisted sound which hurt the Elf's tender ears and reverberated into his soul. "You speak brave words little elf, but can you live up to them? I can see your month is braver than your heart," he paused, "or rather, it is not bravery but foolishness that prompts you to speak to be so, haughty elf! I should give you to my orcs so they may teach you a lesson about respect and holding your tongue before your betters. Disrespect from naughty little elflings does not sit well with me."

Legolas set his jaw, but did not reply. He lowered his eyes defeat.

"That is better, perhaps we ca use him still," the Dark One said to Makowyl.

The Elf was about to reply when Sauron bid him to remain silent. His sharp senses picked up a nearby presence. His gaze shifted from his lieutenant to the bound prince. He smirked as he glanced away from Legolas and towards the very door from whence he came.

"Ah, you may come in, Aryon. We have been expecting you. Your presence has been greatly desired, I see."

Upon seeing the cold and frail being enter, Legolas' blood froze. He barely recognized the Elf entering the interrogation chamber. In such a short time since he had seen her last, so much had changed with her pale eyes and her dark heart, she was a far cry from the sweet innocent Elf, he loved so dearly. She was no longer his dearest Willow.

Legolas did not speak , he could not say a word so constricted his throat had become. He simply stared up with wide confused and hurt eyes at the one he came to give his life for if it would save her. Aryon only stared at the kneeling elf with cold disinterest, her icy glare burning holes into his soul. The sorrow in the prince's eyes spoke volumes of the pain and anguish in his heart.

All this exchange lasted but a moment before Legolas turned his anguish into bitter anger. "Monster," he breathed venomously, his voice menacing. "You have twisted and ruined a pure and innocent soul to satisfy you foul whims."

"Do not think yourself so righteous, Princeling. It took many trials and many dead elves, but I succeeded in creating a perfect being capable of serving my needs. Aryon always was and always will be a creature of Darkness and a part of me. We are one, since I am the force behind the pestilence that plagued the Elves of the Second Age in Eriador. It was remarkable, how I was able to be rid of a large number of the Eldar and cause ravage upon them all the while perfecting my ultimate ally. Thus, my dear little princeling, it is you, in your self proclaimed inherent goodness that attempted to twist her into something she is not."

"That is where you are wrong," responded Legolas attracting the wrath of Makowyl who sharply back handed the Elf.

"I should have you flogged until you bleed to dearth and beg for mercy!"

"Enough of this foolishness," the Dark Lord snapped impatiently at the two bickering elves.

Realizing he was overstepping his borders, again, Makowyl backed away from Legolas and lowered his eyes. "I must apologize my Lord."

"Clearly this princeling must learn to keep his tongue. Keep yours in line Makowyl lest you share his fate." Sauron turned his dark gaze away from his lieutenant and towards Willow. "What say you, Aryon! What must be done of this Elfling? Tell me! The decision is yours, but decide wisely."

Slowly Willow turned her eyes from Legolas to the Dark Lord. "Give him to the Orcs," the shadowed elf suggested. "Let them show him his rightful place bellow your feet my Lord. Let them teach him of pain and suffering. Then, let him drown in his own blood."

Tears welled up in Legolas'eyes as his beloved condemned him to a miserable end of pain and suffering. Makowyl smirked, his cruel mind twisted a plan to cause the prince much grief. Sauron seemed pleased with his Aryon's initiative.

"Very well. See to it that it is done, Makowyl."

"Of course, my Lord." The lieutenant seemed all too pleased with his latest task, this is one he would accomplish nice and slow. Legolas allowed himself to be dragged out away miserably, his eyes always on Willow, who still refused to acknowledge his existence.

"You have failed," his mind kept telling him, swelling up the despairing rage in his already broken heart.

Proudly Makowyl led his prized trophy towards the lower bowels of Barad-dûr where the Ringbearer had been brought and was still held captive.

"You do realize that not only did you not succeed, but your pathetic little heroic Quest failed as well," the dark elf said casually.

"You lie," Legolas responded sharply. "And you are the one who shall not live to see another day. This I swear it! Until there is no life left in me, I shall not rest until you are destroyed."

Makowyl chuckled. "We shall see." He opened the door to a dank cell where a host of blood thirsty Orcs awaited impatiently. The other goblins accompanying Makowyl, shoved the elf into the cell. The Orc captain gave the lieutenant a lascivious but questioning glare.

"What is this you bring us, Elfrat?"

"A gift, Oksnag, a gift," he replied with a dark malicious gaze. "It is yours. Do as you please, but do not kill it just yet. We may still have a use for it."

Makowyl made to walk out but suddenly turned back to the Orc Captain. "Do not kill it, but make certain whatever you subject it to, make certain it is received with much pain. Flog him if you will."

Ohksnag smiled a terrifying lustful grin mixed with cold cruelty and anticipation. "With pleasure, my Lord."

Long and hard the Elf was scourged.

**Break **

"With pleasure, my liege. I go to fetch a swift and absolute victory."

"Go, and do return the heir of Isildur' head. Long have I desired to put an end to the Hope of Men and their little nuisance." The Dark Lord of Mordor commanded his head lieutenant.

The Mouth of Sauron bowed low before his lord and exited the throne room with the precious items in his keep, given to him by Aryon O Huine.

"I shall return to bring you triumph."

Sauron turned his heavy gaze to his heir standing on his left. "I must admit, Aryon, I still held many doubts about your loyalties. You are not easy to read, even for me. I feared you were still unfaithful but you have proven yourself well when you sentenced your only love to a long and painful death. It was beautiful, and I knew then, you are true to us."

Aryon, or Willow, now stared at the Dark Lord with her usual cold disinterred face. "I do what is necessary to prove my allegiance."

"And you have proven it well. I do reward those who are faithful to me and serve me well." At that point Makowyl entered the chamber. "Ah Makowyl, how fares our guest?"

"I fear he may not live long enough to see the new Order come to rise."

"Pity," the Dark Lord replied sarcastically as a servant handed him a glass of dark red substance which resembled wine, but it was uncertain what it was. "Has the Mouth been dispatched?"

"Yes, he should arrive at the gate shortly." Makowyl answered, also accepting the dark beverage.

"Excellent," Sauron replied casually taking a sip of his proffered drink. "Rally the troops. Prepare for an attack. I am certain that our terms shall not accepted, though I do believe them to be entirely reasonable. Clear out all the contingents," he paused for a while, his expression thoughtful. "Come Aryon. I have a fitting end for our miserable Mirkwood friend. I believe you may find it a pleasing end."

**Break **

Only one hour after he had been handed over to the Orcs, Legolas found himself alone once again. Fortunately the Orcs had not the opportunity to inflict as much excessive irreversible damage as they would have desired. However the inflamed welts on his back as well as a fistful of bruises, scratches and burns spread about his body, were testimony of the Orcs' cruel amusement. He hung limply, his arms manacled high above his head with harsh rope burning into his soft flesh. He was left alone with only his grief, pain and hard laboured breathing for company until the door was opened and light again spilled into the chamber. Attempting to control his panting, Legolas straightened himself the best he could, effectively schooling his features into a impassive mask of stoic indifference.

"You should see yourself, truly, you should. This is a wondrous sight to behold," Makowyl snared sarcastically. "I am a firm believer that you were let off too easily."

He circled around the prince, a scenario developed far too often in the last few hours. "You must face the truth Legolas, everything is lost," as he spoke, Makowyl occasionally raked his nails over Legolas' reddened skin and twisted his fingers in one of his wounds. "The Ringbearer is in our hands and it will not be long until the Ring is found. Sauron has dispatched his armies to the Gate, his victory is imminent. It is inevitable, Legolas, the heir of Isildur shall fall, as will the rest of the Race of Men and soon after the other Races shall follow. Hmm, will it not be a lovely sight to bear witness of you writhing under the weight of your impending doom and the destruction of all you fought to save. It is over. Your silly futile attempts have lead to naught, but the sealing of your doom. Take your rest while you still can elfling. We shall meet again."

With a twirl of his black cloak, Makowyl left. The despair in Legolas' heart welled up, yet he still could not bring himself to believe this apparent inevitability. Subsequently after Makowyl's departure, Legolas could hear the irritating and distinct sound of Orc boots clanking noisily on the stone ground. Two pairs of Orcs came into the chamber to untie the course ropes linking the Elf's bonds to the ceiling and dragged him mercilessly into yet again another dark room. However this room was adorned with two tables, both of them covered with a cloth to conceal the dreadful instruments Legolas could not see. The Elf could only guess to it's purpose as his arms were pinned up and retied to the sharp edged wall. To assure that the prisoner was secure, the Orcs pushed him into the wall, completely ignored his inflamed and lacerated back. After a few more minutes of mistreatment, the foul creatures left the Prince and pulled back to reveal another, more sinister presence in this dark room.

"Hmm, I am disappointed in their work. Usually they can inflict more damage, even in such a short period. Not even one broken bone,"Sauron raised his hand towards the four Orcs who had brought the Elf in. They stood frozen before the Dark Lord, they eyes pulsed until they dropped to the floor, dead. Casting them a disinterested glance, he turned his attention to the bound Prince. "Quite useless and ineffective they are at times. Often they are little more than training devices for beings of greater purpose, such as your precious Laiellah. Many did she kill and even more did she enjoy it.

"I did not believe we would meet so soon, princeling, but as you must have been told by my lieutenant, there has been a change of plan. Perhaps you wonder still, why you were brought here. You see, you are of no meaning to me. You are nothing and you no longer serve any purpose. Long have I desired to see your father's demise. And now, with you to thank, I shall see that moment arrive. You will help me. By your will or not,"the Dark Lord countered as he saw Legolas was about to protest. "I shall send him a gift, a token of our affection," Sauron leaned in to whisper in the Elf's ear. "Your heart." Legolas recoiled as his lungs retracted preventing him from breathing. He did not know if it was from what Sauron said, or most likely because of his close proximity.

The Dark Lord laughed sinisterly. "Do not worry, I am not the one who do this. Your beloved will. I assure you, for me it will be a pleasure to watch.

It was then Legolas felt another presence in the room, cloaked and hooded in the darkness of the room. Willow stepped forward as she removed her hood and unveiled the dull, rusting looking instruments on the tables. Taking her time, she let her icy fingers run over each and every tool, enjoying the rattling sound of her nails raking over them. All this time Legolas bled inwardly to think that it had come to this, that it would end this way. He did not mind dying, he knew somehow that his journey would lead him into Mordor, but not out, like Frodo, only Legolas' quest was of a different nature. He believed that at least if he were able to stop Laiellah, he would not only be able to save her, but save all of Middle-earth at the same time. He knew she was dangerous and he knew what she was capable of. At least, his being here prevented her from going out to destroy Aragorn which was one of her primary targets, he discovered. No, he bled not for himself, he bled for his brother and father who would await for him but find the cruel evidence of his fate. He bled knowing they, and the whole of Mirkwood would suffer through the loss of another crown prince. He bled for Willow, whom he knew was lost and now beyond recovery and would now be the one to take his life. This was the worst of all, that he would die at the hands of the one he tried so hard to save. Somehow, Legolas knew that despite the fact of this forthcoming demise, he knew it would not come swiftly. It would be slow and painful.

At last Willow chose her blade, a crude old and rusted dagger with a broken edge. Legolas swallowed, as sweet as she once was, Willow certainly knew how to choose a weapon to cause the most amount of damage. Sauron acquiesced to the Aryon's choice. As she came closer, Legolas attempted to meet her gaze, but as always it was empty, lifeless and far out of reach.

"Willow, Willow,"he tried to get her to listen to him. Even though she did not pay any heed to him, Legolas continued to speak to her, hoping that somehow at least her heart would listen and the Laiellah he loved so dearly would return. "I want you to know," he tried again, "that what you are doing," slowly, so very slowly she lifted her gaze to meet his, it was the first time they had locked eyes since last seeing each other in Edoras. "All that has happened, I do not blame you. I forgive you for what you are about to do I still love you, I always have and I always will no matter what shall come to pass. I want you to know this."

For the briefest moment, Legolas felt a spark light up in Willow's eyes and for a slime instant he believed his beloved had returned. Naturally, it was not so, since the dark veil returned to cover Willow's and she resumed her actions. Sauron laughed.

"You try to gain more by time by holding on to something that does not exist! You are a coward and as a coward you shall die! There is nothing like the bitterness of betrayal and the feeling of deceit."

Willow raised her had to run the blade across the Elf's chest, none too gently tearing away his jerkin, his tunic all the way down to his undershirt, causing small droplets of blood to spill off the blade. More than once she passed the blade over hi skin methodically, marring it with careless malice. Ritualistically she watched the knife rake across soft flesh, watched the blood trickle, feeling his body quiver under her tortuous ministrations.

After a while she grew weary of this activity and stopped. Taking a step back, she stared at the Elf to fully appreciate her handiwork. She was not the only one for Sauron also closed in to admire it himself.

"Well done," he congratulated, "I see that despite the small number of wounds, you found inflicted them in a eminently painful manner for our friend."

Taking Legolas' chin in his hand, Sauron roughly lifted his head to meet his gaze. "Do you still have forgiveness in you, little elf? Is your heart still filled with ill-fated love?"

Schooling his pained features the best he could, Legolas replied fervently. "Always. Never would I be rid of the true feelings of my soul."

Backhanding the Elf sharply, he scoffed to Willow. "Finish it! And spare him no pain!"

Willow slowly dipped her head in acquiescence. Pulling out her blade from the sheath at her side, she advanced towards the helpless bound Elf. Legolas' eyes widened dramatically when he saw the blade destined to end his life. It was a sharp lustrous blade that was obviously never or rarely used. Its handle was of gold and encrusted with jewels taken from the Mirkwood King's own personal collection. Legolas' heart froze. It was his own blade that Willow would use to take his life away. It was given to him by his late brother, Eldaran. Later on much after his cherished brother's death, Legolas gave the knife to another who held his heart so dearly, Laiellah. He had given it to her many many years ago once they had proclaimed their love for one another in the peaceful and lush gardens of Imladris. It was an ironic end, he thought, to die at the hands of the one he tried to save, using a cherished gift that symbolized their love. She could have might as well use her own hands, the pain would not have been lessened.

Yet the Elf still found the courage to mask his saddened features and broken heart, by staring impassively into her cold face. Legolas sighed before whispering to her, "I forgive you."

The dark elf showed no sign that she heeded the Prince's words. Raising her knife she aimed for his chest.

"I love you, I always have." Legolas closed his eyes as Willow's dagger was raised. She was prepared to strike and end Legolas' life.

**TBC... **

**I can actually garantee at 1000 that you won't wait nearly half as long for the next chapter. I'm guessing early december. At least once my semester is done, just before exams start. It's a top priority! I mean I want this story to end as much as you do! Thank you so very very very much for your endearing patience! You can't know how appreciated it is!**


	20. Edro Chin Hin

**THE SPACE BETWEEN**

**Author's note :** Still too long to update I know. At least it was much faster, this time. I hope the next chapter will come soon. Obviously we're coming to a close with this story so there isn't that much left.

No reviews to reply to this time. Oh well, I guess the interest is gone (which is no surprise I guess) or the last chapter wasn't good. Oh well, at least I'm not writing this for reviews. I'll finish it anyways.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Edro Chin hin Open your Eyes**

Legolas closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. In a brief flash, he could see in his mind's eye, all the significant and happy moments of his entire life passing by him like a lighting strike yet at that moment time stretched on endlessly forever ignoring the now. He felt more than heard Willow lift her jewelled dagger and swish it down.

An incredible peace came over the Elf as he awaited his final breath and his final moment to come to an end. It was not so bad, he thought as he felt a slight tug which most likely meant the shiny blade connected with him and the cold mental sunk into his chest. Oddly enough he felt no pain as he could nearly imagine the life seeping out of him. It was beautiful. Sleep, oh! how he wanted to sleep.

There was an odd prickling sensation starting in his hands, he assumed it was his precious life force trickling out as he was losing much blood and his heart slowly began to shut down. Then the oddest thing happened. Something soft brushed against his skin and he smelt the familiar scent of rosehip and lavender as a soothing gentle voice whispered in his hear.

"_Edro chin hin."_

It called sweetly to him in a voice he certainly did not expect to hear. The sweet voice came again, more insistent this time.

"_Caro celeg ù-ennas lû! Legolas, edro chin hin!" Hurry, there is no time! Legolas, open your eyes! _

The Elf obeyed and instantly opened his eyes. He looked to his chest, searching with his hands for the dagger he was certain was protruding from his it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw there was no dagger in his chest, then his mind caught up with the events surrounding him. His hands were no longer bound!

Suddenly the door burst open with a overstrung lieutenant rushing in, his face showing great distress. "The Ringbearer is missing!" he exclaimed. The Dark Lord turned around swiftly, his face registering rage towards this ill news.

Instantly, Legolas'gaze sought for Willow just in time to see her throw the blade towards the Dark Lord.

"_Tolo!"_ _Come!_ she shouted urgently as she pulled a bewildered Legolas out of the chamber. "We must go!"

As they ran, they could still hear the lieutenant shouting to see if Sauron was gravely injured. Willow led the prince through a complex maze of ever stretching barely illuminated corridors and doors.

"In here," she whispered, dragging Legolas through a cleverly concealed door. In here, Legolas found his bow, quiver and daggers.

"Put these on," Willow ordered as she quickly threw a shirt and tunic at the Elf. "Sauron was only delayed not harmed. It will not be long until he begins searching for us."

Legolas'head was spinning, too much had happened in too short a time. "Willow, please. What is going on?" He set the cloths aside.

Willow stopped moving around nervously and stared at the Prince. "I released the Ringbearer,"she said matter-of-factly.

"What has happened?"

"Two days ago. I did not know. I could not control my actions, until the last possible moment. I must have realized it was wrong for Frodo to be here, thus I freed him. Oh! I am so sorry, meleth! I nearly killed you without giving it a second thought! I cannot imagine the outcome had I not broken free and remember my past life and the horrible crime I was about to commit." There was an unmistakable hint of sorrow and regret in her voice.

Legolas'heart went out to her, though now was not the best time to discuss such delicate occurrences. Still he would take a few moments to sooth his beloved. "Meleth, it is alright. We are both here now."

"Yes, yes we are. Though we must move on we cannot linger here any longer. Frodo should reach Mount Doom within the hour I should hope if all goes well. Sauron will be looking for us, and he shall not be indulgent."

"Then let us go," Legolas declared as he completed fastening the catches of his tunic.

---

For the entire voyage toward the stairwell leading to the outside world, Legolas and Willow did not meet a single living soul. The halls were eerily quiet, too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Legolas asked quietly.

"All of Mordor has been emptied," Willow was just as compelled as Legolas to keep the silence. "All the Dark Lord's armies are amassed at the Black Gate."

"Why?"

"Isildur's Heir," replied Willow.

"Estel?"

"Yes, he is challenging Sauron."

A small smile crept up on the Prince's face. How he wished he could have seen that. He would have loved to bear witness to that small morsel of a human he knew stand up to Middle-earth's greatest threat. It would have been grand. They resumed their course in silence until they reached the stairwell.

"It has been sealed off." Laiella was rather surprised by this, though she should have know this passage would have been blocked in case of a mutiny or attempt to escape. Sauron never trusted anyone, not even his most trusted advisors and lieutenants.

"Is there not another way?" Legolas asked, his voice depicting his weariness.

"Always. Though we must climb in order to go down."

"So be it," the prince accepted this, he really did not have much choice.

"Come! We must hurry!" Willow scurried off in another direction. Despite still feeling the effects of his love's torment and the Orcs unkind ministrations, Legolas was able to keep up with his beloved's quickened pace.

They found the long twirling staircase much quicker than Legolas had imagined it. Somehow he feared they would remained trapped in this cursed tower forever. He underestimated Willow's time in the dark tower for she had been here long enough to learn the swiftest way out. At least, this she had discovered before the dark shadow had clouded her mind. Both elves felt immense relief upon arriving at the staircase. Legolas stepped forward, about to grasp the rail when his relief was cut remarkably short when his gaze met that of a seething Makowyl, still burning with hatred for the prince.

"As I told you earlier, little prince, we would meet again," he spoke unnaturally calmly as he descended the stairs to arrive about mid way in the stairwell. Unsheathing his sharp long blade, he smirked darkly as he admired the look of bewilderment on both young elves.

Legolas did not back away, but stood firmly on his ground, keeping Willow safely behind him.

"Laiella, leave!" he ordered in the same complacent tone used by Makowyl. "I have unfinished concern to which I must attend."

"No! I shall not leave you! Come we must go! You cannot waste time on idle struggles." Willow pulled on his sleeve, desperate not to leave him in the dark elf's clutches alone. She nearly lost him again, she would not do so another time.

"No, Laiella. Let me do this. I must!"

"Yes, Aryon, leave or I shall kill him now!" Makowyl enticed.

"Go, I shall find you! Wait for me at the Bridge. I shall be there, I promise!"

Willow conceded, realising she had no choice and this fight was an important one for the Prince, it had been lasting long enough. It was time to put an end to it once and for all. "Very well." With one last glance toward Legolas, she left.

"Now, let us finish what we began so many centuries ago. Long have I awaited this moment," Legolas said as he removed his own blade from its sheath. He still possessed the sword that was given to him in Rohan. He had kept it, know it would serve him in the near future.

Upon seeing the blade, Makowyl scoffed. "You dare to insult me by attacking me with a petty mortal blade? Have you no shame Thranduilion?"

Legolas did not waste any time with idle replies to Makowyl's snide comments. He charged for the Elf, his mortal sword raised high. With ease, Makowyl deferred the blow and retaliated with a sharp parry from underneath. Legolas deflected the attack with the expertise of an excellent Mirkwood swordsman.

As the two elves battled to the death, Willow ran off to find a different way out of Barad-dûr. She entered a small room, the only room with a window large enough for anyone to slip out. Attempting to open the window was a far more arduous task than Willow had expected. It was then the Elf realised the it was locked. Renewing her strength, Willow pulled against the old rusty lock until at last it slowly gave way. The Elf winced as the screeching sound of rusty metal rubbing against rusty metal would certainly alert any unfriendly ears to her whereabouts.

Climbing out the window, Laiella found herself looking down the tower, dangling from the edges. There was just a slight ledge for the Elf to perch herself upon. It was a blessing that Elves possessed a strong sense of balance and were not easily swayed from one side to another. Slowly and carefully, Willow descended from one ledge to the lower one, never letting her intense grip loosen and keeping her eyes closed. Chancing a glance down, Willow sighed in exasperation, nearly letting go of her firm grip on the ledge. There were many levels to go down in order to reach the main entrance.

---

The Mouth of Sauron beared its frightfully rotten teeth in a mirthless cruel smirk. No one went against the Dark One's word, no one. Not even Gandalf, this old greybeard who attempted to speak to him using high words. He laughed in amusement as he saw the look of dismay on the faces of those before him as he showed the tokens and named the terms laid down by his Lord.

"Even now your imp friend suffers greatly at the hands of his holders. None is more cruel than the Lord's Heir, Aryon. Revelled in his pain, did she, and caused much she did as well. At least until the elven whelp arrived."

With these words, he laughed again as he saw the look of dismay and grief in the present elves' eyes and that dratted human stain said to be Isildur's Heir. "Oh yes, he also was dear to thee. Just like the Shire ratling, they shall suffer together for as long as can be. The orcs crave the Elf's blood."

Yet, to his great dismay, Old Grey-beard refused his Lord's terms. Fuming in baffled anger, he twirled around and returned henceforth to his dark land. Then poured forth hoards of hideous orcs, ready to battle against the last stand before the Black Gates. Much was held in the balance. If it was as the Mouth said, and Frodo truly was lost to the Shadow along with Legolas and Laiella, then all was lost and the Men of the West would battle in vain one last time.

---

With only two more levels to go, Laiella braced herself for the steep descent that awaited her. The Tower of Barad-dûr was not designed with aesthetics in mind, nor was it built to ease the passage of those who attempted a usually ill-fated escape. Crude and sharp edged it was with unprotected parapets made of barely chiselled rock. It was built as though large unshaped pieces of stone were fused together, creating a rather uneven trenchant wall. The parapet was also uneven and if one was not careful enough, he would find himself over the edge fall and land on the razor-sharp edged rocks that were the base of Barad-dûr. Standing on the parapet, Willow allowed herself barely a few moments to recollect herself before continuing her journey downwards. Oddly enough, this parapet bode an ill-favoured sentiment as though there was some great evil not afar lurking in the Shadows. However, that could be said for the entire land of Mordor. Yet, to Willow, at this exact moment, this very place was tainted with evil far greater than anywhere in the Dark Land. The rock itself screamed of fear and shadow drawing near, begging anyone in their midst to get away as quickly as possible. Something was terribly amiss.

She sensed it mere moments before it happened. An armoured hand connected with the back of her neck, sharpened spikes penetrated into the soft flesh, drawing droplets of blood. The force of the blow slammed her head in the wall. Before she could recover, another hit came, reacquainting her with the wall this time face first. Then cold spiked metal covered fingers wrapped themselves around her slender throat and pressed incessantly.

"You though you so easily deceive me? That you could escape with your little princeling without confronting me?"

Willow was unable to reply, Sauron had not relinquished her throat and still slammed her face in the wall, causing blood to flow freely from her chin and nose. The Dark One lifted the Elf and flung her on the ground, missing the edge only by inches. Finally having her airway released, Willow gasped and choked as air once against filled her starved lungs.

"If you chose to defy me so, then you choose to be destroyed. I offered you power and glory and strength and a life that only I could supply and yet you still defy me!" Sauron nearly shouted in anger, his hands raised. Upon seeing the Abominable One with his raised hands, Laiella began to fell a horrible pain unlike any she had ever felt before. Sharp and piercing pain traversed her, it as though her body was being torn apart and put back together to yet be hacked to pieces again, only worse. The agony was blinding and so nauseating, Willow could not scream, despite her attempts. Her throat was constricted and air could not get to her lungs.

The Elf knew she could not hold on much longer. She could feel the life force being sapped away as darkness and pain spread like fog on a cold winter morning. Abruptly, Sauron stopped all motion, and the pain was slowly lifted from Willow's perception. The Dark Lord looked towards Orodruin, Mount Doom itself.. The She-Elf looked up toward Sauron and for a few moments she was overcome with great confusion. Then, she understood, for all was revealed to her in that moment, everything was clear.

"The Ring has been claimed," she stated as she followed the Dark One's gaze set it on the entrance of Orodruin.

"Yes, it appears the Halfling did possess the Ring," he said angrily. "It shall be reclaimed." As he spoke both and the Elf could feel as much as hear the Nazgûl's shrieking. "Go! My faithful servants, the ones who shall not betray me," he said this while staring darkly in Willow's eyes. "Fetch me my Ring! End this trickery!"

The Nazgûl were barely into view when suddenly, the earth around them began to tremble and the structural integrity of Barad-dûr was compromised. It was clear the Ring was gone as was the strength and power of Mordor. The fires of Mount Doom became agitated and the mountain spat angrily, actively protesting its inevitable demise.

Then, a pain ever sharper and more horrible than Willow ever felt invaded her yet again. It was long and brutal and this time she could voice her agony. Long and hard she bellowed the affliction bestowed upon her by the destruction of the One. Her anguished cries were mingled with those of Sauron who hands were kept over his ears in a vain attempt to make the pain disappear.

It lasted for a few minutes, though it felt more like a dozen ages passed between the commencement and the final moment where at long last the Great and evil Ring of Power, the One that would help the Dark Lord enslave the world was finally destroyed. Both Elf and Dark Lord were overwhelmed by the series of afflictions they suffered through and both needed a few moments to recollect themselves. Willow could not move, all her limbs were cemented in the ground. Wearily she turned her head to see Sauron was in a similar predicament, though it was not long before his hatred and anger flared again. He stood up, flames of ire in his eyes and he bore down on the still elf alternating between strangling and hitting the helpless one. He used whatever strength he had left to assault the Elf in any way he could, whether it be violently or mentally. He was going down, but he would destroy as much of this Elf if he could help it.

If Willow had possessed her full strength, she would have easily repelled Sauron's brutal assault. Finally Sauron settled for strangling the Elf, who still could not move. Willow frantically searched for a way to life her arm, but it still felt embedded in stone. And so, with difficulty she worked at it piece by piece, starting with moving her fingers, ever so slowly until at last her arm painfully and reluctantly lifted. As she raised her arm, Willow garnered enough strength to fling her arm towards the equally weakened Sauron. So intent he was on destroying the Elf, he did see it coming when a weak arm slammed into his head and he rolled off to the side. Being so powerless from the Ring's end, Sauron could not maintain his balance.

And so with a great cry of distress, Sauron the Deceiver, Annatar, the One who brought fear and despair to the hearts of those who fought so bravely and valiantly against him, fell off the precipice of the Tower of Barad-dûr and was forever gone from this world.

It was over... after all this time, it was finally done with.

The small movement, Willow needed to be ride of the Dark Lord had taken much of her strength, too much. For a long moment, she simply lay there, listening to the sound of her breathing and waited to regain full control of her limbs before she could set out and find Legolas once more.

As she listening in the deep, a new sound caught her ear. Below her, she was most certain of it, not far, Willow picked up the distinct tinkering sound of metal against metal, sword against sword. Reality slammed into the Elf's chest, and winded her, almost like when the Ring was destroyed. Legolas! He was near, she knew it, she could feel it! Yet even now, knowing that time was of the essence, she could not press her body into moving barely more than a few subtle movements. And so she waited, waited for control to return and when it came enough for her to turn on her stomach and crawl down the next two levels to reach her beloved, she did so.

It was over...

---

Or nearly so...

The battle between Legolas and Makowyl was still going strong, not even the Ring's demise and the subsequent ever present downfall of Mordor slowed it down. No longer were they near the stairs, where they deadly sparring had begun, but having gained the upper hand in the first act of their battle, Makowyl had driven his opponent hard, pushing him downward and further away from Laiella.

Now the two battled on a parapet similar to where Sauron and Laiella fought. Long and hard they fought, Legolas' strength waning fast. Yet he still found enough stamina to gain the upper hand and head his enemy to the edge of the precipice. With a series of swift clever movements, Legolas disarmed the dark elf.

Makowyl balanced himself on the edge, his eyes pointedly fixed on the sharp tip of Legolas' sword.

"Well," he leered, "it appears your feeble mortal blade has defeated me. You won, little Prince. You must be so proud. Will you not complete your precious victory and take the life of an Eldar?"

"You are no Eldar, Makowyl. You may still be an Elf in body, but you gave away for fëa long ago to the darkness. You are no Elf; your soul is that of an Orc."

The dark Elf sneered at the Prince, he could have shred him to bits with his eyes, if that power was given to him. But just as Legolas began to speak again, something out of the corner of Makowyl's eye caught his interest. Perhaps not all was over after all.

"There is nothing left for you, Makowyl, it is over. This is the last of it. There is nothing left."

"Oh no, not nothing, my spoiled little Prince. There is still one thing left for me to do."

Legolas wavered for the slightest instant, confused and uncertain of Makowyl's meaning. The dark Elf laughed, but it was a nervous laugh, like that of a trapped animal with only one last resort that he kept hidden from his adversary.

"Oh yes. I shall strike you, and it shall be where it will hurt you the most!" Before Legolas could reflect on those words, Makowyl flung a dagger he swiftly pulled out of his boot, but he did not aim for Legolas.

The Prince felt more than heard the soft moan which escaped Laiella's lips and the dagger was deeply embedded in her side. Legolas' blood froze in his veins as he saw the look of utter shock and sheer terror in his beloved's face as the pain in her side registered. He shrieked in anguish, louder than he ever had as he turned to deliver the killing blow to Makowyl who laughed in triumph. However, before Legolas could kill one of his own, Makowyl, the dark Lieutenant of Sauron fell victim to his own smugness as he stumbled on the ledge of the tower. A tremor in the structure, due to the downfall of Mordor, finalized the elf's demise and hurled him off the edge. It was not long before his haughty laughter was turned to desperate screams.

Instantly Legolas rushed to Willow, catching her mere moments before she thudded on the hard ground. She felt cold to the touch, despite the horrible heat, courtesy of Mount Doom's eruption.

"Willow, meleth, can you hear me," Legolas queried softly. Laiella's eyes slowly focussed on the Elf; she nodded barely imperceptibly. "I am so sorry Laiella. This should not have happened." As quickly as possible, Legolas assessed the wound's seriousness. It was bad, but not the worse the Elf had ever seen.

"I cannot carry you with the dagger. I must remove it, it will more harmful for you to leave it. I am so sorry, meleth nin, pulling it out will hurt you."

Laiella closed her eyes and nodded again. Legolas understood, holding her hand in his, he pulled the curved dagger with his free hand. Laiella whimpered as he pulled. She squeezed his hand with what little strength she possessed, but otherwise, she did not let her anguish show unless it were the glaze that settled over her eyes. Tears burned Legolas' eyes lashes saw his beloved in such pain, tears now leaking from her own eyes as well.

Quickly, Legolas tore some material off his tunic to staunch the bleeding, but it proved fruitless since the gaping hole was large indeed. Thinking swiftly, Legolas tore off more fabric from Laiella's dress and used her heavy cloak. For now it would do, but it was presently imminent they left, since it would soon be impossible to escape from the downfall of Mordor, which swept away anything in its path. Legolas only prayed Frodo and Sam would be able to make it out alive. He murmured the same prayer for Willow and himself.

Putting his arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees, Legolas was about to lift Willow, but she stopped him. Touching his face with her bloody hand, she moved her lips and soft barely audible words passed through. "I am so sorry, meleth nin. I tried to stop, but I could not. Please forgive me."

"Sh, sh, Willow, do not speak. I know."

Willow shook her head, she was not done. "I...," she tried to whisper so quietly, "I never stopped loving you." Her hand fell limp and her head lolled to one side.

"Willow? Laiella?" Legolas called, his voice wavering with despair. "No, please do not leave me! Do not give up!" Feeling the panic rising, the Elf searched for any sign of life. He cried out in relief as he saw Laiella still breathed. She had simply lost consciousness.

"Please, meleth, do not let go. You must believe me, we shall make it out." Gathering up all the strength he possessed, Legolas lifted the Elf off the ground. Despite her emaciated appearance, she felt heavier then anything he had ever lifted. It was like holding Estel in his arms, Estel along with then entire Dunedain clan.

He did not realise it, but it was not Laiella who was suddenly heavier. It was him, his strength had waned considerably since his initial entrance in the Black Land. The dreadful land of Mordor stole away all strength of those who had the misfortune of entering. The weight of the air and the sheer evil that tainted the land was so powerful, it rendered all those whose heart was pure to their weakest state possible until they had no strength left in them to even breath. Dying in the lands of Undûn was a slow painful process. Since the Eldar were made of light, they lived in both the seen and the unseen, the terrible effect of the Black Land was far worse for them than any other creature walking the shores of Ennor. It waned not only their strength, but also their fëa, the life force that bound body and soul. Once the fëa damaged, the mending was a much slower and direful process, if it could be healed at all. It was without this knowledge, Legolas used all of his strength to put one foot in front of the other. If Legolas either ignored the knowledge or he was not aware of it, none could know, since the Elf concentrated solely on taking one small heavy step after another.

"Let us make it out of this tower, Willow. Then let us hope we can make it out of Mordor alive."

---

"Are you certain you have not seen them?"

"Yes Gandalf my friend. Thrice did we circle the dark land and thrice our search has been in vain."

"You are sure?" Aragorn asked insistently.

"Yes young King. I am sorry. Landroval also has nothing to report. There is no sign of the Prince nor the lady Elf."

"Thank you Gwaihir. I shall come with you to Cormallen, we have very weary hobbits that need tending."

Aragorn watched the exchange, but did not accept this defeat. "What of Legolas, Gandalf?" the very-soon-to-be-King shouted. "Are we to leave him to fend for himself in what is left of Mordor. We cannot leave him behind."

"Aragorn, Estel, come," Elladan attempted to appease his brother but it was no use, the human would have none of it.

"No, I shall not leave him behind. Do what you will, I am going after him." Aragorn resolved himself as he unsheathed Andúril and began to march back towards the Black Gate.

"Estel, Estel. This is madness!" Elrohir began. "You cannot walk into Mordor alone!"

"Then come with me," Aragorn challenged.

"Come with you?" Elrohir pondered the thought for a few moments. He exchanged glances with his twin and nodded to one another. Aragorn did not need to inquire as to their answer. He knew his brothers well enough.

"Then let us go," he said simply as he walked in the Black Gate's direction.

The man was stopped by a shadow that appeared to have dropped out of nowhere. Momentarily stunned, Aragorn did nothing but stare at the cloaked figure. "I shall accompany you. You shall need all the help you can have," he said.

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you Haldir." The foursome marched toward the Dark Land in the hopes to find their friends.

---

The Tower crumbled mere moments after the Elves were free from its dark grasp. Roughly a mile away, they were nonetheless not shielded from the shower of dust and debris which rained on them, forcing the Elf to the ground. He lay there, atop his beloved for a while, until at least he could see the paths before him. Then he once again resumed the arduous task of walking out of Mordor. He trudged along, dragging himself and Laiella. All throughout the journey, his breath was ragged and his knees quaked until at lat after another mile his body could stand no more and the Elf could no longer pull his weight. His knees buckled and Legolas collapsed, with Willow still clutched in his arms.

At this point his raspy breathing sapped all of his leftover strength, preventing him from continuing. He could not go on any longer. He was spent beyond all possible measure. Legolas lay kneeling on the ground, barely two miles away from freedom. The Black Gate loomed above them, but the Elf was too far gone, too lost in his weariness. He could not go on.

"I am..." he attempted to formulate words, between rattling dust out of his lungs. "I am, sorry, Will.. I can.. I cannot... go ... on... I am so sor..." Legolas did not finish his last word for at last his body gave way over his will. He was utterly spent, all of his strength was concentrated on keeping his lungs functioning. He toppled over his knees, shielding Willow. Even in his greatest moment of weakness, the Elf still found enough determination to protect the one he loved.

Alas, as he slumped over, he completely missed the sight of the four shadows emerging from the darkness.

---

Aragorn had to cover his mouth as he entered the desolate land of Mordor. There, the air, being so thick with evil constricted his throat. It was difficult for the Dúnedain to see, given the dark landscape was now turning itself in a large expanse of dust, debris and fire. The weight of the heat pulled at them, dragging them down in order to share in the fate of the Shadow. Their feet were restrained with invisible weights three thousand times their own. Despite the recent demise of the Dark Lord, his laire was nearly just as horrific as Aragorn remembered. The darkness and shadow had only begun to lift, yet there was still so much left to do.

"Are there any signs of them?" the man asked the Elves whose eyesight was far superior to his even wih the obstructions to their vision by the deserted land's destruction.

"No, not yet," Elrohir said as they were now fully entered in Mordor. "Do not worry, Estel, we will find them. I promise you, we will."

The foursome advanced slowly, carfully skimming the vicinities for any possible sign of Legolas. The four had spread out to enlarge their search radius. It was Elladan, the first who noticed an unusual lump on what appeared to once have been a road coming straight from Barad-dûr.

"Look!" he shouted excitedly, his voice filled with hope. "Over there! Can you see I swear that is Legolas' quiver."

"Where? Where?" Aragorn blurted as he shoved his way past his eldest brother.

"Dead ahead."

With more hope in their hearts than they had during the entire time they went without their beloved friend, the foursome then sprinted as fast as they could towards Legolas' alleged location.

* * *

**As always if anyone reads this and sees any potential errors, please let me know! Even if you don't find any, let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you! Thanks**


End file.
